Harley's Daughter
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: The Year is 1999. I have seen other 'If they All Met Earlier' Fan-fictions, and I respect them. This one is mine. I hope you like it. It could turn out Zoe/George, or Zoe/Wade. I have not decided yet. Wish me luck. Read and Review Please. P.S., A lot of Genres fit, but I could only pick two. If you disagree, let me know.
1. Prologue

Prologue

New York City: February 1999

The noise kept going in her ears. It was as though a swarm of bees were flying around her, drowning everything else out.

Shapes and figures kept flying in and out of focus. Shadows and sounds swam around her, but it was like every sense was dulled; her vision was blurry and her ears were full of buzzing. She felt completely numb all over. She knew people were talking about her, peering at her, telling her to sit or stand, shoving her, shaking her and, guiding her in one direction or another. Yes, she knew all of it was happening, at least, on some level. Still, none of it seemed real. Nothing fit. Nothing was okay.

"Zoe." She heard a voice directed at her. She did not know what it had said, but she felt her body turn to respond. "Zoe, it's time for us to get going."

She felt herself nodding, and then she knew she was moving. Still she felt stationary and numb. In short, she felt nothing.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Okay, so I know the prologue is vague, but this should help answer some questions. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review please.

Chapter One

As Harley pulled into his parking space, he looked over at the girl sitting next to him. Her face remained as stony as it had been the entire drive.

"Well, this is it. My practice." She was silent, "I mean, I share it with Dr. Breeland. Brick. He's a nice man. A little stubborn, and sometimes a bit egotistical, but a good man all the same, and if I am honest, he's earned some of that ego he has." Harley chuckled. The girl did not move. "Well, here we go then. I just have to get a few things sorted out here, and then we'll head home."

The girl nodded. The vacant look in her eyes implied she was not listening, but she unbuckled her seatbelt, got out on her side of the car, and followed Harley into the building.

Brick was already there.

"Brick, hi. This is Zoe."

Brick turned and smiled at the young girl.

"Ah. The famous Zoe. Well, aren't you just lovely. I'm Dr. Breeland. Don't believe a word this old geezer has told you about me. None of it is true." He chuckled to himself and held out a hand to Zoe. She didn't take it.

Harley looked at his partner apologetically, "Sorry, it's just-"

Brick held up his hand, "I understand." He smiled at Zoe. It was a smile that combined compassion and a little bit of pity, "So, Zoe. Your father here tells me you want to be a heart surgeon. That's ambitious." Zoe nodded. "Well, if you're interested, I have some medical journals here you can peruse." Zoe nodded again, and Brick lead her behind the desk. He pointed out the magazines. She stared at them, but she did not pick one up.

"Zoe," Harley said. She turned slightly, to acknowledge she had heard him, but her expression did not change, "This is Mrs. Hattenbarger. She's my secretary, and practically family. If you get hungry or thirsty, or need anything, just let her know, all right. I won't be more than a half-hour tops, I promise."

Zoe nodded again to show she understood. Harley and Brick both left the room, leaving Zoe and Mrs. Hattenbarger to stare at one another.

"Would you like something? Tea, or a soda maybe?"

Mrs. Hattenbarger's heart was in the right place, but her voice oozed with pity. Zoe only shook her head, and went back to staring at the magazines.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, a few minutes after Mrs. Hattenbarger had excused herself to use the restroom, a boy walked in. He looked around Zoe's age.

The first thing he did was look around. When he saw her standing behind the desk, he figured she was some high school girl working as a part time secretary for some extra cash. He could see Harley helping out a kid who needed it.

"Hey," he said, flashing her an annoyingly arrogant smile, "Dr. Wilkes or Dr. Breeland around?"

The girl didn't so much as look at him. That was not the response he usually got from girls, so naturally, it bugged him. He decided to try again and walked around behind the counter.

"Believe I asked you a question darlin'?"

She still did not look up. He took a good look at her. She had a good body; that was for sure. She was decently developed for a fourteen-year-old, had silky chocolate brown hair, big, deep chocolate brown pools for eyes, and full, sweet-looking, light-red lips. He was not sure whether the fact that she was attractive made him _more_ agitated by her indifference to him, but he knew it did not help. However, she seemed to have stiffened as he had been checking her out, as though she had been aware somebody was watching her. That was a good sign.

He got closer to her, invading her personal space. She sidestepped him, "Well, that's progress I 'spose. Gotta tell you, I was startin' to think you were a mirage. A hot one, but I have been known to have an active imagination. Course, if you were a mirage, tits'd probably be a bit more Pamela Anderson-like."

There is no one word for the look she gave him. It was offended, disgusted, patronizing, annoyed, and completely mystified that a person so callous and crude could actually exist.

He was not offended by the look however. In fact, he was just glad to be getting a reaction. A negative reaction was better than nothing. He had learned that a long time ago.

He got close to her again and stuck out his hand, "I'm-"

Before he could introduce himself, she had slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shrieked.

Looking down, he realized that his outstretched hand had been extremely close to her chest. He supposed his actions might have been misinterpreted.

"Hey listen, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you meant, or who you are. But if you ever come near me again-"

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. It was an accident. Geez!"

"Accident! What kind of psychopathic hick are you? How dumb do you have to be to _accidentally_ grab for a girl's boob? What, have you just never been close enough to a girl to know what one looks like in real life, or are you too stupid to measure distance for some reason?"

"Hey! First of all, I know my way around a lady. In fact, I know my way around more ladies than most guys four years older than me. Second, when somebody tries to apologize, it's polite to hear 'em out, not cut 'em off and call 'em psycho. Third, I don't know what stuck up city you're from, but wherever the hell it is, it don't make you better than anyone you're _royal highness _would wrongfully call a hick."

"I don't need a lecture on what's polite from somebody who ogles a complete stranger, invade her personal space, and insults her development. Also, the word is them, not 'em and it's starting, not startin'."

"Oh, well excuse me, _your highness_, didn't mean to offend you with my hick lingo."

"You have no clue what hell I've been through!"

"We all got problems princess."

"Well, I hope yours involve sexually transmitted diseases." She walked around him, out from behind the counter, and out the door.

A couple minutes later, Harley came out of his office.

"Hey Dr. Wilkes." The boy greeted.

"Wade." Harley said, nodding to acknowledge the boys presence. "What can I do…" he trailed off, "Um, listen did you happen to see a brunette, 'bout your age in here."

"What that sassy stuck up bitch who just stormed out."

Harley crossed his arms, "Excuse me?"

Wade could tell he had said something wrong, "Listen, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. But the stuff she was sayin' to me. The assumptions she was makin'-"

"Wait, wait wait -" Harley interrupted, putting his hand up, "Are you saying she talked to you."

"Yelled at more like."

"But … she spoke?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's just, she hasn't spoken since I met her. Not on the drive, or the bus ride, or the plane ride. Not in the police station, or the hospital, or the judges office. Not a word. And according to social services, she hasn't spoken to anybody else either."

"Social services?"

"Listen son, I don't know why she talked to you, but, that girl has recently become very important to me, and she's been through a lot. She'll be startin' at your school soon. I know it's a little strange to ask, but … any chance you could keep and eye on her for me?"

Wade was confused, but he felt himself nodding.

"I should go find her."

"No, let me," Wade heard himself say. "I'll bring her back here. Safe and sound. Promise."

Before Harley could protest, or even respond, Wade was out the door.

* * *

When he caught up to her, she was just sitting in the middle of the dirt road, "You know this is a road right?"

She looked up at him, then scoffed, and looked back down.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, okay? So, let's start over. I'm Wade. Wade Kinsella." She didn't respond, "And you are…?" still nothing, "You know, you're makin' it really hard to be nice to ya." She just shrugged, "C'mon, back in there, we had a dialogue goin'. Granted, it was full of unfounded accusations, but it was there."

"Unfounded accusations?" She asked angrily.

"There she is. Ass like an angel, tongue like a snake."

"_What_ like an angel?"

"Don't tell me you can't say ass. C'mon, all city bitches swear."

"This is your idea of starting over?"

"Ah, so you _were_ listening." She looked back down, "C'mon, give me something here. I came all the way out here to apologize and make sure you were okay, and considering I was not the only rude person in there, I think that is pretty big of me. 'Course, big _is_ the only way I do things."

She gave him that look again. Then she looked back down. Just when he was certain she had gone mute again and was about to try and provoke her, she whispered, "Zoe."

"What?"

"My name. It's Zoe."

He smiled, "Oh, nice to meet you Zoe. Now, I'm gonna lift my hand to shake yours. I am not going for your breasts."

He gave her his hand, and she shook it. Her hand was so small and soft. It completely disappeared in his hand. Still there were a few calluses there. He wondered where they came from.

"So what's the deal with the silent routine?" she shrugged, "I mean, at first, I thought it was just me, but then Dr. Wilkes said-"

"You spoke to him about me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What did he tell you?"

"Just that you had been pullin' a Marcel Marceau since you two met, and somethin' about social services."

Something flickered past her eyes. Wade saw it, but didn't ask about it. He just said, "He wanted me to bring you back."

"Oh. So you didn't come to apologize."

"I came and I didn't have to. Take what you can get. Now c'mon."

"I can find my own way back."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get lost."

* * *

Zoe couldn't sleep. She just kept staring up at the ceiling, replaying everything. The car accident. The squealing of the wheels. Her mom screaming. Her dad trying so hard to get out of the way in time. Waking up in the hospital. Hearing the doctors tell her that her parents had not made it. Not allowing herself to cry. Hearing her parents will. Finding out that her mom had had an affair with a man named Harley Wilkes while engaged to her father. Finding out that this_ Harley_ was her real father. Finding out that she was supposed to go and live with him. She could hear the walls of her world cracking. The bees were buzzing in her ears again. Her vision was swimming. Her heartbeat was the only reason she was sure she had not died with them, but oh, how she wished she had. She would never say that to anyone. She felt tears welling up, but fought them back. She may no longer have parents. Her mother may have been a liar, and her father may not have been her father, she may not be a Wilkes, or a Hart, but one thing Zoe knew for sure was that she was strong. She would not cry. She would not break down. She couldn't. The wall she had put up was the only one she had left.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Harley brought Zoe back Wednesday, he figured she should have a couple days to settle in and get used to the eccentricities of the town before starting Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School. So Monday, February 8th, Zoe was once again sitting shotgun in Harley's car, staring out the window. She had not left the house, since arrival, except to accompany Harley to the practice, as he did not think she should be left alone right now. She had gotten into the habit of sitting in his office and reading medical journals. Mrs. Hattenbarger or Dr. Breeland occasionally interrupted her; they seemed to think she needed checking up on. When this happened, she tried her best to be polite, nodding or shaking her head. She would mumble hello's and I'm fine's when necessary. She liked when Dr. Wilkes or Dr. Breeland would tell her about what they were working on. Of course, there was a lot they could not share because of doctor-patient confidentiality, but both doctor's noticed that she perked up slightly when they talked medicine, so they told her what they could. What she did not like however, were the pitying looks, the sympathetic voices, and the constant 'Can I get you anything's?'. Zoe was strong, even at only fourteen, and she did not want to be treated like some china doll. Not to mention everything they did simply reminded her of what she had been through. She far preferred the cold, calculating world of medicine. That was where she belonged.

Based on the reaction's she was getting, she decided that it was probably best if nobody at school knew of the tragic events that had brought her here. It was her business, after all. Why should they need to know?

* * *

Zoe walked down to the principal's office and waited. After twenty minutes she decided to knock on the door. Nobody answered, but she noticed it was unlocked.

"Hello?"

No answer. There was, however the distinct sound of papers being shuffled. She knew she should probably just keep waiting, but she was not a very patient person. Besides, there was clearly somebody in there.

Zoe pushed the door open. Nobody was in the room. No sooner had Zoe deduced that it was empty than a girl rolled out from under the desk. Zoe jumped in surprise. The girl was disheveled and her clothing was what Zoe assumed was inappropriate for Alabama, though completely tame for New York.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to startle you. Thought you were the principal, but then I saw your legs, so I figured you weren't." The girl brushed her hair back and stuck out her hand. "I'm Lemon."

Zoe wanted to laugh, but caught herself in time. She was not sure she wanted this girl as an enemy. Normally, that would not have stopped her; Zoe was a fairly outspoken person. However, it had been a long time since she had laughed, or even genuinely smiled, so the reflex was a little weak. "Zoe." She said, shaking the girl's hand.

"You must be new." The girl said as she turned back to the desk.

"Yeah. I was looking for the principal."

"He won't be back for a while."

"But I was scheduled-"

"I sent him on a wild goose chase looking for some stolen chemistry books. It will definitely take him some time finding them, considering they were in the dumpster, and already got picked up."

"Why did … ?" Zoe started, but she could not think where to go from there.

"My boyfriend missed handing in a homework assignment because I was … well … distracting him." She giggled, "Anyhow, he did it an' all, just wasn't there to turn it in. he shouldn't get judged for that. It was my fault anyway."

"So, he asked you to change his grade?"

"God No!" Lemon looked utterly shocked at the suggestion, "He would never want a grade he did not earn. That's why I did not tell him what I was doin'. Besides, _I_ happen to think he earned it."

"Right, well-"

"Listen, I won't be much longer, but if you're in a hurry, bet your schedule an' all 'sin that folder. Probably on top, if he was planning to see you around now."

Lemon went and got out the papers, "Here we go. Zoe Hart." She read. Her eyes moved across the page, "Oh, you're from New York?"

Zoe grabbed the paper quickly. She did not know how much information was on it, and she had no interest in Lemon giving her that pitying look she had gotten so used to.

"Thanks." She said, and then quickly darted out of the room.

* * *

Wade and George had been tossing the football back and forth, waiting for gym to start.

"So, where's the Missus?" Wade asked. He had started calling Lemon the Missus lately, and George was hardly fond of it, but from Wade's perspective, any relationship that lasted longer than a week might as well be a marriage.

"Probably off raising hell."

"Without us?" Wade asked indignantly. Lemon was the school prankster. Wade respected her, but he liked to be included. She used to ask him to tag along sometimes. George usually said no; he found pranks pretty immature and petty, but Wade was almost always game. However, ever since her mother left a few months ago, she had gone into overdrive. Her pranks had gotten more detailed, daring, and dangerous. She recently had made it clear to them that now she worked alone. It was partially because she wanted to protect her friend and boyfriend from major consequences, but Wade suspected that the major reason was that she felt she had something to prove.

Wade felt for her. On the one hand, at least her mother was still alive, but on the other, his mother had left against her will. Alice Breeland, however, had knowingly, willingly left her family behind. Talk about a slap in the face. Sure, divorce is one thing, but you should keep contact with your kids if you have any kind of heart. Wade took family issues way more seriously than he wanted anybody to know. For example, nobody knew that he was trying to get a part-time job to help with the bills. Nobody knew how much his dad had started drinking after his mom passed last March. Nobody knew how fast he rushed home to make sure that his dad was conscious, or how hard he worked doing everything his dad was supposed to do so Mr. Kinsella did not get fired from his job or worse. Wade was terrified with every knock on the door that it was somebody coming to take him and his brother Jesse off to some foster care home. He did the taxes, paid the bills as best he could, and did pretty much everything he could think of to help out. He could not let anything happen to his family. They had already lost one member. Nobody else was getting taking away, by natural, or mortal causes.

In any case, he knew what Lemon was going through. Sometimes, he wondered if George got it; George came from a pretty perfect, together family. Then again, that was what everybody thought the Breeland's were until a few months ago.

"Wade?" George asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinkin'."

"That's a first." George said, tossing the ball back.

Wade smiled. He knew George was only teasing, "So, how's Lemon doing, ya know, with … everything?"

George's face turned from playful to serious. "I really don't know." He said with a sigh, "I mean, I try talkin' to her, but I keep worrying I'll say the wrong thing and make it worse. One of use always ends up changing the subject."

Wade tossed the ball, "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, stop callin' her the missus."

Wade laughed.

"Hey sweetie." Said a voice from behind George.

"Speak of the devil."

"Hello to you to Wade."

"C'mon, it's a compliment."

Lemon laughed, then she gave George a peck on the cheek.

"That was so lame. You two should be rollin' on the ground getting covered in mud and not caring."

"Well, _I _would love to, but _somebody _thinks it is inappropriate behavior for a public setting."

"I did not sound _that_ stuffy." George said, chuckling.

"Yes you did."

"Well then, how 'bout we head under the bleachers and-"

Before George could finish, a whistle blew, "Listen up. We're playing touch football today. That's _touch_, not tackle, this is a friendly game, and certainly not _grope_, right Mr. Kinsella?" He shot Wade a look.

"Nice singling me out coach. Real nice."

"Also, before we start, we have a new student."

Wade saw the girl from Dr. Wilkes practice, Zoe, standing nervously beside the coach/gym teacher. He was surprised at himself for remembering her name, but he also remembered his promise, to look out for her. She had her head held high, and she was not shaking, but if got a close look in her eyes, you could tell that she felt awkward, scared, and maybe a little sad.

"This is Zoe Hart, coming to us from a private school in New York City. I expect you all to be kind and show her the ropes. Kinsella, Carter, you two are team captains."

_Great._ Wade hated being team captain. If they won, it was a team effort, but if they lost, it was all his fault. Wade was pretty well liked, and he was great at football, but the team captain always had the burden of the whole team, and Wade was sick of carrying burdens for others.

Wade got to pick first. Normally, he would have called George, who was not only his best friend, but also his teammate. Wade knew that George could play better than most. However, he remembered his promise, and without thinking, he heard himself say, "Zoe."

George's looked a little hurt, but mostly confused. Wade figured he could explain later.

The only person more confused than George was Zoe. She just stood there, looking around, as though expecting another Zoe to go and join him.

"New-girl, C'mon. I ain't got all day."

Zoe slowly walked up beside Wade.

"Tucker." Carter yelled.

"Dammit." Wade said under his breath. Zoe looked up, apparently having heard him.

"If you wanted to pick somebody else you could have. I did not _ask_ you to pick me."

"I know. I was just tryin' to be nice. Geez. Ya know, you could say thank you."

"I could." She said, then turned around.

Wade's instinct was to call Lemon next, not because she was good, but because it was just what he always did. However, he figured she's want to be with George.

"Uh, Pickett."

"Hammond."

"Garcia."

"Delvin."

On and on it went, until finally the teams were made. Surprisingly, Zoe held her-own. She was actually pretty good for a city chick.

Wade's team lost, but not by much, and it was just a friendly gym class tackle, so nobody got too serious about it.

"Not bad city girl."

"Zoe." She said, sounding annoyed. This chick made no sense.

"Yeah, well normally I would call you by your last name, but I didn't quite catch it." Silence. "This is the part where you tell me you're last name." Man! Did this girl need a script for everything?

"It's…" she stopped. It seemed an odd thing to get confused about. After a moment, she said, "Just don't call me city girl, okay."

Before Wade had a chance to react, he saw George and Lemon heading over.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so, a few things. First, I hope you liked my interpretation of Lemon. I thought it would be fun to write this rebellious side that we heard about in _Homecoming and Coming Home_, but never got to see. I think that her and Zoe might have had more in common back then.

Second, I am sure some of you are wondering why Lavon in the gym class. Well, they never exactly say ages, and while we know Lemon, Lavon, and George were all in the same grade, and we can assume Zoe was (mostly because the story would not work otherwise), Lavon may or may not have been in their grade. It was a little too iffy.

Pickett is supposed to be Addie's husband Bill, but after that I just started making people up.

As far as the timeline is concerned, at first, I was going to have it in late 1998, because Zoe is twenty-eight now and would thus be 14 then. I wanted it to be after her dad found out the truth, but not too far after. Since her dad found out when she was ten, fourteen was the youngest I could make her without making romantic entanglements inappropriate. However, I felt as though Lemon's rebellious side had a strong connection to the disappearance of her mother, who left in 1999. I figured early 1999 could work. Incase you are wondering, I got the information for dates of events from hartofdixiewikia/wiki/Timeline. The name of the high school came from hartofdixiewikia/wiki/Cyrus_Lavinius_Jeremiah_Jones_High_School. I got the dates for February that year from, timeanddate,com

I hope you enjoyed my interpretation. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad, I am dying to know. I have one more chapter to post tonight, and then I have to start writing more. Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Last chapter of the night. Okay, so technically it is after midnight, so I posted the others yesterday, but still. I hope you enjoy, and since this is all I have so far, I could use any inspiration I can get. Therefore, if you feel tempted to review, do not fight that temptation. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer. I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters from the show. If I did, the Bluebell battle would have gone very differently. Probably not how you would think though. If you are curious, shoot me an email about it. I would love to share my thoughts on the subject. However, all in all, I think the writers do an excellent job. If they did not, I would not be suffering from withdrawal pains right now. Did you hear it does not come back until October. October! Fan-fiction is my solace. Again, read, please review, and I hope you enjoy. Have a nice day.

Chapter Three

The first thing Zoe noticed was the boy who was coming over. He was smiling, this huge, unbelievable smile, and for the first time in her life, Zoe felt a little bit weak in the knees. It was a strange feeling, and so unlike her, but she kind of liked it.

Next, she noticed that the girl from the principal's office, Lemon, was standing next to him. Their hands were locked. Zoe remembered what Lemon had said, "_My boyfriend missed handing in a homework assignment because I was … well … distracting him." _Of course this guy was taken. It would be too easy if he wasn't. It would mean the universe was actually cutting her a break, and clearly, that was not going to happen.

"Hey." Lemon spoke first, "Guess you found your way around, huh?"

Zoe nodded, "Yeah, well, it's a small campus."

"Right. Private school. Bet you had gargoyle statues and everything." Zoe attempted to smile, "Well, this is my boyfriend, George." Zoe attempted a second smile for him. He smiled and shook her hand. It was a good, firm handshake. It made Zoe swoon a little, though she thought she hid it well, "And I see you've already met Wade."

"Yeah, we-"

Zoe interrupted him, "We met just after he decided to draft me."

Wade looked at her, confused, and she prayed he would not say anything. She was not sure exactly why she did not want their first meeting to become public knowledge, but her instincts told her that the less these people knew about her, the better. Wade had seen her vulnerable. It was not a story she wanted told.

"Uh, yeah." Wade said after a minute, "Well, I figured nobody else is going to pick the new girl; thought I'd save you the embarrassment. Sorry I couldn't introduce myself out there, but you know, game goin' an' all."

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. She had no clue why Wade was going along with her, but she was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"That's fine."

"Come on. Let's get goin'. Lunch is the only subject you want to be early to."

George chuckled at his girlfriends comment. He and Lemon walked off. Wade made to follow, but Zoe stilled his arm.

"Hey," she said in a whisper, "Thanks. For, you know, not saying anything."

"Sure." Wade said with a shrug, "Can I ask why, though? I mean, it's not as though we had sex or anything."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I just," she paused, trying to find the right words, "I just don't want to be pitied."

Wade nodded, "I get that."

"You slowpokes comin'?" Lemon called from up ahead.

* * *

Lunch with Wade, Lemon, and George was fun. George was kind, considerate, compassionate, funny, and gentlemanlike. Zoe had to keep reminding herself he was taken. He and Lemon asked a lot about New York, and Zoe did her best to answer. Her throat was a little sore, but considering how little she had been using it lately and how much she was using it today, that was not surprising. She was determined that these people would not know the silent, sullen, orphaned Zoe.

Lemon seemed a little spoiled to her, but she this stubborn independent streak. She was something of a rebel, and Zoe felt a slight admiration for her. Wade was the only one she could not really figure out. For part of the lunch he was loud, joking with George about a bunch of inside things, part of it he spent flirting with the cheerleaders, and part he spent just watching her, George and Lemon talk. He looked almost like he was studying what was going on, analyzing it, and committing it to memory.

One part of the meal that stood out in her memory was when Lemon had been in the bathroom and George had gone to get napkins. Before he got up, he had told a hilarious joke and given Zoe that tingle-inducing smile. She could not help but watch him as he approached the condiments counter, until Wade leaned in close and said, "Think you're droolin' a bit there, Zoe." So turned her gaze to him, embarrassed. She wiped her mouth, but no drool came off on the napkin. Wade let out a chuckle and she gave him a scornful glare. "What?" he asked with a shrug, "Just thought you should know how obvious your leerin' is. Better watch out though," he said, leaning in again, "Lemon'll have you drawn and quartered." Then Lemon had come back, and shortly after George had. For the rest of the meal, whenever Zoe laughed at a joke George made, or returned a smile, Wade gave her a mischievous knowing look.

The rest of the day was pretty standard for a first day at a new school. Nobody knew about who Zoe really was or why she was in Bluebell. She just hoped that it stayed that way.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am so grateful. I hope you like this update. Please read, review, and more of all, enjoy. Have a nice day.

Chapter Four

George offered to give Zoe a ride home, but she was not sure she wanted her friends to know where she lived. They probably knew Harley, and knowing she lived with him was too risky if she wanted to remain anonymous.

"Thanks, but, um, Wade's headed my way, and he already offered."

Wade looked at her, a little annoyed, but nodded, "Yeah, uh, she told me where she lives and it ain't too far from me, so …" he shrugged.

George nodded, and he and Lemon headed off toward his car.

"That's for saying I'd do something I never agreed to by the way," Wade hissed.

"Oh, like you have anything better to do." Wade looked at her, stunned by her condescending arrogance, "Where's you're car." When she saw it, her reaction was revulsion.

"You drive this thing?"

"Hey! It may be nothin' fancy, but it runs well enough." He said as he went to unlock it.

"How old is this thing? Is there any paint left, or is it all just rust?"

"It's been in the family for a long time, all right."

"Why don't you just get a new one and dump this thing in a gutter or somewhere?"

"You wanna walk home?" Wade asked, exasperated.

Zoe sighed, then opened the door and sat in the shotgun seat. Wade got in next to her.

"I'm surprised the door didn't come off its hinges when I opened it."

"You know, it's best not to piss off someone when you're life is in their hands."

"What, you're going to do something dangerous with_ yourself _in the car."

"It shuts you up, it might be worth it." He turned the wheel and started driving, "So, where am I taking you exactly?"

"The practice. Harley said he would pick me up unless there was some medical emergency, so …"

"Right." They rode in silence for a while, "So, what's the deal with that anyway, you an' Harley? You stayin' with 'im?" Zoe nodded, "Why?" she didn't answer, "So we're back to the silent thing now?"

"No, I just don't feel like playing twenty questions."

"It was three. And it ain't like we got anything else to talk about."

Zoe sighed, "It's private, okay."

"Did nobody tell you how small towns work?"

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" she turned to face the window.

"Geez, you sure are easy to piss off." She was quiet, "Well, I guess that's fun. It's like a game. I could maybe right a book when it's over. 1001 ways to piss off stuck-up New Yorkers."

Zoe growled.

"Or should it be stuck-up New York Girls? I mean, New York boys are probably different. Or hey, maybe I'll just use you're name. 1001 ways to piss off Zoe Hart."

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Didn't you imply earlier that I don't?" he countered.

She shook her head in annoyance, "You know, it's guys like you that made god send the flood."

"What, you mean guys who give free rides to rude girls they barely know when they weren't even asked politely? Or guys who keep a secret they don't even understand because some strange girl wanted them to?"

Zoe sighed, "It's not that I'm not grateful-"

"You sure ain't actin' like it. Or is this how they say thank you in New York?"

"Please, nobody bothers saying thank you in New York." Wade laughs, "You've done some favors for me, and I appreciate them, but you are also annoying, cocky, immature, rude, and crude."

"Geez, tell me how you really feel."

"We're here." Wade pulled over, Zoe started to get out, when Wade cleared his throat.

"What?" he rolled his eyes, "Oh, um, thanks for the ride."

Wade smiled, "Now, was that so hard?"

* * *

When Zoe walked into the practice, she heard a strangely familiar female voice.

"Lemon?" she asked. As she entered the room, she saw the girl from her class standing in the middle of the room talking to Dr. Breeland.

"Zoe? Hey! What are you doin' here? Hope you're not feelin' sick."

She was, but not for the reason Lemon probably thought.

"Well," Dr. Breeland interrupted, "I see you two have met."

Just then, Harley came into the room, "Hello Lemon, payin' you're dad a visit at work?"

For a second, Zoe thought maybe he meant himself. It wasn't out of the question that he could have had other children; though one so close to her age seemed wrong. However, after thinking about it for a minute, she realized Lemon must be Brick's daughter. _Great. Just great._ Of all the friends she could have made, she had to end up with Harley's business partner.

"You're Brick's daughter?" Zoe asked for clarification.

"Oldest." Lemon said with a nod, "I got a baby sister named, Magnolia, but she's barely one."

Magnolia? Lemon? Who was naming these girls, _Soap 'N Bath_?

"Zoe?" Harley turned to face her, his face lighting up, "I didn't know you'd gotten here yet." Zoe smiled awkwardly, "Well, since you are, why don't you just give me a sec to wrap up, and we can go."

Zoe nodded, avoiding Harley's eyes.

"You live with Dr. Wilkes?" Lemon asked, once the doctors had returned to their work.

"Well, um, temporarily. See, I've always wanted to be a doctor, and Dr. Wilkes is an old friend of my, um, of the family, so, I'm spending a year or so studying with him to get some hands on experience. You know, as a favor to them." Zoe had spent a long time coming up with an explanation that would be believable, but not reveal her tragedy making her subject to pity, force her to discuss her parents, or make her the subject of gossip as the local Dr.'s 'lovechild'.

"Well, that's mighty nice of him. Then again, Dr. Wilkes has always been soft. My daddy is a bit more aggressive, which is sometimes good. Not so much when you're trying to get the car for a night though."

"The car?"

"Yeah, there's a party tonight at Addie's house. Her parent's are outta town, and George's car broke down." After a minute, she added awkwardly, "Oh, I would have invited you, but I only heard about it thirty minutes ago."

"That's okay."

"No, you should come. Get in touch with the local party scene."

Zoe pictured square dancing, apple bobbing, and some local kid crooning his _original_ works.

"I'm … not really the party type."

"C'mon. It'll be fun."

"I should really do my homework. I've got a lot to catch up on."

"Blow it off. Nobody sits around at age forty thinking about some questionnaire from ninth grade. But you're first parent-free party in Bluebell, that's a classic moment you will never forget."

Zoe bit her lip. She wanted people to like her, but was she really up to a big party? After all, she had only just started speaking to people again. Besides, the last party she had gone to had been in New York. This would be totally different. The question was, was that a good thing, or a bad thing?

"C'mon," Lemon urged, "Wade'll be there."

"So?"

"So … he's Wade." Zoe looked at her like she was crazy, "I hear he's goin' solo, meanin' he'll be lookin' for a hook-up."

"What? Ew!"

"You're kiddin', right?"

"Even if I went to the party, and decided to hook-up with some random guy, it would never be Wade Kinsella."

"What, you got a boyfriend?"

"No."

Lemon shrugged, "Guess they have a different definition of hot in New York. Don't get me wrong, I love George more than anybody, and no one can get me hotter 'an he can, but in a world with no George Tucker, I'd probably be as crazy about Wade as the rest of the single girls at our school."

Zoe laughed, "Are you telling me that people at school are actually attracted to that crude, juvenile, arrogant buffoon?"

"He's the guy pretty much each girl wants to have a go with in her dirtiest fantasies."

Zoe snorted, "Well, not this one."

"Impressive. I ain't never seen a single girl not go for him before."

"So you assumed I would be just like the rest of the flock?"

"Well, that, and he picked you for Tackle in gym. He usually picks George, and he's only ever nice to girls he's tryin' to nail. Well, an' me, but we've been friends forever, and he and George are tight. He looks at me more like a sister I'd wager, and even if he didn't, even he's not stupid enough to try anything."

"So, if you and Wade are friends, why not just take his car?"

"Like I said, he's gonna be lookin' for a hook-up. Backseat might get occupied, and George and I might want to be alone at some point."

Zoe thought for a minute, "I guess I could talk to Harley. He could drop us off."

" 'Preciative the offer, but this ain't the type of party an adult drops you off at."

"Well, it's not like he's my father." Zoe said with a laugh, trying not to sound awkward.

"Okay, well, great." Lemon said, perking up at the fortunate turn of events. "I'll wait while you ask."

* * *

Harley had agreed to let Zoe borrow the car, provided George Tucker was the one driving. Of the three, Harley knew that George was the most responsible. Not that Zoe was irresponsible, but she was still kind of fragile. He did not think she should be behind a wheel. And Lemon, well, she was the sort of girl prone to joyrides and playing chicken. He had considered driving them himself, but he liked that Zoe wanted to go out and have fun; he wanted to give her a chance to spread her wings.

* * *

Wade groaned. His truck was acting up. If he didn't know any better, he would think that that Zoe girl had cursed it with her talking about junking the thing; like the car had heard her, and was acting up because of it. Damn, the girl was making his life hell. She made no sense. First she was silent and nonresponsive. Then she was judgmental and angry. She was rude, and stuck up, and she never seemed to thank him even though he went out of his way to be nice to her. She just assumed he would give her a ride, and had to be reminded to say thank you like some kind of two-year-old.

It was not like he _had _to be nice to her. As far as she knew, he could just walk away, but he did not. The girl could show a little gratitude. He hated that he had made that promise to Dr. Wilkes; if he hadn't, she could be somebody else's problem. Sure, their first encounter had been weird, which had gotten him curious, and she was strange and confusing, so he sort of liked trying to figure her out. She was fun to rile up, that was for sure. Plus, she seemed to really need a friend. And she was certainly easy on the eyes. But she was also annoying. She looked down on Bluebell; that much was obvious. _Her royal highness_ thought she was too good for this place. He did not know what her connection to Harley was, and that was bugging him. Nobody kept secrets in this town. That just was not how it worked.

Okay, so his dad's drinking problem was a secret, but he was not naïve enough to think that could last forever.

The car let out a moan. No chance of him fixing it tonight. He knew he could fix it. He had always been good at that sort of thing, but he would not have it fixed in time for the party. Lord knew, he needed a party right now. He went inside and called George, who agreed to come pick him up. However, the car that rolled up was not George's car; it belonged to Dr. Wilkes. Wade recognized it, but more than that, he recognized what use of it must mean. Sure enough, Zoe Hart was sitting in the back seat. She looked kind of twitchy.

"Hey." Wade said, raising his hand in greeting to George, "I see you picked up a stray." _So much for Wade's relaxing evening. _Now he was going to have to babysit, so to speak.

"Well, considering she got us the wheels, I'd say it went more the other way around."

Wade got in next to Zoe. He noticed her tense a little, but her eyes seemed to be staring off into nowhere, and she appeared to be holding her breath.

"You okay there?" he asked as he put his seatbelt on.

She didn't answer. _Great, back to this._

"So, how'd our new friend score this sweet ride?" Wade asked George.

"She's interning for Wilkes or something. He's puttin' her up for the year."

"Internin'? Really?" Wade asked casually. He was pretty sure there was more to it than that. Her behavior when they first met, how worried Dr. Wilkes got about her, her desire for secrecy. No, there was way more to this story, "Well, that's mighty nice of him. Good man that Wilkes."

The car started up again. Wade noticed Zoe tense even more. She was digging her nails into the seat on both sides. Her face looked completely terrified.

* * *

"_I just said that I don't understand why _I_ have to go, that's all."_

"_Ethan," Zoe heard her mom say with a sigh, "We have a reputation to uphold. And if we are ever going to work through things-"_

"_I don't see how we can."_

"_Ethan, _your daughter_, needs her father, and I need a husband. This separation is to give us space. Dr. Hallord says communication is crucial to mending things."_

_Zoe let her mind start to wander. They were always like this now. Her mom insisted that the separation was only temporary, and they would work it out, and her dad would get angry and say she was making too little of the situation. They would go back and forth for a while, and then there would be a long awkward silence. Zoe did not know who had it worse; her mother, who her dad was always yelling at, or her, who her dad barely talked to or looked at anymore._

_Then, she saw it. A truck, heading straight for them. The driver seemed to have lost control of the wheel. Her mother screamed, and her dad frantically turned the wheel, murmuring to nobody in particular, "I can fix this, I can fix it. It will be okay. It will all be okay." But it wasn't, and Zoe knew it. She felt the impact. She felt pain, but she could not place where on her body it was, and then she started to loose consciousness. The last thing she saw was her mother, covered in blood, mouth still open from screaming._

* * *

Zoe's face was getting whiter. Wade waved his hand in front of her face, but she seemed to be looking straight through him.

"Stop the car!"

Wade was startled when the statue spoke.

George turned his head around, concerned, "Everything okay?"

Zoe took a deep breath. She looked like she was about to throw up, "Yeah, just, um, motion sickness. I just need some air."

George pulled over, "I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't think I was going all that fast, but I can slow down if-"

Without waiting for him to finish, Zoe shot out of her seat, out of the car, and ran behind the nearest building.

What had she been thinking? Being in a car was weird enough, but at least when she was riding shotgun, it felt … different. She was sitting somewhere else. But sitting in the back with a couple, albeit, a more amicable one, sitting up front, him driving, his significant other sitting next to him. It had been stupid.

Zoe felt herself start to hyperventilate, and tried to calm her breathing. _In two, three, four, out two, three, four, in two, three-_

"Hey!" a voice called behind her, "you feelin' any better?" It was Wade.

Zoe wanted to call back that she was, but before she could, she felt the bile she had been fighting down in the car start to come up.

"Guess not." _Great. He saw her throw up. Why was this guy always the one to see her at her worst?_

"You, uh, want to go use the bathroom?" Zoe looked around, and realized the building she was hiding behind was The Dixie Stop, "You should probably wash your mouth out, and be good to have a toilet nearby, 'case there's an encore."

Zoe started to say something, but Wade cut her off, "I won't tell anyone what I saw."

She shut her mouth. _Well, that was perceptive of him._

"If you don't wanna be seen, I know a back way in."

Zoe started to say yes, but instead, she just started hyperventilating again. She nodded and went back to square breathing as she followed him through the back door.

He led her to the bathroom and gave her a minute to clean up. When she got out, he wasn't there, but them he came back from the store area carrying a bottle of mouthwash.

"You can pay me back later."

Zoe nodded, and then went back in. Once she was done, she stood there bracing herself on the sink as she stared in the mirror. She did some more square breathing, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

Wade waited, flipping through a magazine. He didn't not hear what sounded like heaving or flushing; that was a good sign. When she finally came out of the bathroom, he gave her what he hoped was a kind smile. He hoped she would say thank you, but true to form, she didn't. She just looked at him and said, "I need to sit upfront."

Wade almost chuckled, but something in her eyes told him not to. He nodded.

* * *

George had been pretty understanding. Carsickness was not uncommon, and sitting upfront did sometimes help. Lemon had not been happy; she wanted to sit next to George. Still, she had complied. George was probably the only person she ever listened to, which for the moment was convenient. So Zoe spent the rest of the ride next to George, and Wade spent it next to Lemon. George drove, Lemon sulked, and Wade spent the whole time watching Zoe. It had certainly been an interesting drive. If the party was half as interesting, it would be some party. The whole thing had made Wade a little uncomfortable. It was not the vomit; he was used to that from his dad. It was not the seat switching; that really did not affect him. He did not mind that they had pulled over; these parties always went on for hours anyway. He did not even really mind that Zoe had not said thank you. Okay, maybe he minded a little. However, what really bothered him, what he could not shake, was that when Zoe had been looking sick in the car, and throwing up outside, and calming herself in the bathroom, he had been genuinely concerned for her. He thought she might be in trouble. He had cared. And that, more than anything else, terrified him.

.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for a major inaccuracy. See, my math was off. It turns out Zoe and Lemon are both twenty-nine, not twenty-eight, because Zoe was born October 24th, 1982, meaning she would be sixteen-years-old in February of 1999. Lemon would also be 16, because she was supposedly sixteen when her mother left, which was in 1999. We know George and Wade were in here class. So, they should all be older. I could always make the story take place two years earlier, but then Lemon's mom would still be around, which would change the whole direction of her character. I explained in my author's note for chapter two why I thought Zoe should be fourteen, and I stand by it. Unfortunately, that leaves me with only one option; keeping what I have despite the fact that it is inaccurate. I probably would not do this if I had caught my mistake before posting the other chapters, but at this point, it makes more sense this way. I hope you can forgive me. Also, in the author's note at the end of chapter two, I meant to write, "-why Lavon _**is not**_in the gym class." I realize the absence of the '_**is not**_' was probably a little unclear. Also, it was supposed to say, "we know Lemon, Lavon, Wade, and George were all in the same grade," sorry about the confusion. My grammar is not always so great, and I do not have a beta, so I am completely to blame. Bright side, Lois Lane has always been horrible at that sort of stuff too, and her life worked out pretty well. Please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this update.

Also, my choice of songs are not necessarily a reflection of my personal taste. I looked up country and popular songs of 1998 and 1999. These are the websites I found.

popculturemadness/Music/Charts/1998

/library/bltop25of99

/library/blcmtop25

I tried to use songs that were on more than one list or by an artist that was on a list multiple times. I know that people in Alabama do not only listen to country, hence the pop. I also tried to use songs that you can dance to, and songs that highschoolers would be listening to. Some of the songs were good, but you just couldn't dance to them, so I had to veto them. If you have any opinion on the songs I chose, or suggestions for the future, please let me know.

Reviews are always appreciated. Have a nice day.

Chapter Five

The party was already going in full swing by the time they got there. Zoe was still trying to calm down a little, but she was doing a better job of hiding it. The four of them entered the house where the party was, a light blue American Foursquare.

"Bill." George called to a boy Zoe recognized from the tackle game.

"Hey George." The boy said. George went over to slap hands, and Lemon leaned in to whisper to Zoe, "That's Bill Pickett. He's got a major bad for Addie, that's the girl whose house this is. Anyhow, he's been followin' her 'round like a lovesick puppy for months now, and she hasn't glanced twice. I'm not sure if she is not interested, or just playin' hard to get. In the beginning, it was pretty plainly the former, seein' as how she had a boyfriend at the time, but they broke up three weeks ago, and if you want my opinion, I'd say her interest is a bit peaked. Of course, no girl really wants to jump back in after a break-up. Aside from that, it's nice bein' wooed sometimes."

Zoe nodded, only half listening. Lemon's gossipy tendencies would be great for an avid socialite, but Zoe only needed to know enough to survive, she could care less about the sorted details.

George was saying hello to a bunch of the guys; he was clearly very popular. Lemon gave Zoe a few more gossip snippets, and then went to join George. Zoe didn't know what had happened to Wade, not that she really cared of course.

"Hey." A boy behind her said. "Haven't seen you around here before."

Zoe turned and smiled at him. "No, I'm new here."

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Logan."

He stuck out his hand and she shook it, "Zoe."

"Pleasure to meet you Zoe. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Zoe couldn't help but chuckle, "Do you the honor?"

Logan shrugged, "What can I say. My mother rose me up a gentleman."

Zoe sighed, "Well, I guess that's a good thing. It's just not the sort of thing you hear in New York."

"You're a city girl." Zoe nodded, "In that case, I _insist_ you allow me to show you how we party down south. Beginning with a dance."

"It's not a square dance is it?" Zoe asked teasingly.

Logan laughed, "Come on, one dance."

Zoe looked down at his outstretched hand, "Well, you certainly are determined." She smiled, and took his hand. The next song started, and Zoe relieved to hear "This Kiss" by Faith Hill blaring through the loudspeakers. Okay, so it was country, but it wasn't some hick with a banjo. Faith Hill was fairly mainstream as far country singers go. Logan led Zoe out onto the floor. She realized she was a little nervous. She was an okay dancer, but she was no Ginger Rogers. This was her first party here, and she was certain that just about everybody here tonight went to her new school, and at least a third of them had to be in her grade. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. Maybe it wasn't the world's best idea.

* * *

Wade made his way over to Fiona Parker. She didn't exactly have the prettiest face, but her cup size more than made up for it. She was one of those girls who developed early. Kind of like Zoe.

Wade mentally slapped himself. He was not going to think about that girl. He was not going to let her ruin his night. Some girls are just really good at ruing things, and it did not take Wade long to figure out that Zoe Hart was one of them. But, dammit, he needed to unwind. He needed to relax. He was going to have a good time tonight.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest girl in the room." Wade said as he walked up to her. She turned to him and smiled, "Oh, Wade, I'm hardly that."

"Well, I guess I'm not the best judge, seein' as you're the only one I've noticed."

Fiona giggled, "Well, daddy did by Patty and me new outfits this weekend. Course, her's is a bit more … sexy."

"Not from where I'm standin'." Wade smiled. Girls with sibling rivalry issues were way too easy. " 'Sides, you know what they say about girls in sexy outfits, don't ya?"

"What?" Fiona asked, looking fascinated.

Wade leaned in and whispered, "That they needed the outfits to make up for what their bodies couldn't do." Fiona giggled, "And from where I'm standin', I'd say you're not the sister 'at needs the help." Fiona smiled and brought her drink up to her lips, "Whatcha drinkin?"

"Whatever's in the punchbowl," Fiona said with a shrug.

"How 'bout I get you a refill and when I get back, we continue this conversation somewhere a bit more … private?"

Fiona smiled playfully, "What makes you think I'm that kind of girl?"

"What?" Wade asked, playing dumb, "The kind who likes her privacy?"

Fiona giggled, "Privacy, is that what their callin' it these days?"

Wade smiled innocently, "I just thought we could talk; might be fun to get to know each other a little better." His smile morphed into a smirk, "How we go about getting' to know each other is entirely up to you."

Fiona giggled and bit her lip, "Well, it has been some time since I've had some … uh … privacy." She handed him her cup.

Wade smirked. Too easy.

He made his way over to the punchbowl. The song that was playing, something dumb by Faith Hill, finally ended, which Wade was grateful for, and was replaced by _Amazed _by Lonestar. It was a little slow for his taste, but not bad. He was just glad Addie was done with the female singer ballads. _We get it. Girl power. Now move on already._

He poured some punch into Fiona's cup and started to head back over to her, when he caught site of a familiar-looking brunette, wrapped in the arms of one of the Mackenzie brothers. They were slow dancing. _Well, naturally, it's a slow song._ Still, it was a weird sight. Zoe, the abrasive, quick-witted when vocal, snarky girl looking as innocent and acquiescent as any ordinary girl would, slow dancing with a guy at a party.

It bugged him a little, seeing her close up against some guy, slow dancing. He did not really want to think about why. Without thinking, he put down Fiona's drink, walked up behind Mackenzie, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Mind if I cut it?"

Mackenzie looked down at Zoe, who was looking up at Wade, confused, "So long as the lady doesn't object, I don't have a problem with it, not that I wasn't enjoying myself, of course." He smiled at Zoe, and she returned it.

Both boys stood looking at her, waiting for the verdict, "Oh," she said, as if only just realizing that they were waiting on her (which maybe she had) "Um, actually, I was thinking I might take a break. _This Kiss _and half of _Amazed_ is enough to tire anybody out." She stepped out of Mackenzie's arms, which Wade noticed made his stomach unclench slightly, even though he had not noticed it was clenched in the first place.

"Thanks for the dance." She said, smiling.

"My pleasure." Mackenzie said in response, "I'll keep an eye out for you at school."

He headed off, and Zoe went to sit down.

"Well," Wade said, following behind her, "should I be insulted?"

"What?" she said, only just realizing he was following her.

"You're fine dancing the night away with Mackenzie, but the second I show up, suddenly you're all danced out."

"His names Logan."

"Yeah. Logan Mackenzie. He's one of the Mackenzie brothers. There's four of 'em."

"Isn't that all the more reason to call them by their first names?" Zoe said smartly.

"I use last names a lot, okay? I like it. Anyway, don't change the subject."

"Which was what exactly?"

"Were you actually tired, or did you just not want to dance with me for some reason?"

Zoe snorted, "I didn't peg you as the insecure, needy type."

"I'm neither," Wade said, offended, "I'm just curious is all."

"It wasn't exactly personal." She said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Either it was, or it wasn't."

Zoe sighed, "Look, dancing with Logan was nice. Simple. Good looking guy asking me to dance."

"He's not that good looking." Wade mumbled. She didn't seem to have heard him, and he was glad. That was a pretty lame, embarrassing thing to say. She might start to think he was jealous or something.

"Then you come over, and I have to choose who to dance with, and I know you, sort of, I'm mean, you're not exactly a stranger anymore, and suddenly it gets complicated. I don't have a lot of simple in my life right now. I was enjoying it. I _need _simple."

Wade nodded, "Okay, I get it. You need to keep things simple."

"Why are you repeating what I said?"

"Just tryin' to show I understand."

"Repetition doesn't necessarily show comprehension."

Wade shook his head, "You are a piece of work, you know that? Why is it you always feel the need to pick a fight with me?"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do. Ever since I met you, you're yellin' at me or talkin' down to me. I know that's not how you are with everyone, not George, or Lemon, or your dance partner over there." He nods in Logan's direction.

Zoe looks up at him, but doesn't say anything.

"Seriously, what's that about?"

After a minute, she opens her mouth, but before she can answer, somebody behind her asks, "Wade?"

Wade looks up, "Fiona." Shit. He forgot.

"I was beginning to think you got swallowed by black hole somewhere between here and the punchbowl."

Wade shook his head and chuckled, "No, I just got uh, sidetracked for a minute."

Fiona looked Zoe up and down, "And who might you be?" she asked, mock-sweetly.

"Not someone with standards so low as to be looking for Wade." _Ouch. _"Don't worry. He's all yours." She walked off, and Wade watched her, then turned back to Fiona.

"Sorry about that. For some reason, that girl likes annoying me."

Fiona shrugged, "Maybe she likes you."

Wade burst out laughing, "You miss what she just said? Trust me, hell will freeze over five times before her and I ever share so much as a peck on the cheek."

Fiona smiled, seeming satisfied.

* * *

"_Ever since I met you, you're yellin' at me or talkin' down to me."_ The words echoed in her head as she made her way to the couch. A couple was making out on the other end, but it as a pretty big couch, and Zoe had enough room to sit and think.

Was it true? Was she unfairly mean to Wade? Okay, the guy bugged her. That was plain from the moment he had invaded her personal space at the practice. He was rude and crude, and he seemed to like provoking her. She hated guys like that. Plus, of course, she hated that he had seen her so vulnerable. Still, was that it? Or was there more. She thought about all the times she had chewed him out about something. There was when they met, but he had totally deserved that. Plus she hadn't exactly been feeling sociable, and he practically forced her to talk to him. Then there was after he picked her for tackle. Okay, that had been nice. But Zoe didn't like to be in someone's debt, and he clearly felt like he was doing her some big favor, which he so was not. Then there was the car ride to Harley's. So maybe she had sort of swindled him into giving her a ride, but he did not _have _to do it. Still, he had done her favors, and she supposed she should show some gratitude. However, for some reason, she just did not want to. He bugged her, but more than that, she realized, she sort of liked yelling at him. Because being annoyed with, mad at, or disgusted by someone was like dancing with Logan Mackenzie; it was simple. Some times, when you're life sucked, it was easier to find someone to take it out on than to deal with it. And the day Wade had provoked behind the reception desk, he had all but volunteered to be her catharsis.

* * *

The next time Wade saw Zoe was when he found her hiding out in Addie's kitchen.

"Not much of a party person?"

He asked as he came up behind her. She jumped. "No. I mean, I am, sometimes. I'm just a little tired."

Wade rolled his eyes, "This anything like the last time you were tired?" he asked sarcastically. She didn't say anything. He started heading back to the party.

"Wait." He turned, surprised, "Um, look, I wanted to … apologize."

That he wasn't expecting. He raised his eyebrows.

"What you said before, about how I act towards you, you were right."

He crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm listenin'."

She took a deep breath. _This was going to be harder then she thought, _"I've been going through a … a kind of rough patch lately, and I guess I was looking for a scapegoat. And you made it, well, kind of easy." She smiled at him awkwardly, "but, you've done some really nice things for me, picking me in gym, and giving me a ride home, not telling anyone about how sick I got, buying the mouthwash for me-"

"Nice of you to notice."

"Could you not interrupt me? I'm trying to apologize here." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry. See, there's that whole, making it easy thing. Anyway, I shouldn't be taking my issues out on you. Some of the stuff you do or say really is horrible, and I maintain the right to make a stink if you deserve it, which, face it, you often do, but sometimes you are actually kind of decent, and I should acknowledge that."

"That's your idea of an apology."

"It's the best I can do right now. Take it or leave it."

Wade burst out laughing for the second time that night, "Lucky you ain't involved in makin' peace with other countries, 'cause darlin', if you were, we'd be in world war three right about now."

She gave him a look, "So?"

"So?"

"Are you going to accept my apology?"

Wade thought for a minute, "I'll take it under consideration."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "You know, if I'm going to try and be more grateful when you're decent, you could try and be decent more often. Kind of a quid pro quo sort of thing."

"You're not helpin' your case darlin'."

"Can you stop calling me that, please?"

"You're pickin' a fight again, you know that right?"

"Well, it's annoying."

"You pickin' a fight?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, the name."

"Why, it's pretty tame. I could come up with way worse things to call you?"

Zoe huffed, "You know what, forget it. I take the apology back. If you're not even going to make an effort to be amicable and respectful, I don't see why I should have to."

She crossed her arms and headed out of the kitchen. Wade went after her, "Hang on."

"What?"

He sighed, "You really tired?"

"What?" she asked, this time more confused then angry.

"Before you started apologizin', you said you were tired. That true?" she nodded, unsure where he was going with this. "If you want, I can give you a life back. This party's about dead anyway."

"What about your _little friend_ from earlier? Won't she miss you?"

"Why," he asked, stepping closer to her, "You jealous?"

"Ew! God no."

_Ouch, _"You're loss. And if you must know, she and I finished … talkin' 'bout thirty minutes ago."

Zoe nodded, "What about Lemon and George?"

Wade shrugged, "They'll get a lift from someone." Zoe bit her lip, unsure, "Look, don't worry. It wouldn't be the first time I took off with the car and left them stranded." Zoe looked up at him in shock, "I'm kiddin'. Geez, you're easy." She scoffed. "So?"

"I guess. I mean, if they're cool with it." Wade nodded.

He asked George and Lemon, but they might not have heard him. They were a little … busy. Still, they did not protest, and that was good enough for him.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Hello. So, in all honesty, I wasn't planning to write the car scene; I was just going to start after he dropped Zoe off and mention a silent car ride. However, a couple of my reviewers, Jen and LittleRed22, said that they were really looking forward to reading it so I thought, 'eh, what the hell.' And I am glad I did, because I think it turned out really well. I have a lot to say about this chapter; it was a lot of fun to write. However, I will put that at the end so as not to spoil the chapter. There will be a super-long author's note. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read, review, and have a nice day.

Chapter Six

This time, Zoe didn't make a comment about his car, which he appreciated. The first fifteen minutes of the car ride were silent, which was driving Wade out of his mind. It wasn't so much that it was silent; it was that it was awkwardly silent. He decided, against his better judgment, to attempt a conversation.

"So." Wade started. She didn't really react, "Um, so, where'd you learn to play tackle?"

"Gym class." Zoe said with a shrug.

"Well, you're not bad." She nodded, "You, like, a sportsy, tomboy type of girl?"

Zoe scoffed, "That is such a stereotype. What? I can't hold my own in a tackle game without being some sort of tomboy?"

Wade shrugged, "I was just asking."

More silence.

"So, uh, you like Bluebell so far?"

"Well, it's a far cry from New York."

"I'll bet."

"Have you ever been?" he looked at her blankly for a second, quickly turning his eyes back to the road, "To New York, I mean." She clarified.

"Oh. Uh, nope."

"Well, it's amazing. Totally different from here. Everybody minds their own business."

"Which is clearly a major sellin' point with you."

"You could move there, and it would be at least a month before you even _met _your neighbors."

"Sounds kind of lonely."

"Not lonely just," she paused, searching for the right word, "private." She finally said.

Wade nodded, "Well, I guess that's a good thing sometimes."

More silence. Yeesh, it was like pulling teeth with this girl.

"So, um, you never told me why you're here. That is, what brings you to Bluebell?" silence, "Zoe?"

"Oh, um, right. Sorry. What was the question?"

"What brings a city girl like you to Bluebell?"

"Oh that."

He waited, "Well?"

"I … I'm studying medicine with Harley."

"Oh, right, that story." Wade said, rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothin'." Zoe looked at him skeptically, eyebrows arched, "It's just, I don't really buy that. I mean, Dr. Wilkes is nice and charitable and all that, but I just don't think that's how you know him, or why you're here."

"You think I'm faking an interest in medicine?"

Wade shrugged, "I don't know what you're fakin', or what you're hidin-"

"Because I've wanted to be a doctor since I was nine."

Wade turned his head to her, surprised, "Nine?"

"Eyes on the road!"

Wade looked; there was a car coming at them. He served just in time. Then he pulled over.

"Nine?" he asked again, still surprised by how young she had been, but Zoe wasn't listening. She had gone pale again, and she looked like she might be sick, "Lord." He said in frustration. He unbuckled her, picked her up, and carried her out of the car. He brought her over to some bushes. She leaned over and he looked away. It wasn't that he minded, but earlier, he had gotten the impression that she was embarrassed by this whole thing and he figured he'd give her some privacy.

When the noises stopped, he went around back and handed her the bottle of mouthwash from before, "Lucky we didn't toss this, huh?"

She looked away from him, embarrassed, but she took the mouthwash, gargled, and spit into the bushes.

"You gonna be okay?" She didn't answer; she just kept trying to catch her breath. "You want me to wait in the car, or-" her eyes flicked up to his face when he said the word car. He noticed, but it did not seem like the time to ask about it. Zoe shook her head, sat down, and pointed to the patch of grass next to her. Wade sat down. She starred at the patch of grass at her feet. A few passed minutes, and neither of them said anything.

"Promise me …" Zoe started, her voice a whisper.

"What?"

"Promise me," she tried again, "Promise me you'll never feel sorry for me."

"Uh, what?" he asked again, this time more from a lack of comprehension than lack of hearing.

"Promise me." she looked up at him, her large anime eyes imploring, "Please."

He nodded, "Okay. I promise." She smiled at him. It was a small smile, and it was sort of sad. He could tell it was completely for his benefit, to show she was grateful, even though she did not feel at all like smiling. Still, it was a smile, her smile, and it was beautiful.

They were silent for another moment, and then Wade decided it was time to see if his suspicions were right, "You were in a car accident, weren't you?" he asked, his face serious, his voice quiet.

"How-?"

"Just little things. You freakin' out before, and just now, I don't know, I guess I just thought, maybe …" He let it trail off, "So, were you?" She was silent for a moment, and then she nodded. "What happened?"

"It was late, I was in the back seat, there was something, a truck, or … I don't remember. Anyway, I walked away, but …"

"But you're folks didn't?" she nodded again, "So, you're an orphan now?"

"I guess," she said, with a sad, odd sort of chuckle, "I never really thought about it that way."

Wade nodded, "And Harley, what, adopted you?"

Zoe nodded, "He's a, um, relative, that I never knew about."

"So, he's your guardian now?"

"Basically." She was silent for a minute, "You won't say anything will you?"

"My mom passed away last year. My dad started drinkin'. A lot. He's not really fit to take care o' me and Jesse, um, my brother, but it's our home, ya know? I don't want to end up in some foster home, or with some stranger, so I cover for him. Gotten pretty good at it, in fact. Good at pretendin' everything's okay." He sighed, "You're secret's safe with me, Zoe Hart. I can keep stuff under my cap pretty well at this point."

Wade wasn't sure why he had told her all of that exactly. He had been trying to prove he could keep a secret, but he hadn't meant to get so personal. It had all just come out for some reason. It was strange. She was the first person he had told.

"'Course I'm assumin' that you'll do the same."

Zoe nodded, then stood, brushing the grass off her, "We should head back to the car. I don't want Harley to send out a search party."

Wade nodded, got up after her, and headed back. He was smiling again, his serious look completely melted away. Nobody observing them would have guessed anything had happened.

* * *

"Who's that drivin'?" Harley asked as he looked out the window.

"Wade."

"What happened to George?"

"Oh, he and Lemon wanted to stay, and I wanted to bail, so Wade said he would give me a lift. He talked to George and Lemon, and I guess they said they could get another ride or something." Harley nodded. "I hope that's okay. Wade driving your car, I mean. I didn't think-"

"It's fine." He interrupted, "Wade knows cars. I trust him with anything that has a motor and an engine." They stood staring at each other awkwardly. Zoe was noticing a lot of awkward moments since she came to Bluebell. "So, did you have a good time?"

She nodded. It wasn't exactly a lie. She had not had a terrible time. The dance with Logan was fun. Mostly though, the night kept switching between a bunch of unpleasant emotions; boring, frustrating, terrifying, etc. And then of course their had been the part where Wade had gotten her to open up. She still wasn't sure why she had told him the truth. Maybe it was because he had known she was lying before, and she figured he would figure it out anyway. He was on the right track.

She had left out the whole Harley being her biological father thing, but she had still over shared. She wished she could take it back, but she knew she couldn't. She would just have to live with him knowing, hope he kept his mouth shut, and, more importantly, that he kept his promise.

"You wanna have a seat, watch some football or something?"

Zoe shook her head, "I still have some work to catch up on for school."

"Well, you want a snack while you work?"

She shook her head again.

"Okay, well, if you need any help - " She nodded, and then headed to her room. Harley sighed. He wanted so badly to connect with this girl, but he was getting nowhere.

* * *

After Zoe had caught up on her homework, she looked through her still unpacked suitcases for something to read. It was only 11 at night, and Zoe did not want to fall asleep until she absolutely had to. She was terrified of what she might dream, especially after the flashback she had had today.

She pulled out an old copy of _A Walk To Remember_ by Nicholas Sparks and began flipping through it, looking for the part where Jamie and Landon are helping the girl who got sick at the dance. It was one of the chapters she liked best, and besides, after the night she had, it seemed sort of poetic to read that part.

After finishing the chapter, Zoe started to think about Wade, and how he helped her today with the mouthwash and the lack of judgment. It was strange. He was being so nice to her, helpful even. That was not the impression she had gotten when she first met him. He had not seemed nice or helpful. She wondered what changed. It could not be that he pitied her, because he had started being nice and helpful before she told him the truth. Maybe she had just read him wrong. Then, Zoe remembered what Lemon had said _"he's only ever nice to girls he's tryin' to nail." Shit! Of course._ Wade was being nice to her to get her into bed. It was so obvious; she was surprised she hadn't seen it before. The guy was a classic Casanova. He was following basic seduction protocol.

Step 1: Get girl's attention by being a jackass.

Step 2: Tease girl constantly and hang around her so that her thoughts will be on how annoying you are, thus keeping you on her mind.

Step 3: Do something nice unexpectedly in order to confuse and gain gratitude.

Step 4: Show sensitive side by revealing some secret pain (i.e. his parent situation) to invoke pity and make girl start to believe there is more to you than meets the eye.

He was playing a flawless game, but there was no way she was going to fall for it. _Hell will freeze over five times before I give him so much as a peck on the cheek,_ She thought, as she started to snuggle under her covers. She fell asleep with a determined fire in her belly, tomorrow, she intended to make it perfectly clear that no power on earth would make her sleep with Wade Kinsella.

* * *

_Zoe's tousled, chocolate hair tickles his face; her head hovering above his as she looks down at him. She is smiling that unbelievably dazzling smile of hers. Wade can't help but smile too. He chuckles a little, and then she dips her head down to his neck. Her lips make there way up to his ear. She's driving him insane, lying on top of him, making him need her. Still, he wouldn't tell her to stop; not for anything in the world._

"_Wade," she whispers in that deep sultry voice of hers. He grabs out for her, tries to touch her, but she won't let him. She's in control, jiggling on top of him, calling the shots, kissing him, feeling him, and he is her slave. He has completely succumbed to her will, and a part of him doesn't mind. "Zoe." He calls out breathlessly._

_She comes up, smiles at him, and then leans down to tease his ear again._

"_You want me?" she asks in a whisper._

"_Yes." He breathes._

"_Tell me," she whispers as her hands and her lips head down towards his chest, "Tell me how much you want me."_

_She starts to head lower, "God, Zoe!"_

"_Tell me you need me Wade."_

"_Zoe."_

_She rubs the area around what he wants her to touch. He's dying for her to, but she doesn't. She won't; he knows that somehow._

"_Tell me that you can't live without me. That you need me here with you, always, touching always, making you feel the way you've never felt, the way you know only I can."_

"_God, yes!"_

_He feels like he's about to burst with desire._

_Then, she stops touching him, stops kissing him. She grabs the blanket and wraps it around herself, covering up, leaving him exposed and vulnerable._

"_I'll never want you like that. It's something you've always known. I'm too good for you. This was never going to happen. I could never really want to be with you"_

* * *

Wade jerked awake, panting heavily, and sweating harder than he had since the last heat wave. _Shit,_ was all he could think. No. This could not be happening. Wade had dreamt about girls before, but never like that. The dreams were usually more about the sex itself than they were about the girl. But that dream …

Not Zoe Hart, he told himself. She was arrogant; a New Yorker who clearly thought she was too good for Alabama and everybody in it. She was selfish, self-centered, ungrateful, hostile, a total headache. She was the worst kind of girl.

Besides, Wade didn't _like_ girls, not really. He lusted after girls, but it wasn't the same thing. He'd never had a girl who he … who made him feel like, '_making you feel the way you've never felt, the way you know only I can.' Shit! Why her?_ He asked his subconscious. Why did it have to be her? If it had to happen, which he wished it didn't, then why couldn't it have been someone else? Why couldn't it have been someone who was not such a pain in the ass, or someone who did not make him want to run a car off a road with her in it? Not to mention, someone who he had half a chance with. He sighed and massaged his forehead. _Zoe Hart. Shit._

* * *

"Mornin'." Jesse said as Wade made his way into the kitchen. Wade nodded in acknowledgement. He decided to pretend he was still groggy; he did not want to deal with his brother right now. The fridge was already open, so Wade went over and grabbed a milk carton out of it. Jesse appeared to be making something, waffles or pancakes, but Wade was good with cereal. Besides, he was no fan of Jesse's cooking. "So, who's Zoe?" Jesse asked casually. Wade almost dropped the carton on the floor.

"Um, what?"

"Zoe? Girl whose name you were callin' out last night?"

_Shit, _"Don't remember. Must'a been some girl my mind cooked up or somethin'."

"Uh huh." Jesse said, skeptically.

* * *

The next time Wade saw Zoe was after first period. She was fiddling with her locker, and the locker seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight. It was amusing to watch, but Wade figured he should probably step in.

"Need some help?" he asked. She ignored him, "So were back to that, are we?"

"Sh! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Okay." He waited. When she finally got her locker open, she reached in, grabbed her books, and headed off.

"Hey." He said, walking after her, "Ain't you gonna say hi or mornin' or anythin' 'long those lines?"

Zoe nodded, "Sure. Hello Wade. Good morning. I hope you are having a pleasant day." Her voice was cold, detached.

"You feelin' better, after, you know?"

"I'm fine. I have to get to class." She sped up, and Wade sped up too, trying his best to keep up with her.

"Do you have some sort of mood randomizer button on ya that I ain't aware of?"

"Nope. I just don't want to be late."

"So this cold shoulder thing is just in my head?" she didn't answer, "I gotta say it's a little weird. I mean, after last night, I thought we were finally starting to get along."

Zoe snorted and rolled her eyes, "I'll bet you did."

"What?"

She turned to face him, "Look, Wade, I'm new and I don't want to be late. So I'm going to clarify something, and then you're going to let me get to class, okay?" she didn't wait for him to answer, "Nothing happened last night. You and I will never get along. Nothing is ever going to happen between us. Okay? Good. Goodbye."

She walked off, and Wade just stood there completely confused. _What the hell was that?_

"Wade Kinsella!" a shrill, angry voice said behind him, "What happened to you last night?"

Wade turned, wincing, "Hey Lemon. You and George have a good time?"

"Yes. Great. That is, until we wanted to leave and the car was gone. After that, not so great. I guess things sort of went downhill. We didn't though. We had no car to go downhill in."

Wade chuckled to lesson the tension, but her glare made it clear that she was not amused.

"Listen, Lemon, um, I was just tryin' to do the right thing. See, Zoe wasn't feelin' well-?"

""You're blamin' _her _for somethin' _you _did?"

"No, I wasn't … look, Lemon, I was tryin' to be a stand-up-"

"Please. You probably just tryin' to score points so you could jump her bones."

Wade scoffed. "Like I would need to score points to get a girl in bed."

Lemon rolled her eyes, "Usually no, but I happen to know for a fact that your odds of gettin' that particular girl under covers is about equal to the odds of Magnolia wakin' up tomorrow and singin' the score of _The Barber of Seville_ in perfect Italian."

_Okay, ouch._ He knew it was true, but still … "Listen, Lemon, whatever you believe of my intentions, the girl was under the weather and he needed a ride-"

"Which would have been fine, had you gone to get us, instead of leavin' us stranded."

"I did, but you an' George were eatin' each other's mouths at the time, so I guess y'all didn' hear me."

Lemon stomped her left foot petulantly, then raised it, kicked Wade in the shin, and stomped off.

* * *

"All right everybody, settle down." The teacher said. It was Zoe's first science class here; she had not had science yesterday.

"Hey," someone whispered to her. She turned. It was George. He was hitting her with that dazzling smile again, and she felt lucky that she was sitting. When you're sitting, you're legs turning to jelly is of no consequence, "You want me to be your partner?"

"What?" she spat out, eyes wide.

The class giggled.

"Mr. Tucker, Miss, uh …" he walked over and checked his roster, "Hart, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Zoe blushed, embarrassed, and George spoke up, "I was just askin' our new student if she would like me to be her lab partner."

_He couldn't have said the lab part before,_ Zoe thought.

The teacher nodded, "It is very kind of you to offer to help out our new student Mr. Tucker, perhaps next time you could approach me as opposed to whispering during my class."

George nodded, "Yes sir. I'm sorry for disrupting the class."

He got up and took a seat next to Zoe.

* * *

The assignment was simple, the point was to find the molar mass of a gas, in this case, butane. The first step was to remove the striking mechanism from a disposable pocket lighter. Zoe started on it right away. She had always been good at science. When she was nine, she had decided she wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon just like her father. She loved it, and she had a natural talent for it. It felt nice, familiar, to be in a room where everything was logical and scientific.

"Hey, listen, sorry about before. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

She didn't look up; she was concentrating on what she was doing and she knew if she looked up at him and his smile, she'd never be able to look away.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who got us in trouble by not having the sense to whisper."

"Still, I feel bad."

"Don't."

She placed the lighter on the analytical balance, "Aren't we supposed to take it apart or somethin' first?"

"We just had to remove the striking mechanism. It didn't take long."

George looked around him; everybody else was still fiddling with the lighters, while Zoe was measuring out the water.

"That's impressive."

"It's a simple procedure."

"And here I thought I was the one helpin' you out. Looks like bein' partnered with you is turnin' out to be an extremely selfish act on my part."

Zoe giggled, "Only if you somehow knew that I was good at science."

"Good is an understatement. Where'd you learn all this stuff?"

Zoe shrugged, filling up the pneumatic trough, "My dad's a doctor. When I told him I wanted to be a surgeon he started working with me, showing me the ropes, and then, when he got busy, he let me come by the hospital and watch. I trailed one of his collogues, another surgeon, as an intern when I was twelve. It was a lot of fun. Science is a big part of medicine, everything from chemistry to anatomy. I knew I needed to be good if I was going to become a doctor some day so I worked hard, took advanced classes, did extra credit where it could.

I mean, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not like, some child protégé or something. I still have a lot to learn before I can get into med school, let alone become a surgeon. But I've always had a natural knack for this stuff. I guess it's genetic or something." She paused. Genetic. It had always been a part of her explanation for her talent, but now she knew that it wasn't that simple. Ethan Hart was not her father. Harley was a doctor, so she might have inherited something from him, but he was not a surgeon. Zoe had always wanted to be a surgeon. Was it just because of her dad? If she had known Harley was her dad, would she have grown up wanting to be a GP? How would that make her dad feel? Would he have been disappointed? Proud?

She was starting to feel woozy, so she put down the lighter and placed her hand on the lab table to steady herself.

"Hey, you okay?" George asked, his eyes full of concern.

_Pull yourself together Hart. Wade knowing is bad enough. You are going to keep things under wraps and maintain control._

She took a deep breath, and reached for the lighter again, "Fine. Why?" she asked it as casually as she possibly could.

"You were looking a little green for a minute."

She looked at him, a faking a confused expression, "I did? That's weird. I feel fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you want to see the nurse or-"

"And leave you to fend for yourself? Not a chance. We're a team, right?"

"Actually, I haven't actually done anything yet. You've kind of taken over the station."

Zoe looked down, realizing he was right, "Oh. Sorry."

"It's all right. I just feel kind of guilty is all. How about I do the next part."

Zoe nodded her head, "Sure."

"Okay then." He looked down, "Um, what exactly is the next part?" Zoe laughed, and George joined in with a light chuckle. It was a nice sound. Zoe liked it. "Sorry. Science isn't exactly my best subject."

"Well if you want, I can just-"

George put his hand up, "I appreciate it, but I don't want I grade I didn't earn."

Zoe smiled at him. "I think that's really honorable. Not a lot of guys our age would say that."

George smiled back at her, "Thanks." Their eyes locked for a moment, and Zoe felt her breath catch in her throat, "So," George said, turning back to the experiment, and clapping his hands together, "Tell me, madam surgeon, what should I do?"

Zoe could not help but giggle. An alarm screaming _TakenTakenTaken_ started going off in her brain, "Well, you want to hold the lighter under the water. Make sure it's below the mouth of the inverted cylinder"

George did as he was told, "Okay, what next?"

"Press the release."

George did so, and a bunch of gas bubbles started to form in the water, "Whoa."

"Now you want to lead the bubbles up into the cylinder."

"I'm … not really sure how to do that." Zoe laughed again. George looked at her in mock offense, "Sorry." She said, stifling her giggles, "I can take over if you want."

She carefully took the lighter from his hand. Their fingers touched briefly and it sent tingles up her spine.

"So," she said as she worked, "if science isn't your best subject, what is?"

"Civics." George answered without thinking.

"Yeah?"

George nodded, then remembered she was looking at the experiment, and said, "Yep. Similar situation to yours actually; my dad's a lawyer. Really big into law and politics. He always wanted my brother Harry and I to go into it to, so he made it a priority of study in the house."

"Hm." Zoe said with a nod, "So are you planning to?"

"Planning to?"

"Go into it." she clarified.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. I mean, I guess I find it interesting, but … I don't know. I guess, when your dad is pushing so hard for you to be something, sometimes it just feels like you don't have a choice. I think I might like to be a lawyer, but I also might like to be a professional athlete, or, I don't know, a singer." Zoe burst out laughing at that, "Hey, now, you can't assume anything. You've never heard me sing."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"My point isn't about what I'd be so much, I just never had the option to find out what else I might like. I'm sure I'm good at a bunch of stuff, not just law. I'd like to explore it, you know. But it just feels like my future's already decided."

"Have you tried talking to him about it." Zoe said as she wrote down measurements.

George shook his head, "He'd blow a gasket. I may not be a science wiz, but I know enough about chemistry to know that heart to hearts and my dad just don't mix."

Zoe smiled at his joke, then put down what she was working on and looked up at him, "George, I was inspired by being around my dad, but I decided I wanted to be a doctor because I loved it. If you don't want to be a lawyer, or you want to try other avenues, you need to do that. Parents always mean well, but you'll never be happy as a lawyer if you spend your entire career wondering what else you could have been if you'd tried. You need to figure it out for yourself."

George smiled down at her, "I appreciate that. Thank you Zoe."

"What happened to Madam Surgeon?" she asked with a chuckle.

George shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I like Zoe."

Her breath caught again. She knew he was talking about her name, but to hear him say that … _._

"We should get back to the experiment."

George nodded, still smiling. God, she was so screwed.

* * *

Author's Note: Right, so, I am going to go in order. First, Why I chose to have Zoe read _A Walk To Remember_. Well, we know Zoe likes Woody Allen movies, but we do not know much of her book tastes. I think, and correct me if I am wrong, but I think the only time we've seen her read a novel was in the pilot before Wade blew the lights out. The book was _The Notebook_, by Nicholas Sparks. I considered having her read that, but it seemed too ironic and déjà vu, so I decided to go with another Nicholas Sparks book. I went on the Nicholas Sparks websites to find out when they came out. I considered using _Message in a Bottle_ because it came out in 1998, so it would be new and popular, but I have not read it, so I would not be able to describe it. that brought me to _A Walk To Remember_ from 1992, which made it old enough that she could have read it a few times, and could be searching out a random part that she liked. When I remembered the scene where they helped the drunken girl at the party, I knew I had made the right decision. I mean, vomiting, a party, and somebody coming to the rescue, can you say quirk of fate?

* * *

Next, I know some people will be upset about the conclusion Zoe came to about Wade. The truth is, ever since Lemon said that, I have been waiting for an opportunity, because it just seemed so perfect. I made a note to myself to have Zoe remember it and think that was what Wade wanted from her. I realize it sets them back a little, but I think it makes sense. I enjoyed writing out the steps.

* * *

Third, I don't know how many of you caught this, but Zoe's thought, "_Hell will freeze over five times before I give him so much as a peck on the cheek,_" mirrored what Wade said to Fiona in the last chapter, "Trust me, hell will freeze over five times before her and I ever share so much as a peck on the cheek." In case you were wondering, yes, I did that on purpose. Because I think, in some ways, they are on the same wavelength. Plus, I just thought it would be fun. Good for those of you who noticed. You get an imaginary cookie. No calories! Aren't you happy?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the dream sequence. I had a lot of fun writing it. I considered just having it be a sex scene, but it seemed more poetic this way. I especially enjoyed writing the part where Zoe takes his blanket leaving him exposed. Not for dirty reason's, but because of what it means his subconscious it saying. She has all the control, she can strip him and make him vulnerable to her, while she keeps herself closed off from him. That was what I was going for, anyway. Let me know if you think it came across like that.

* * *

The idea for the dream sort of came from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Episode Four, Season Five, "Out Of My Mind." I do not want to spoil it for those of you who are unfamiliar, so I will just tell you the concept. Basically, a guy has a dream about a girl that makes him realize he has feelings for her. You think it's actually happening, but then he wakes up, and he says something like, "Oh no, god no," because he did not realize it before, and he does not want it to be true. His current relationship with this girl is one of animosity, and he does not want to like her. After I got over the anger of it being a dream and not real, I thought it was a really cool way to do it. Plus, that male character is awesome, and so is Wade, so they should mirror each other. In mine, I tried to make it obvious that it was a dream, because I think it works better, but that was what I was going for. I hope it came across well.

* * *

The Jesse part was fun. I hope to use more Jesse in the future.

* * *

The part where Zoe says, "Nothing is ever going to happen between us." Was supposed to mirror what she said in his dream. Let me know if you caught that.

* * *

As for the lab scene, please do not hate me, okay. Remember, I said I do not know who she will be with in this fan-fiction.

* * *

I try to put some subtle George-Wade differences like how Wade likes calling her by her last name, or royal highness, because he's a nickname guy, but George likes to call her Zoe. Also, how Wade said, 'me and Jesse,' where George says, 'Harry and I.' I'm sort of curious as to whether anybody caught that. To clarify, I am not trying to show that one is better, just that they are different.

* * *

I got the experiment from a website called fileschemvtedu/RVGS/ACT/lad/Experiments/Exp_17-Flick_Your_Bic

* * *

Okay. That's it. Sorry for the long author's note and thank you to those who read it. I hope you liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please let me know what you think have a nice day.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Hello again. It seems I am starting every chapter with an apology now. I know it has been a while. I've been fine-tuning this chapter, and trying to decide when to cut it off for chapter eight. It was longer, but I think it works better if it is cut here. Things have been hectic, and these next few weeks will be extremely hectic for me, so I do not know how much I'll be able to do. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon.

As Celia Toma astutely pointed out, it is never indicated in the show which Kinsella brother is older. Justin Hartley, who plays Jesse, was born in 1977. Wilson Bethel, who plays Wade, was born in 1984. Thank you IMDB. However, in my story, Wade is supposed to be Zoe's age, and she was born in 1982. This is not unusual; people often play younger on television. Anyway, if Wade was born in 82', and Jesse was born in 77', Jesse would be five years older. However, if that were true, Jesse would be out of high school, and we know Jesse left Bluebell, fought in a war (though I do not think they said which one) and got a job that definitely required some sort of college degree. So I figure Jesse could be a senior. He would graduate in 99' and could go off to fight in Afghanistan, because I think that is the next war. It can be hard to keep track; America fights in so many wars. Anyway, if any of that is inaccurate, or seems dumb, please let me know.

I would like to give a shout out to Mollie for her nice, detailed review. Thank you for what you wrote. I really appreciate it.

I know I have not been great at replying to this story, but I will try to work on that. Just be sure to keep sending them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a nice day.

Chapter Seven

Zoe was standing outside school, waiting for Harley to come and pick her up. She did not expect him to be late; he had made it pretty clear that he was going to be there. She was getting a little impatient though, not to mention thirsty. The heat in Bluebell was unbelievable. It was like summer in February.

She went back up to the school and located a water fountain. She drank the refreshing water for what was probably thirty or forty seconds, then turned to find a cute, charming boy smiling at her.

"Oh, sorry." She said, awkwardly stepping out of his way.

"It's fine."

He stepped forward and took a sip.

"Why didn't you tell me you were waiting? I would have moved."

"A gentleman always lets a lady go first. Sides, you seemed thirstier than Moses in that _Prince of Egypt_ movie."

Zoe smiled, "Well, thank you."

"Any time." The boy stepped away from the fountain and stuck out his hand, "You must be new here. I'm Jesse Kinsella."

Zoe shook his hand, "Nice to- wait, Kinsella? You're Wade's brother?"

Jesse rolled his eyes slightly. Wade was always quick to make an impression on hot new girls, "Yeah. You met him?"

"Unfortunately." Zoe said bitterly. Then she realized what she had said, and who she had said it to, "Um, I mean, no offense."

"None taken." Jesse said, cracking a smile.

Zoe smiled, "Well, I didn't, I mean … he just … he rubs me the wrong way."

Jesse nodded, "Sounds like we got somethin' in common." Zoe laughed, "So, I'm sorry, what was you're name?"

"Um, Zoe. Zoe Hart."

Jesse's eyes widened, and then an amused smile appeared on his lips "Zoe? Really?"

"Yep."

"Jesse, you comin'? We're gonna-" Wade stopped, examining the picture before him.

Jesse turned to him, grinning like a Cheshire, "Oh. Hey Wade. I was just meeting _Zoe_ here. I believe you two already know each other, you and _Zoe. _'Cause this girl, named _Zoe, _she says you two met already." He turned from Wade back to Zoe, but his eyes remained partially fixed on his brother. "And I have to say, that is an interesting name, _Zoe_. Really lovely. How do you spell it, z-o-e, z-o-e-y, or z-o-o-e-y?"

It was not _that_ strange of a question, but something about the way he asked it made Zoe feel a little weird, "Um, it's just z-o-e."

"Well, it's a great name." he said. Then he turned back to his brother, "Don't you think so Wade? The name _Zoe_, that's a pretty great sounding name, isn't it?"

Zoe noticed that Jesse was still grinning that huge grin. He kept putting an odd emphasis on her name, and sounded like he was going to burst out laughing. Wade, she noticed, looked like a deer in headlights. He tried to shake it off, pretend he wasn't fazed, but there was clearly something going on here that she was missing

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's fine I guess. I never really thought about it." His tone attempted nonchalance, but there was a subtle hint of panic.

Zoe scowled, "Wade doesn't really pay attention to girls names, just their cup sizes."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with appreciatin' the female body. If it bugs you so much, maybe you should dress a little more conservative." Wade said, seemingly back in his element. He turned to face her; he was smirking and Zoe would have figured it was no different then any other conversation if he were not intentionally avoiding his brother's gaze.

As if to make his point, Wade gave her an appreciative onceover, and chuckled when she scowled at him. Okay, so her clothes weren't exactly church appropriate, but the heat in the town was insane.

"I'm not going to sweat my ass off just because _some people_ are incapable of keeping their minds off sex."

"Ever occur to you that your looks are just the only thing about you worth notin'?"

Okay, that was a little harsh. Wade liked to tease, and he didn't usually take insults lying down, but that comment was definitely extreme. He was still intentionally avoiding his brother's gaze, and Zoe wondered for a second if maybe the comment was not just for her benefit.

"As opposed to you, who is obviously full of substance?"

"Least I'm not some stuck-up city girl with a stick up my ass."

"And at least I don't roll around in my own secretion."

Wade looked at her, stumped, "Um, what?"

"Pigs don't have sweat glands; they have to use their own pee to stay cool." Wade just stared at her, "I'm calling you a pig Wade. Though I'm not surprised you missed the subtly of the insult, you're hardly a rocket scientist. To be honest, I'm surprised you made it to high school." Okay, now _she_ was being harsh, and she knew it. But she was pissed. She was mad that he was trying to seduce her, and she was mad that he was being more obnoxious than usual.

"Hey now, there ain't no call for that. My grades are all right. Sure, they could be better, but, you know, I have a life."

Zoe scoffed, "Yes, sex and football. Quite and accomplishment." Okay. Maybe she was aiming to hurt now, but in her defense, he wasn't exactly pulling any punches.

"You wouldn't be so quick to judge if you had had a roll in the sack with someone conscious."

"Playboy." She knew name-calling was extremely immature, but then, so was Wade. Besides, sometimes one word was all you needed to get a point across.

"Ooh, way to get me where it hurts _your highness._" He said chuckling. His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Walking STD." she tried again.

That one seemed to anger him a little, "Brat!" he shot back, and Zoe smirked with satisfaction.

"Sex-Addict."

"Think you need a new theme, sweetheart." He said, his smirk back in place. God, why was he always smirking? Was it some sort of facial tick or something?

Jesse cleared his throat. He had been watching the exchange with amusement, but it seemed like time to intervene.

* * *

"I'll uh, meet you at the car." When he passed Wade on his way out, Jesse leaned over and whispered, "I know George is you're best friend, but I expect to be made best man at the weddin."

"Just 'cause we're blood don't mean I won't punch you." Wade spat back.

Jesse walked off chuckling.

The encounter had been draining to say the least. Wade had no clue what had Zoe so pissed at him, but he knew he had not helped matters. Okay, so a lot of what he said was true, but he was man enough to admit that some of it he just said to prove a point. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to think he had a soft spot for this girl that he barely even knew. He loved his brother of course, but the guy could be a real jackass. When he had seen them standing there, he had panicked, and then reacted the only way he knew how; by teasing, joking, and acting like an all around ass. Clearly, it had not worked as well as he had hoped.

After Jesse left, Wade considered apologizing to Zoe, but it was not like any of what he said had been a lie … okay, maybe the part about her having nothing else to offer but her body. The truth was, other than Lemon and his mom, Zoe was probably the only girl he had met who he did _not _think that about. But she was a brat, and she was most definitely a stuck-up city girl with a stick up her ass. He did not know if she had ever had sex, but her prudish reaction to his advances led him to think she probably hadn't. Besides, Wade had way too much pride to apologize. He doubted Zoe would listen anyway.

So he just watched her storm off after making some comment about how at least _somebody_ in his family could be nice, and headed out to the car.

Jesse was waiting, smiling at him from the drivers seat.

"You two have a sweet little goodbye?"

"Shut it." Wade said as he got in next to him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your future best man?"

"You're a jackass, ya know that?"

Jesse chuckled, "She's certainly cute, a real spitfire. Certainly keeps _you_ on your toes."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." Wade said, folding his arms.

"That _cannot _be your angle. You're seriously tryin' to deny it."

Wade scoffed, "What am I bein' accused of denyin' exactly?"

Jesse shook his head, "I know what I saw in there Wade. Sparks. Major ones."

"Yeah. Sparks comin' off a dynamite stick. That girl's like a bomb, she brings destruction wherever she goes. I don't want nothin' to do with that mess."

"Uh-huh. So, you're saying you wouldn't sleep with her?"

Wade chuckled, " 'Course I would. She's sexy and she seems pretty damn athletic. She'd probably make for a good romp in the sheets, but that don't mean I want anythin' else to do with her."

Jesse nodded, "Okay. So, I suppose that means you'd be okay if I were to ask her out then?"

A huge knot formed in Wade's stomach. He was glad he hadn't been driving, because they probably would have gotten into an accident. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and as casually as he could, choked out, "Yeah. That'd be fine."

"You wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Not a one." Wade said, pursing his lips.

"Okay. Then maybe I will."

* * *

Zoe sat looking out the window, waiting for class to start. She was catching up surprisingly quickly, but she decided she would avoid any unwanted socialization by coming to class early. It was her fifth day going to the school, A.K.A. Friday, meaning she was only a few short hours away from the weekend. While school did serve as a good distraction from her life, she looked forward to not having to spend every second making sure nobody could tell how truly miserable she was. She also wouldn't have to deal with seeing Lemon and George together, which made her stomach hurt. Okay, so she had only known the guy a week, but there was just something about him that got to her and she could not shake it. She prayed that Lemon had not and never would notice. First of all, Lemon was one of the few friends she had made here. Second, considering how they had met, and the stories Lemon and George had told her about past pranks, including one very strange one involving a cow, she had the distinct impression that this was not a girl you wanted pissed at you.

She had been avoiding Wade like the plague since their altercation on Tuesday. She had done what she considered a thorough job of convincing him that he did not have even the slightest chance of seducing her, and she did not want to give him any reason to think things had changed. Avoidance was the best option.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. His name was Mr. Turner. Zoe noticed that a lot of the teachers were male, and she wondered if maybe Bluebell was a sexist small-town. "We left off Wednesday talking about what makes _The Great Gatsby _so unique. How about a refresher? Anyone?"

George raised his hand, "Well, I think it's 'cause of the way it's told."

"And how is it told? Somebody else. Come on, we went over this two days ago."

Logan put his hand up, "Um, it's told by a guy veiwin' it from the outside. Like, he's not actually in the story, he's sort of watchin'. The story's about this Gatsby guy, but Nick is tellin' it."

"And can anyone tell me what that's called? Mr. Malone."

"It's first person. On accounta' all the I's and you's."

"Now, does the fact that the story is not about Nick make the story suffer at all? Anybody?"

"Well, personally, I found it kind of dry."

"Thank you Mr. Kinsella. Please raise your hand next time. Now, would you care to elaborate on that statement?"

"Well, it just feels like we're gettin' this tiny snapshot of this guys life, but we're not really seeing it. They keep sayin' this Gatsby guy is so great, but from everything the narrator had said, he seems pretty dullsville. I don't know, maybe he is great, but Nick certainly ain't seen nothin' great about him."

Zoe raised her hand, "What about the life he's built? He came from nothing, and now he's known all around town, with this huge house where he throws these big parties."

Wade turned to look at her, "You think that's what makes someone great? Fancy houses and big parties? Let me tell you somethin' princess, greatness has nothin' to do with mansions and invite lists."

"That's not what I was saying."

"Don't get all offended. Some people are just shallower than others. There ain't no shame in it."

"I am not shallow!" everybody looked at her, surprised, and she realized how loud she had been and how ruffled she must have sounded. Damn Wade! She composed herself, and then, very calmly said, "I just meant that he has developed a reputation as great among people who live in his town because of his house and his parties."

"I still think he's borin'. I mean, we know more about his house 'an him."

"Mr. Kinsella makes an excellent point." Wade turned to back to the front and looked at the teacher, stunned. Zoe had a feeling that he did not often get that kind of feedback from teachers, "Can we really know Gatsby? Can you really know anybody by looking from the outside? Is it possible to truly know anybody, other than ourselves?"

Everybody was quiet as they absorbed the philosophical questions.

"For the next few weeks, I would like you to each trail a student, see their house, get to know them as best as you can, and then write about it. We will then read these papers as a class, and see if we can pick out our classmates based on the Nick-like descriptions their partner gives them. Mr. Kinsella, Ms. Hart, since your verbal sparring match started us off, how about you two pair up."

Wade smirked.

"What!" Zoe shrieked, "Mr. Turner, please, there has to be someone else I can pair with. Anyone, seriously, just not … please."

Wade's smirk faded a little.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hart, but that is my decision. In fact, I think you two will greatly benefit from this assignment. You may be surprised what you find out."

Zoe groaned, folded her arms on the desk, and plopped her head down. Why? Of all the kids in this class, why him?

* * *

After Mr. Turner paired everybody up, they were told to find their partners and use the remaining time to make a game plan.

Wade plopped down beside Zoe who still had her head buried in her arms. He had been glad that they were paired together; maybe he could get some answers about her bipolar attitude towards him, not that he cared or anything. Then, she had to make a big dramatic deal about how she would rather have anyone else as a partner. Okay, she hated him. He got it. Did she have to be so harsh and obvious about it?

"Howdy _partner_."

Zoe groaned, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"What?"

She looked up, "Look, let's just figure out a way we can do this with as little interaction as possible."

"I … think that's the exact opposite of the point of the assignment." Wade said. Why did she always have to be so … difficult?

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Please, like you care about school."

"Okay, you want to tell me what I did to piss you off so much? Because, I'm searching my memory, and I'm comin' up blank."

"Do you not remember Tuesday? The thing with your brother? You have some sort of head injury or something?"

"No. I remember that. But you were bein' a bitch to me before. In the hallway, remember? The whole, 'You an' I'll never get along' thing."

"I wasn't a bitch." Her tone was not defensive, just matter-of-fact with a hint of snark.

"Yeah, you were. Trust me, I've known a lot of bitches." He was hoping that might bait her. If he could rile her up, she would start ranting, and he might actually get some insight. But no, she could not cut him a break.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said it so casually, with such disinterest; it made him want to scream. Girls did not act like that around him. He might not be the smartest, or most talented. He wasn't the most charitable. He was athletic, but there were other guys just as athletic as him, some more so. He was not ashamed to admit his flaws; he knew his strength. Wade Kinsella could make a girl swoon and giggle with a smile, make her captivated by a gaze. All it would take was a Kinsella patented silver-tongued line, and she was his for the taking. He held up his part of the bargain of course; he gave her an unforgettable night, possibly two or three if he was so inclined and she knew not to expect more. The point was, it was his thing. He was known for it, he took pride from it. Then this, what word had Jesse used, spitfire comes into the city and makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself. He had even stooped so low as to try and be her friend. If that were not pathetic enough, she would not even grant him that. She was all smiles with George, or Logan, or even Jesse, but for him, it was all groans and as little interaction as she could manage. He liked teasing her, getting her riled up, but this was something else. She was not just riled up by some offhand comment he had made. She was an ice queen. Frankly, he was sick of it.

"Look, Zoe, I'm sorry about what I said around Jesse, all right. I know you probably won't believe me, but that won't really about you. It was a … a brother thing. But we both know you had already put me on your hate-list by then. As for whatever you were upset at me about, whatever got me that spot on your list, well, maybe I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not. I don't know. 'Cause I really got no clue what it is, so I don't know if I should be apologizin' for it. Could be I was totally justified, and don't feel I should need to apologize. Either way though, you an' I gotta work together, unless you want to flunk, and I'm bettin' you ain't ever had so much as a B. Might make that whole surgeon thing impossible. Plus, then you wouldn't be able to look down on all us lowly not A getters."

"What is with making all these assumptions about me?"

"They're not assumptions. I'm just good at readin' people."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit." She shot him a death glare, "So, what time should I come over?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm supposed to see you're house."

"I'm sure you've seen it. I live with Harley, who you know, and you've lived here forever."

"I ain't seen the inside."

"What's wrong with your house?"

Wade shrugged, "Just didn't figure you'd wanna give up the home field advantage. Your choice I guess."

"Fine, my house. Be there at four."

Wade smiled, happy she had taken the bait. Sometimes, she was just too easy. Other times …

The truth was, Wade did not really want her knowing where he lived. He had already told her more about his personal life than even his closest friends knew. If he were being honest, he was kind of … embarrassed. No point in sugarcoating it. Wade was embarrassed by where he lived, and who he lived with. He may have told her about his dad, but hearing about it and seeing it were two very different things. Also, he did not want to give Jesse any extra opportunities to ask her out. So, her house it was.

He had to admit, he was curious to see where she lived. He wanted to see her room, and not for the reason he usually wanted to see a girl's room. Well, for that reason too, but he did not see that happening, or at least not any time soon. No, he wanted to see how she had decorated the place. She was so private, and the way a person decorates their room says a lot about them; how girly they are, what sort of music they're into, if they read a lot. He wanted to know. He didn't know why, or rather, he did not_ want_ to know why, but there it was. He wanted to get to know this girl.

* * *

"Somebody's in a bad mood." George said as Zoe plopped her books down next to her and sat.

"I got paired up with Wade for that stupid English project. You saw. I could have been paired with anybody, you Lemon, that blonde girl who sits in the back and giggles at everything. I mean she's annoying to the point of me wanting to claw at my scalp, but anybody would have been better than Wade. Now, I've got to spend all this one-on-one time with him. Urghhh."

"Was that a growl?" Zoe blushed, embarrassed, "So, what's so bad about spendin' time with Wade. He's a great guy."

Zoe nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, I know he's your friend, but … Look, Wade is a good friend to you because you're a guy, but I'm a girl, and Wade has a pretty chauvinistic attitude."

George chuckled, "Yeah, I guess he can be a little lewd sometimes. But his heart's always in the right place."

"I'm not concerned about his heart, I'm concerned about his hormones."

"So what, you think you hang around him and he'll jump you?"

She could tell by the way he said it that George found the whole thing amusing.

"Guys like that … they're lecherous. They look at women like they are nothing but breasts and ass. And I am way more than boobs and ass."

George chuckled again, "I'm not sayin' you're not. It just doesn't seem fair that you're puttin' him in the lecher category. You don't know him that well, and he's been pretty nice to you from what I've seen."

"That's what worries me. Lemon told me how he works, he's only nice to girls to get them in bed, and I do not want to give him any reason to think that he can get me. I am not that sort of girl; I don't do that sort of thing."

"Wow. I had no idea you were so … proper."

She could not tell if it was a compliment, insult, or observation, but before she could ask, the teacher came in and the two of them got to work.

* * *

"Lemon told her what?" Wade and George were hanging out by that lake, skipping rocks. Lemon was coming down a little later, but she had to babysit for a little bit first.

"Apparently she said that you are only ever nice to girls to trick 'em into bed."

Wade picked up a stone and threw it, hard, "So that's why she's been cold-shoulderin' me."

"Is that a word?" George asked with a smile. Wade shook his head and chuckled. He was going to _kill_ Lemon. "Well, she has a point, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Still, she shouldn't go around spreadin' stories about people to girls she barely knows."

George shrugged.

"Hello boys." Lemon said, coming up from behind.

"Well, if it ain't the gossip queen herself." Wade said.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment?"

Lemon turned to George, "What's up his ass?"

George shrugged, "Apparently you told Zoe somethin' that made her think Wade is a chauvinistic lecher."

Lemon laughed, "Which is a problem because? I mean, he is." Wade gave her a sharp look, "What? You are."

"I may get around, but it don't mean I'm incapable of bein' nice to women without some ulterior motive. I mean, I'm nice to you … ya know, sometimes."

"And I told her that."

Wade shook his head, "You realize you made it so now anytime I do somethin' nice for her, she's gonna think it's because I want in her pants."

"Isn't it?"

Wade tossed a stone over Lemon's head. She ducked and it hit the water. "Look at that, I got a triple skip." Wade said with a chuckle.

Lemon's eyes were venomous and she lunged at him. George held her back, "I'm gonna claw you're eyes out. You were tryin' to hit me you son of a -"

"Lemon! Come on now, Wade didn't mean anythin', right?"

"Well, I'm rather fond of my eyes, so I'm gonna say yes."

Lemon scowled, but she stopped struggling and George released her.

"I'm goin' in the lake. Don't you boys dare follow me!"

Lemon started stripping, and Wade looked away. This was another thing she had started doing after her mom left. She had become more … promiscuous was the only word he could think of. Oh, she would never cheat on George with another guy, but she had no qualms about stripping down and skinny-dipping in front of them. In fact, Wade was pretty sure that if he looked, she would not kill him. George, however, would, so he averted his gaze until he heard a splash.

"So, is that in the waitin' for it category, or have you and Lemon been there done that?" Wade asked motioning with his head at Lemon who was swimming in all her glory. George glared at him, so Wade backed off. "You wanna hop in?"

George shook his head, "Let her cool off first." Wade nodded, "So, can I ask you somethin'?" Wade nodded, "Why does this Zoe thing bug you so much?"

"What d'you mean?"

"You just seem pretty upset about her thinking you're tryin' to seduce her."

"I'm not upset, just … I don't like stories bein' told about me."

"Sure, I get that. Still, you seemed pretty putout about the whole thing. You know, a little angrier than the situation calls for."

"Well, I'm not." Wade said hostily. George was getting on his nerves with this inquisition.

"Wade, I know you pretty well. Every girl in town basically knows you're a lothario, and it's never bugged you. So what gives?"

"You know, I bet she's cooled off by now, and I'm dying for a dip. Catch you on the wet side Tucker." Wade said as he patted George on the back. Then he pulled off his shirt and hopped into the lake.

* * *

Author's Note: First off, I loved writing the Jesse part in the beginning. It was one of those things that pops into your head and you cannot get rid of it until you write it down.

I love Jesse. Of course, that is just partially because I am a Smallville fan and I love Oliver, but I also like Jesse. He was funny and cool and I could totally see him and Wade being related.

I'm anxious to hear what people thought of that part.

Second, the stuff about The Great Gatsby. I know it is probably a little confusing if you haven't read it. I also know my opinion seeped in a bit to their conversation, but I just cannot deal with that book.

**Rant Alert !** It's a classic, and everybody raves about it, but to me, the most interesting part was the front cover (it was a drawing of a guy, presumably Gatsby, and it was published a while ago, but it looked eerily like an actor I am familiar with). The characters are completely one-dimensional, and I know people say that that is how people were in that time, but even if that was how they _behaved_, there should have been more. And we're supposed to think it's this epic love story, even though we know next to nothing about the individual characters or their relationship. We do not grow to care for the characters; we barely get to know them. Plus, up until the last couple of chapters, nothing actually happens. It's just Nick going to parties, and talking about it, and meeting people, and talking about it, and doing … whatever, and talking about it. There is not plot, no arc, it is barely a story. We hear Nick's commentaries on the society he lives in, and the people he meets (impression which never go beyond the superficial) and then when something remotely interesting actually does happen, they end the book. Okay, **Rant over**

I really enjoy exploring the Wade/George/Lemon relationship. I think it was probably a really close friendship, and it's a shame we did not get to see them when they were that close. They should do a flashback or something (I love flashbacks).

I checked the date for "Prince of Egypt", just in case, and it would have come out by then.

Now, I know it seems like Wade and Zoe are always going back and forth, fighting, and making progress, and then being derailed. It's a lot of one step forward, two steps back. I am sorry if this bugs you. I just think that is sort of what their relationship is like. It's the same in the show, Zoe hates him when she meets him, then she makes out with him, then she hates him again, then she starts to warm up to him, then she wants to sleep with him, then she doesn't, then she thinks he's self-centered, then she thinks he's heroic, then he's the guy who makes her feel safe at night and who she doesn't chew out for smacking her but, then he kidnaps her and she encourages somebody to sue him, they have a moment, then they fight, then they have another moment, then they have another fight, then they make up, hen they have another fight, then there is the bluebell battle, which I do not even no how to categorize. One of them is always angry, and then they come back from it. I think that is a large part of what makes their relationship so interesting. The constant back and forth creates tension, and it prolongs the inevitable end, which is either a relationship, or a rejection that they might not recover from. Either way, we will never have these fun banter days quite like this again. If you do not think this makes sense or is accurate, let me know. I just feel like that is how they tend to interact.

Now, if you are waiting on an update from me, and you are into this sort of story, you should check out "One Summer" by jailynn. The concept is somewhat similar, and it's pretty good. I'm currently waiting for an update on that. See, I get it, I wait for updates too.

I guess that's it.

Enjoy.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Okay, now that the new episode has premiered, we finally have some answers. Lavon was four years ahead of Lemon, Wade, and Zoe, meaning he would be a freshman in college when they are freshmen in high school. I will stay true to that, but I am going to try and find a way to bring him in. Now I wrote the first part of this before the premiere aired, and the second part tonight. I hope you like it.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Mollie, you are such a sweetheart. Thank you so much for the things you said. I wish you had an account so I could respond to you.

Gilmoregirls1197, I am glad you think so.

P.S. At the end, after the author's note, I have put a long rant responding to the premiere, for those interested.

Chapter Eight

By the time Wade got home, it was already a quarter to four. He was still wet and he smelled like lake water. _So what_, he thought. _So what if her stupid city sensibilities would judge him for it?_ It was a nice, natural, Bluebell even as he thought it, he was starting the shower up.

He picked up the phone and dialed Harley's number.

"Hello."

"Dr. Wilkes. Hey. How are ya?"

"I'm fine Wade. And yourself?"

"Good. Listen, is Zoe there?"

"Zoe? Yeah, she's up in her room."

"Well, could you let her know that-"

'_Did you call me?'_ Wade heard her ask in the background in that smooth, sexy voice of hers.

'_No, but, you're timin's great. Phone's for you.'_

He waited a minute, "Hello?" she sounded cautious, but friendly.

"Zoe. Hey, it's Wade."

"Oh." And just like that, her voice was ice again.

"Listen, I was just callin' 'cause, well, I got a bit held up, so I'll be a little late. But, I should definitely be there by four thirty."

"Fine whatever."

"Nice to hear you're so enthusiastic."

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Just don't be late. I don't want to wait around forever."

"Can't wait to see me, huh?" he joked.

"I'm hanging up now. Just be here at four thirty."

The line went dead. Crazy, crazy, crazy girl. Why was she such a pain in the ass? Okay, so she had not been so bad during that phone call. In all honesty, he had been more upset about how cold she had been to him. She was all detached and apathetic. He got why, now that he knew what Lemon had told her, but it still bugged the hell out of him. And he hated that. He hated that he cared what she thought about him. He hated that he felt the need to shower and look nice before seeing her. It wasn't like she was a queen or something. She was just some girl he had known barely a week, part of which she had spent not talking to him. He wanted to just show up sloppy and not care that she looked at him with disgust. But he would care; he knew that. Her disgusted face was adorable and hilarious, but he wanted her to not be disgusted by _him_. And he really, _really_ hated that.

* * *

"Wade's coming over. That's okay, right? I, um, forgot to run it by you." it was weird, running that type of thing by somebody who you barely knew. She still did not know how to look at him. She already had a father, so it felt wrong looking at him like that, but then how was she supposed to look at him. So far, every interaction had been awkward and as short as she could possibly make it.

"Sure. Wade's a nice kid." Zoe went to the cupboard to grab a bowl of cereal, "What's he coming over for? You two have a date or something?"

Zoe was glad she had not started eating yet, because there would be milk and Frosted Mini-Wheat pieces everywhere. Instead, she just burst out laughing, "A date? With Wade? You have got to be kidding. "

Harley looked at her and shrugged, "It's not so bizarre. You two are around the same age, and you seem to be spending a lot of time together-"

"Only by unfortunate coincidence. For example, now, he is coming over to work on a school project, and believe me, if the teacher had not partnered us up … well, let's just say I'd rather do this project with anybody else."

Harley nodded, "Has he done somethin'? I mean, should I be comin' after him with a bat?"

Zoe giggled. Okay, so Harley was kind of funny, and he was protective, which was nice, but that did not make him her father. _No, your DNA does_, she thought. "No, nothing like that. He's just a pain."

Harley nodded, "So, what's this project about?"

"Getting an inside perspective on who people really are."

Harley nodded again, "Ah. _The Great Gatsby _project." She looked at him questioningly, "I got a lot of patients at the high school, and they've been doin' that project for at least the last ten years."

Zoe nodded, "I'm gonna go get some reading done. Wade should be here in twenty minutes, but I don't know how punctual he is, so …" she shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be upstairs."

She got up and headed for the stairs, "Uh, Zoe?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning.

"Are you … that is, do you like it here? Are you doin' okay?"

"I like my room. It's nice." She knew that probably was not what he meant, but she did not want to talk about what he was likely referring to. She hurried up the stairs before he could clarify.

When she got upstairs, she looked at her closest, all the boxes. She knew what was in them; pictures she would not be able to look at without breaking down, old presents she was not ready to see, clothes her mom had gotten for her from some famous designer who was all the rage in France, even though nobody in America had heard of them yet. Her mom always made sure she wore it before it was trendy, so she could claim it was her look first, even though it wasn't. Zoe had never really cared much; sure, she liked clothes, but she did not give a lot of thought to being a trendsetter and who got credit for fads. Still, that stuff had always been a big deal to her mom. One whiff of perfume or a Chanel scarf, and she might break. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face her past. And she definitely was not ready to put stuff in drawers as though they belonged here. Because that would make it real, and despite what she wanted people to believe, she just wasn't there yet.

* * *

It was four twenty seven when Wade got to the Dr. Wilkes' house. He had showered, and thrown on a clean pair of clothes, but that was it. They were not some fancy clothes; they were the same kind he always wore. His hair was clean, but he had not styled it any different than normal. He was not going to turn into some chick just because some New York princess thought she was to good for him.

He rang the doorbell. When nobody answered, he rang again. He heard footsteps, the kind that can only be made by tiny little feet, and then he saw Zoe through the screen.

"You're early." She said when she opened the door. She was wearing the same clothes she had been at school. She had not showered or done anything special to prepare for him coming over, not that he had expected her to. Still, a little effort on her part would have been nice.

"You gonna invite me in?" he asked, leaning his head down to her level. He caught a whiff of her perfume. It was fruity and made him woozy.

"Yeah. Sure, come in."

He followed her inside, "So, this is where the good doctor lives, huh?"

"Yep."

Wade sighed, "Listen, I think I need to clarify somethin' for you. See, um, George told me about you're little chat with Lemon-"

"I guess this town doesn't do confidences."

"I'm sure he would've kept it to himself if you'd've asked 'im. He's good like that. Anyway, I don't really give a damn what you think of me one way or another, but just to set the record straight, I ain't tryin' to sleep with you." she looked at him skeptically, arms crossed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, if you offered, I wouldn't say no. You're sexy and I'm easy, but I'm not tryin' to trick you into fallin' for me or anything. The reason I was bein' nice to you is because I like and _respect_ Dr. Wilkes. He's been my family doctor for years, and he looked after my mamma when she got sick. That first day we met, at his work, he asked me to look after you, make sure you were okay, and I told him I would. I don't break my word; I'm honest, despite what you may think. Don't get me wrong, there were a couple times I regretted makin' him that promise, but there were others … the point is, that's why. This isn't some long, carefully planned tactic to get in your shorts. I'm not plannin' some big _Cruel Intentions_ scheme or anything crazy like that. I'm just tryin' to be a good guy an' keep my word."

"So, basically, what you're saying is, I'm a charity case."

Wade sighed, "Everything's got to be a fight with you, don't it? Can't you ever give a little?"

Zoe sighed, "Okay. Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you were only interested in … but you have to admit, you do have a reputation-"

"Which is clearly true, because nobody is ever misrepresented in high school gossip. You know, I think CNN always checks with us before goin' on air to make sure they got it right." Zoe laughed. "You just laugh at somethin' I said?"

"I must be delirious or something." It was not the kindest comment, but it was said without malice or apathy. And, she was smiling at him. The ice seemed to have thawed.

"So, we better get to work. I guess I should start observin' you. You showered yet? 'Cause I'd love to observe that."

"Wade! God, you're such a pervert."

"Yeah, but at least I'm up front about it."

* * *

"Well, this is my room." Zoe said, holding the door open for him. He took the whole place in. It was nice. He spotted her bed, and had a slightly evil idea. It was too good to resist. He walked over and sat down, then looked up at her.

"I gotta say, I did not expect you to let me in your bed so soon … not that I'm complainin'."

He waited for hr reaction, and she did not disappoint; she approached him and pushed on his arm, trying to push him off the bed. He laughed at her attempt, "You wanted to feel my biceps, all you had to do was ask."

Finally, she toppled him over. He fell on the floor, landing sideways, and she laughed triumphantly.

Unphased, Wade got up and walked over to her dresser. Now that he and Zoe had 'made up,' so to speak, her outbursts and annoyance no longer bothered him. It was funny. He found he liked having her annoyed or angry with him. He liked pushing her buttons. He liked the cute faces she made when he got under her skin.

Wade opened one of the dressers. It was empty. He tried another. It was also empty.

"Well, so much for a panty raid." Zoe rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Where're all your clothes?"

Zoe blushed a little, "Oh, yeah, well, I haven't exactly finished unpacking yet."

"A bit in denial, are we?"

"No." Zoe said, in a way that clearly indicated a different answer, "I'm just … taking my time settling in."

"Uh-huh." Wade said skeptically, "So, where are your, what, boxes then?"

"Um, closet." Wade made his way over, "What are you doing?"

"Goin' to take a look."

"You can't just 'go take a look.' " Zoe said indignantly. Her use of air quotes caused him to smirk, "Some of that stuff is private."

Wade nodded, "All right then. How about you get some of those boxes out here so we can look at 'em together."

Zoe sighed, but complied. She went over to the closet, opened it up, and pushed a couple boxes out, "Okay. Here is how this is going to work. I am going to open a box to check what is in it. If I am okay with you looking in it, then I will say so. If not, you leave it be."

"What, you got some naked pictures a yourself in there or somethin'?" Zoe looked at him annoyed, and he smirked. "Relax, you can keep your dirty little secrets. There's probably pretty boring anyway."

"If you think you can reverse psychology me into showing you all the boxes, you are sadly mistaken."

"Um … reverse what."

"Look at me, acting like I'm dealing with some criminal mastermind and not some moron from the middle of nowhere."

"Hey, wait a minute-"

"Hand me that, would you?" she said, pointing to one of those blades used to cut through tape on boxes. Wade did not move, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just such a _moron_ that I could not figure out what you wanted me to do. Now, what does the word _hand _mean again?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I didn't say you were brain dead, but, come on, you aren't exactly winning any awards for intelligence either."

"Do they even have those?" Wade asked with a laugh.

"Sure. The Nobel Prize, The Lasker Award, The Alfred Stock Memorial Prize, The Albert Einstein World Award of Science-"

"What, do you memorize all those from a list or somethin'? Because, no offense, but that sounds like a royal waste of time."

"I think you and I have different ideas of what constitutes time wasted and what constitutes time well spent. Now will you please pass me the freaking cutter thing?"

"I think the word you're lookin' for is utility knife. And you know, in the time it took you to lecture me, you could have just come over here and gotten it."

Zoe sighed in exasperation. Wade smirked, but he picked up the knife and handed in to her. Zoe took it, and leaned down to cut the boxes, which gave Wade a very enjoyable view. She stood back up and turned before he had the chance to look away.

"Well, this one's … were you just doing what I think you were doing?"

Wade shrugged, "Depends on what you think I was doing"

Zoe glared at him, "Were you checking out my ass?" Wade nodded, and chuckled at the look on her face, "You have no shame."

Wade shrugged again, "Girl with a nice ass bends down in front of me, I'm gonna look. Any guy would."

"That is not true. Some guys have some class."

"Let me tell you something, sweetheart, the only difference 'tween guys like me, and the guys you're talkin' about is I'm upfront about it. Those guys know girls like you will react with disgust, but their thoughts are just as dirty and perverted as mine."

"Somehow, I doubt that's possible." She said, and Wade just smirked, "Anyway, this box is fine if you want to take a look."

"Why don't you bend over it again first, take another sweep and make sure it is secret free."

Zoe groaned, "Don't make me regret forgiving you earlier. Just get over here."

"Whatever you say." Wade said, and squatted down next to her, "So, what treasured memories you got in here?" Zoe leaned forward to pick something up for him to look at. Her hair had fallen when she leaned down, and it was millimeters from his nose. It smelled sweet, probably like some shampoo she used. Without realizing it, Wade found himself closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Something about the smell was just so … Zoe. It made him woozy, and he hated to admit how much he liked that. Then, it was gone, and Wade opened his eyes in confusion.

Zoe had sat up; she was looking at him quizzically, "Are you okay?"

Wade mentally slapped himself, blinked a couple times, and then said, "Yeah, you were just takin' a while. Guess I started to doze."

Zoe rolled her eyes, and when she looked away Wade let out a small breath of relief.

"Well, here." she handed him a book.

"Um, okay… what am I looking at exactly."

"It's my Latin/English dictionary."

Wade raised his eyebrows at her, "You're kidding me, right."

"I told you I'm going to be a doctor. The names and terms in medicine … basically all of them come from Latin root words. In fact, a lot of the words we use stem from Latin. It's a good language to learn. My dad used to say that …" she stopped talking.

Wade could guess what was going through his mind, "You gonna have a breakdown again? 'Cause if you are, let me know. I'll go and raid your fridge until you're done."

Zoe looked at him, shocked, "Um, insensitive much?"

"I seem to recall somebody makin' me promise I would never feel sorry for her. I'm just tryin' to keep my word."

Her face softened a little, "Anyway, it's useful."

"What is?"

Zoe looked at him like he had asked a stupid question, "Latin. The dictionary."

"Oh, right, that." Wade put the book down, "You got anything else in there?"

"No, I used a box the size of a television to carry one paperback." Zoe said sarcastically. Wade smirked. Then, he reached in and grabbed randomly.

"Let's see what we got?" he said and he looked at what he had pulled out, "Hm, an elementary school diploma for one Miss Zoe Hart." He smirked, "Why would you keep a thing like that?"

Zoe shrugged. "I didn't know I had. I guess it just ended up with a bunch of the junk the social service people gathered up from my house." She said it so nonchalantly, but when Wade looked at her, he could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm not really a sentimental person."

Wade nodded, "Well, I guess makin' out of elementary is impressive. I mean, not everybody does it."

Zoe raised an eyebrow at him, "In this day and age? I mean, high school, sure. Middle school, maybe, but elementary? Who doesn't make it out of elementary?"

"People who die before they make it to ten." It slipped out so naturally, he did not even realize until it was too late. Wade stood up, his eyes a little dark, and walked over to her window, turning his back to her so that she could not see his face. He had not meant to say that, not meant to go there, but once something comes out…

"What … ?" Zoe did not finish the question, but she didn't have to. Wade knew that one way or another, they would get there now that he'd let it slip. It might as well be now.

"I, uh, used to have another brother. Older, by about two years. When he was eight, my dad was drivin' him to some kid's birthday party. He had been drinkin' … got in an accident. He didn't drink a lot back then … it was just one of those freak things. Tore my mom up. She made my dad swear up and down he would never so much as take a sip of alcohol for as long as she lived. I guess you could say he kept that promise, but I doubt she meant he should head straight for the booze the second she was in the ground."

Zoe looked at him stoically. He turned around, "You know, that whole, no pity thing, well, you ain't the only one who hates gettin' those kind of looks."

Zoe got up, walked towards him, and before Wade knew what she was doing, she had her arms around him. At first, he was surprised, stiff. But then he relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny little body.

"I'm so sorry." Zoe whispered.

Wade liked the feeling of having her in his arms. He liked that fact that she had been the one to hug him; that she cared. He liked having her head just below his nose where he could drink up her scent.

But he also wasn't really good with touchy/feely stuff, and this moment was becoming a little too Lifetime Movie for his taste, "So, you don't think I just told you that to get pity sex?" he said, trying to come off as cocky and obnoxious as he possibly could. She stepped out of his grasp and slapped him playfully.

"Let's get back to work," she said, turning back to the boxes. He missed the warmth of her body instantly. He knew he had been an idiot to say something that he knew would make her pull away, but it had also brought things back to normal. Back to light and playful and slightly annoying, which was way closer to his comfort zone than deep and sorrowful.

* * *

After Wade left, Zoe started on some of her other homework. It was a little hard to concentrate though. She kept thinking about Wade. Not in a sexual way, or even a romantic way, heaven forbid. More in a "Why is he so god damn confusing?" way. Sometimes he was sweet, sometimes he was a jackass, sometimes he was sensitive and vulnerable, sometimes he was crude and arrogant, he valued keeping his word, and for some reason, he seemed comfortable confiding in her, and she him, despite the fact that they barely knew each other. It was a mystery of Sherlock Holmes proportions.

She looked up at a knock on her door, "Hey, I don't want to bother you if your studying, but the phone's for you."

Zoe nodded, hopped out of bed, and headed downstairs to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Zoe?"

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's Jesse. Wade's brother."

"Hi. Yeah, I remember who you are. You should not identify yourself as Wade's brother though. It's selling yourself a little bit short."

Jesse chuckled on the other end, "Yeah, well, listen, I hope I'm not catchin' you at a bad time or anything."

"No, I was just doing some homework."

"It's Friday." She could here the surprise in his voice.

"I'm still new, and I have a lot to catch up on. Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do." After she said it, she realized how pathetic it had sounded. He did not seem to notice though, a fact that she was grateful for.

"Okay. Great. Listen, I was wonderin' if you had any plans this weekend."

"Um, nope. Being the new girl doesn't exactly invite a very active social calendar."

"Well, I was thinking of catchin' a movie, and since you're free, maybe you want to come with me?"

Wow. Okay, out of the blue, "Um, you mean like a date?"

"Actually, I was just thinkin' we could hang out. You seem cool, and I think it'd be fun to get to know you. Plus, the effect you have on my brother is worth the price of every ticket in the theatre." She heard him chuckle.

Zoe chuckled awkwardly, "So, Wade's gonna be there?"

"Well, I wasn't plannin' to invite him, but if you want-"

"No. No, I'm good. I already have to spend enough time with him working on that dumb project."

"Cool, so, I'll meet you at the theatre on Saturday, around six?"

"Um, sure, I guess, yeah. That sounds, sure."

"Okay then. Goodnight Zoe."

"Goodnight."

Zoe hung up the phone and just stood there, staring at it. She had not been asked out on a date since, well, a while. A few guys at from her middle school in New York showed interest when the breasts came in, but she always said no, so eventually they just stopped asking. Embarrassed as she was to admit it, she had never really been on a date. She had been to a few dances, but she usually went with a girlfriend, or a guy who was just a friend. She had never been on a real, honest to goodness date before. Was this a date? Jesse had said it was just 'hanging out.' He had seemed so … nonchalant. What did that mean; that he wasn't interested? That he was, and was trying to downplay it?

Zoe needed a girl to talk to. For a moment, she thought of her mother. They had never done the girl talk thing, but didn't a girl usually turn to her mother when it was time to start dating. She mentally shook herself; the last thing she needed was to think about her mother. Lord knew where that might lead. She thought of her friends back in New York. She had not seen or spoken to any of them since the accident. For all she knew, they had no clue what had happened to her. She felt bad, but she knew she could not deal with them. They were a part of her old life in New York.

Realizing her only option, she picked up Harley's phonebook and began looking. It did not take long to find what she was looking for; one of the advantages of small towns. She dialed the number quickly before she had time to second-guess her chosen confidant.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Um, Dr. Breeland. It's Zoe, Harley's … anyway, is Lemon there?"

There was a pause, "Um, yeah, hold on a minute." She could here surprise and uncertainty in his voice.

There was a little fracas in the background, and then, "Hello?"

"Lemon? Hey, it's Zoe."

"Well I know that. My dad told me. Why you callin'?"

"Um, is this a bad time?"

Lemon chuckled, "Did I say it was a bad time? Now, what're you callin' about?"

"I kind of need a girl to talk to."

"Should I assume this involves a member of the opposite sex?"

"Um, yep." Zoe replied awkwardly.

"Shoot."

"Well, this guy called, and may or may not have asked me out. I'm not really sure."

She waited for Lemon to respond.

"Hm. Well, I'm gonna need to dissect the situation. It'll be a little hard to do over the phone," she was quite for a moment, "Tell you what, I can't get away. I'm watchin' my sister, but how 'bout you come over. We can dissect and girl talk."

She thought for a minute. She had not really wanted to go anywhere, but this was more of an in person kind of conversation.

"I'll go ask Harley for a ride. See you in a few."

* * *

Lemon sighed as she hung up the phone. She was glad Zoe had talked; she did not really have any girls to hang out with, and Zoe seemed cool. There were some people, like AnnaBeth, whom she used to be kind of close with, but after her mom … she didn't need those girls anymore. They were dead weight, and they had no clue how to have fun. Zoe seemed to be more fun anyway.

She looked down at Magnolia, the tiny bundled up baby in her arms. She looked so innocent. She had no clue that her mom had up and left her without a backwards glance.

Lemon placed her sister in the crib and walked over to the radio. She would not get sad. She would not cry. Breelands did not cry. Breelands were strong. She would find some fast song and dance until she was too dizzy to see.

After a couple songs, she still felt kind of off. She looked at Magnolia, making sure she was safe, and sound asleep, then headed for her fathers study. He would not be home for a few hours.

She picked the lock on the liquor cabinet, and took out a bottle of whiskey. Her father did not drink the stuff, but he always made sure he was stocked for company, a fact Lemon was grateful for. She took out the cork, took out a glass, then thought better of it, and put the bottle up to her lips. It was cold and smooth going down.

* * *

"Hey." Zoe said, nervously.

Harley looked up at her. She did not usually start the conversations. He was surprised, but hopeful.

"Hi."

"Um, I was wondering if you could maybe give me a lift-"

"It's pretty late."

Zoe nodded, "I know, but Lemon and I were just talking and she invited me over."

"Like a slumber party."

Zoe nodded. He considered. He wanted Zoe to be happy, enjoy herself. He wanted to her to be safe. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him. He had never been a father before. He did not know the rules for this sort of thing. But it was not a school night, and she looked so nervous. He did not want to be the guy that made her nervous.

"Um, yeah, I guess that's all right. You got an overnight bag?" Zoe shook her head, "I'll get you one."

* * *

Lemon heard the doorbell ring once, twice, "Coming!" she called. When she opened the door, she saw Zoe, whose eyes widened at her disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks, "Well, there you are. I was wondering what happened to you."

"I, um, needed to find an … overnight bag." Her voice was confused, unsure, but Lemon was too drunk to notice.

"You're stayin' the night? That's just wonderful!" she jumped up and down and clapped her hands like a child.

Zoe followed her inside quickly, hoping that the car was far enough away that Harley could not see how drunk Lemon was.

"So, who is the cutie who asked you out?"

"Lemon, are you drunk?"

Lemon thought for a minute, "Yep, I think so. Why, you want some?"

"No." Zoe said, wide-eyed.

"It's just as well. There ain't much left anyway."

"Lemon-"

"I know what we should do." Lemon said, as though Zoe had asked, "We should sneak over to Ruby Jeffries house and plant a bottle under her bed. Then tell her parents about it. She'll be so screwed." Lemon cackled. It was a scary sound, "Ruby is a bitch. She likes makin' my life hell. You haven't met her yet, but you will. She thinks she so cool." Lemon hiccupped, "So who is the guy?"

"I think you should have some water." Zoe said, looking for the kitchen "Nope. Don't need water. Wouldn't say no to vodka though."

Zoe scoffed. Like _that_ was going to happen.

"I like you Zoe Hart. You don't BS about everything like everyone in this town. You're real." She hiccupped again.

Then, Zoe heard a wail. For a minute, she thought it was Lemon, but then she remembered what Lemon had said over the phone, "You got drunk while you were still babysitting a one-year-old!" It was sort of a question, but mostly shock.

Suddenly, Lemon started to cry.

"I am a horrible, horrible sister. I must have been a horrible daughter too. Just horrible, horrible, horrible." She started banging her head against the wall. Zoe ran over to her.

"Don't do that." she said, restraining Lemon. There was a bump, but luckily, Zoe had stopped her before she could do any real damage.

"You shouldn't a stopped me. I'm horrible. Horrible, horrible-"

"Lemon, Lemon, look at me." she did, "You are not horrible. You did something stupid. We all do stupid things."

"Nobody likes me Zoe. They all leave me. I fuck up, and then they just leave."

"Nobody's leaving, okay? Nobody's leaving." Lemon didn't day anything. She just kept crying. Magnolia was still wailing in the background. Zoe felt hung-over, even though she had not touched a drop of alcohol. "Listen, I am going to go to your phone and call for help, then-"

"Don't leave me."

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to call somebody to help-"

"No. Don't call my dad. He can't know that I -"

"I wasn't going to call you're father. I was going to call your boyfriend."

"I don't want him seeing me like this either."

Zoe sighed, thinking, "What about Wade."

Lemon seemed not to hear her at first. Zoe was going to ask again, but then she nodded.

* * *

He had been working on the car all night. He had tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he just saw her, and he could not have that. He needed to keep busy, and the car could use some refurbishing, as Zoe had oh so politely pointed out. He headed inside to get a drink of water, when he heard the phone ring. His eyes looked at the phone, then the clock. _Who the hell was calling at 12:30 in the morning?_

"Hello." He said, agitated.

"Wade." Her voice caused him to fumble with the phone for a second. Why was she calling? A small part of him thought maybe it was a booty call, but he disregarded that. She had made it clear that _that_ was never happening.

"Zoe? Why are you callin' this late?"

"I'm at Lemon's. She's … well, she kind of wasted, and crying, and she keeps trying to bang her head against the wall, and her sister will not stop crying, and-"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, princess." Her nervous rambling was cute. She was clearly freaking out. And she had called him to rescue her. He tried not to read too much into it, "So, Lemon was babysittin' and she got drunk?" Silence, "You if you're nodding that I can't see it right?"

"Sorry, force of habit. But, yes. That's what happened."

"And how do you fit into this."

"Lemon invited me over t o hang out. She was like this when I got here. Hold on." He heard her call _put that down_, and heard a giggle that had to be Lemon. He could also hear the wailing in the background that was definitely Magnolia. He had heard the tike cry before; she had quite the lung capacity.

"Please come."

Wade could not help but smile, "On my way."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time it took to update. I was having trouble coming up with stuff. I had the Wade/Zoe stuff, but if it is just them, it seemed empty, and especially after the premiere, I wanted to do some Lemon stuff. I was not intending for her to get drunk; it just sort of happened. I was hoping to do something with Ruby, but that would not really fit here, so I settled for a mention. We will definitely see her later though.

Part of the fun of this story is that they are all teenagers, dealing with teenager problems like first dates.

Oh, huge thing, the thing with Wade's brother. That totally just happened in the moment. I wrote the thing about not living to ten, because Wade was trying to make Zoe feel good about herself, but it seemed so pointed. I felt like it meant something, so I came up with the story. I considered taking it out, because that scene was not supposed to get so dark, but I decided to keep it. Let me know if you think I made the wrong decision.

The smart awards Zoe talks about are from wikipedia's list of prizes, medals, and awards. I am not that smart.

I was actually going to have Zoe call George, because I feel like she would call him first, and after the premiere, I kind of want to write about him, but then I realized Lemon would _never_ want him to see her so pathetic. I know you are probably happy about that choice.

Please review.

* * *

Side note: (Do Not Read If You Have Not Seen The Premiere Yet!) Okay, so none of my friends watch the show, and I have been dying to share my reaction with somebody to the premiere. You can skip it you do not care.

First, who was laughing so hard they could not breathe during the "hostage situation." That was so ridiculous, which made it hilarious.

Second, I know a lot of you are for Wade, and you know I love both him and George, but even if you like Wade better, how could you not melt at George's speech in Zoe's office? It was so perfect. In the finale, it felt sort of like maybe Zoe's feelings for him had changed, but that speech … oh my god. He is one of those people who always knows the right thing to say. It was so perfect and beautiful and poignant. I felt so sad for him at the end.

Also, I must say, I am really relieved. I was so worried she was going to pick someone, and I kept thinking, please have her pick nobody, and she did, so yea! I know you think it's because I like them both, but that's not it. See, this was only the premiere of season two. One of my biggest problems with the Bluebell battle was I felt that Zoe found out how Wade felt for her way too early. Shows need to pace themselves. Hopefully, this show will be on the air for a long, long time. If that is the case, what are the odds of Zoe staying with the guy she picks at the beginning of season two? I am not saying it does not happen, like with Harvey and Sabrina, but for the most part, the writers would not have her only date one guy for the rest of the series. It would be too boring. George called off his wedding for Zoe. Wade got burned by Zoe at the Bluebell battle, and had to watch her pine for him for a year. Due to these circumstances, when her and whomever she picks break up, (which they would, as I just explained) I do not see the either of them forgiving her for picking the other one. After all, if you call off your wedding for somebody, and turn you whole life upside down, as George said, them running off with some other guy would not be something you could get over. And if you pine for a girl who does not know you exist for a year because she is pining for somebody else, and then you two finally have sex, and you are led to believe you have a real shot, just for her to pick said somebody else over you, you would not give her another shot. This would mean she ends up with neither of them, and I know none of us want that, whomever we ship. Zoe picking nobody leaves possibilities open. So, I was relieved.

I also loved Zoe and Lemon's friend moment. They are so going to be best friends! I have thought this from the beginning. It is not just because I love them both, (although I do). It is because I watch way too much TV and I know that when two girls/women hate each other that much, and that way in the beginning, they become best friends. Some examples: Rory/Paris, (Gilmore Girls), Rebecca/Casey, (Greek) Grace/Adrienne, (Secret Life Of The American Teenager), Taylor/Summer, (The O.C.), Dani/Kris (Wildfire), Moze/Susie, (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide), Lauren/Val (What I Like About You), Gia/Stephanie (Full House), Amanda/Betty (Ugly Betty), and that is not even all of them. Sorry, but I have had this theory for a long time, and I had to tell somebody, even if they are cyber. I think part of the reason that they don't get along is because they are so similar. They are both strong willed, stubborn, bossy, and slightly neurotic. It can be difficult to get along with somebody when you see too much of yourself in them, especially when neither personality is good at taking a back seat. Still, I am dying for them to be friends, and if nothing else, this episode proved they have the potential.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: First, I know it has been a long time. Things have been really crazy, but that is no excuse and I am sorry. I also struggled a little with this chapter, partially because I have never taken care of a drunk person and I do not really know that protocol. I used these websites for tips.

goaskaliccolumbiaedu/how-should-i-help-my-drunk-friend

wikihow/Take-Care-of-a-Drunk-Person

ehow/how_2078453_

ehow/how_6812141_

I know, lame, but I really have never done it, and I wanted it to be accurate. You would not want to see some of my first attempts. Other than that, this was a fun chapter to write, and there is one part in particular that I think will make Zade fans very happy. I won't say what though; you have to read it. I considered making it longer, because not a lot happens, but I think it sort of works the way it is, even though it is fairly short. Feel free to let me know if you disagree.

Thank you all for your reviews. You guys are awesome.

Enjoy.

Chapter Nine

"Thank god." It was all she said when she opened the door, but it was more than enough.

"Glad to see me I take it?" Wade asked, smirk in place and words dripping with arrogance.

Zoe disregarded the comment. She did not have time to get into it with him right now. She left the door open and he followed her inside, "I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Well, lucky for you, I've doctored a fair share of drunk women." _Plus my dad,_ he added silently. He had no intention of bringing that up again. Besides, for all he knew, Lemon was within hearing distance.

"Why do I have a feeling you are also the one who got them drunk?" she said in that condescending tone of hers.

Wade put his hand on his heart, "I'm wounded."

"Did you come to help me, or joke around?"

"Relax." He held a bag out to her.

"What-?"

"I like to call it the drunk-kit. Got everything you need in here to deal with somebody who can't handle their liquor. Bucket, mouthwash, water bottles … not to mention aspirin for the morning after."

"Okay, well, that's great, but what about right now? Lemon isn't throwing up or hung over. She is, however, behaving insanely."

"I've dealt with that too. And didn't you say you want to be a doctor? Shouldn't you know this sort of stuff anyway?"

"I want to be a doctor, not an AA specialist."

"You just don't like admitting there's somethin' you don't know." Wade said, laughing and shaking his head, "Where's the patient?"

"She's not a … come on."

"Lemon? You there? It's Wade." He finally saw her curled up in fetal position by a dresser, crying and wailing hysterically. Slowly, cautiously, he approached her. "Lemon?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes like those of a scared child. It hurt. He did not like seeing her like that. Still, he got it. He knew what she had been going through lately, and people have gotten drunk for less.

"Hey." He said gently. He sat down in front of her, "How you doin'?"

"I'm … I …"

"Sh. It's okay." Wade reached out to stroke Lemon's arm comfortingly. She pulled it away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was-"

"It was rhetorical." She stood up, surprising Wade and shoving him backward slightly, "I don't want your dirty little playboy hands on me, and I don't need your help neither. This is supposed to be a girls night, so put on a dress, or leave." Her tone was very hostile and direct. Impressive for a drunk girl.

"Well, I have always wondered what it would feel like to parade around in one of those frilly things." He said, attempting humor. It seemed to work. Lemon burst out laughing so loudly that it scared Zoe shitless, "Come on, dance with me." she grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him up, "Zoe turn the music back on."

"We never actually turned it off." Zoe said slowly.

"Well, all the better."

Zoe looked a Wade, her eyes wide with panic. It was kind of cute. _No! Not cute!_ He told himself. He didn't think of girls as cute. Sexy, yes, hot, sure, but not cute. Never cute.

"Dancin's better than some stuff she could be doin'." Wade said, trying to be loud enough for Zoe to hear, but too quiet for Lemon to hear. It was hard, because he was actually standing closer to Lemon, but Lemon was drunk and not really listening.

He let Lemon dance around with him a little, being careful to keep her steady. She really should not be moving around this much, or at all really, but he knew that if he did not indulge her a little, he risked losing control completely. It was something he had learned from Earl; sometimes, when a person is drunk, you need to humor them.

Zoe looked on disapprovingly. He liked the look on her face when she disapproved of something, so he smirked at her, and just like he hoped, she let out an annoyed huff.

"We're supposed to be havin' fun. Come on Zoe, come dance."

"I don't really think-" but Lemon was already coming over. She pulled her over and started dancing with her.

"Girls dancin' together. I like this party."

"Shut up." Lemon said, through drunk laughter.

"Lemon, I really think you should sit back down. Maybe get a drink of water."

Lemon stopped dancing and started to pout, "Why don't you want me to dance? Are you not having a good time?"

"She's having a great time." Wade said, before Zoe could respond. She had been right; she really didn't know what she was doing. She clearly had no experience with the drunk. "Aren't you?" He gave Zoe a meaningful look, and she nodded, "See, all's fine and fun. Nothin' to worry about. In fact, I think we should make this party a little _more_ fun." Wade took out a flask, causing Zoe's eyes to widen. She gave him a look that clearly screamed 'Are you crazy?' He responded with a look that he hoped said, 'trust me.' He took a sip, and then handed it to Zoe. She smelt it, and then looked at him confused. He motioned for her to drink, and she obliged, passing the drink to Lemon who gulped basically the whole thing down.

"What was that? It tastes strange."

"Secret mix, sorry Lemon." In fact, the flask had only contained water, but Wade knew that at this point, Lemon would be unable to tell the difference. She might recognize it was different, but she would never see it for what it was. Hydration was extremely important, and the more water Wade could get Lemon to keep down the better. Of course, she should not be guzzling it, sipping would be better, but you had to work with what you had.

* * *

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that was an adventure."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. I did all the work."

They were in Lemon's room. After getting her to down some water, Wade had worked on getting her to lie down. Once she was down, he had carried her to her bed and placed her on her side, leaving a bucket on the floor next to her. Now, they were just sitting in the dark, watching her sleep.

"So, what do we do now?"

Wade sighed, "We watch her."

"Watch her?"

"Yes, watch her. And don't say it like that; I'm not suggesting stalkin'. Fact is, if we leave her alone she could choke on her own vomit. Plus, if we ain't here to monitor her breathin', an' it goes down, whose gonna know to rush her to the hospital?" She was looking at him, clearly impressed, and he was getting a sort of warm feeling in his heart that he tried to ignore. "You should probably be taking notes." He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "How do you know to do all this anyway?"

"I told you, I've known a lot of drunk girls."

She looked at him skeptically, "So, how many nights have you had to spend like this with him?" she asked it quietly, gently.

Wade shrugged, pretending not to care, "A few. I don't know. I never counted or anything."

She nodded, "How long did it take you to develop this … system?"

He shrugged again, "You just pick stuff up after a while." He poked Lemon's shoulder and she swatted at him. Zoe looked at him questioningly, "You gotta check to make sure she responds to stuff."

"So, we have to stay up and watch her all night?"

Wade shook his head, "Nope. I have to stay up and watch her all night. You head off to bed. I'm used to this, and you need you're beauty sleep; be a shame to sacrifice your biggest asset."

She scowled at him, and he could not help but chuckle a little.

She half-smiled and shook her head, a look he took to mean, 'how ridiculous.'

"We could do it in shifts. No reason you should have to stay up all night."

" 'Preciate the offer, but you don't know what you're doin'." Then he gave her a cocky grin, "You'd be lost if I wasn't here."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm a quick study, and I've been watching you handle it."

"You been watchin' me huh? Like what you see?"

"Not particularly."

"Liar."

"So not even the topic." She paused and took a deep breath, "Look, I've seen how you've been handling stuff, and I've listened to what you've said. I have to keep an eye on her breathing and poke her ever so often to make sure she responds, right?"

"You also gotta make sure she stays on her side. Stomach or back make it easier for her to choke on her vomit. And what if she wakes up and has to vomit? You know how to handle that?"

"Buy mouthwash from the Dixie Stop?" she said sarcastically.

Wade laughed. He couldn't help it, "Yeah, you uh, you never paid me back for that by the way."

She smiled at him, "Go get some rest Wade. I'll wake you in a couple hours to take over, or if I need you for something-" he raised an eyebrow at her, "something that has to do with taking care of Lemon."

He nodded and lifted himself off the chair with his arms, "All right. I guess if you want to play doctor, it ain't up to me to stop you."

* * *

Zoe could not figure Wade out, which, for a girl who liked to know all the answers, was pretty damn frustrating. She could not believe he stayed up all night some nights to watch his father incase something happened. When did he sleep? It seemed like a pretty, well, selfless thing to do. She hated to use that word to describe him, but there was no other word that fit.

She tried to think what it would be like for her. Would she have done something like that for her parents? Her mom was something of a drinker, but there was always somebody else to take care of her messes; the advantage of coming from money. It was an advantage, Zoe realized, that Wade did not have. With his hand-me-down looking shirts, his moving junkyard that he called a truck, his father, the single parent who, based on how Wade had described him, she doubted could hold down a job. Wade was poor. Well, not poor-poor, like children starving in third world countries poor, but he wasn't going to be buying any designer clothes any time soon. She had never really thought about that sort of thing before. Of course, she had never really associated with people from a different class before. It was not that she was a snob; it was just she had never really been exposed to poorer people. She went to a private school that, excepting for a few scholarship students, was full of people from the same class as her. Outside of school, there were relatives, and children of people her mother knew, and some adults her dad worked with. Her life, up until a few months ago, had been very sheltered. Now, she was being exposed to everything; drunk friends, Casanovas, people of lesser means, etc. It was strange.

She heard footsteps, and turned around.

"You're supposed to be sleeping. It hasn't even been an hour yet."

"Well, when you were makin' you're little plan, you forgot one small, but extremely important thing." She looked at him questioningly, and he held up an infant wrapped in a blanket. Oops. "We can still do shifts if you like, but either way, somebody's gotta watch both of them, and it shouldn't be the same person."

"Why not?"

"Well, first off, Magnolia starts wailin' and wakes Lemon, it won't be good. Second, both require undivided attention. You don't want to neglect one for the other."

Zoe nodded, "Listen, I'm gonna find where they keep her food, and since we're both up, I'll see if I can find somethin' for us to nibble on. You got any preferences, allergies?"

"I'm okay. I mean, I'm not really used to southern cuisine yet, but I'll get there."

* * *

Wade went to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets, keeping one eye on Magnolia. He had put her in a highchair, and secured her in, putting her little legs in the leg holes and locking her in with the tray. She was so tiny. He loved her, she was Lemon's little sister, but for the most part, the whole baby's thing terrified him. Taking care of Earl was hard enough, but looking at Magnolia, how tiny and fragile she was; it would be so easy to just break her. How do you live with that kind of pressure?

He found a can of strained pees, a loaf of sliced bread, and a jar of peanut butter. Then he got a spoon, a plastic knife, and a couple paper plates.

He looked over at Magnolia. She fidgeted a little, but she seemed basically okay. She seemed secure anyway, and it would only take him a minute to take the food in to Zoe.

When he walked back in to Lemon's room, he saw Zoe sitting there watching Lemon sleep. She looked sexy as hell, just sitting there, lost in thought.

He put the stuff down and sat down across from her, "How's the patient Doc?"

She smirked, "She seems fine."

"When'd you last poke her?"

"Just a couple minutes ago; after you came in with Magnolia." Wade nodded, "She looks so peaceful, like she knows somehow that people are here to look after her and she's gonna be okay."

She turned to him, and she was giving him a strange look. It was a look she had never given him before. He did not know what it meant, and it made him a little uncomfortable. Still, for some reason, a small part of him liked it, "My, um, my mother used to drink all the time, mostly when she threw parties. She was a big socialite." She looked away from him and made a noise that probably indicated suppressing a sob. He hoped they weren't going to talk about her parents. He was not good with that sort of thing.

She turned her face back to him. The look was still there, except one of her cheeks was slightly tearstained. Wade pretended not to notice, "All those years, it never would have occurred to me to stay up with her." Okay, now he had no clue where she was going, "I'll deny it if you ever tell anybody I said this but, the fact that you do that for him … I think that's kind of amazing."

Okay. Wow. He had not expected that. Did she really just say that? Did she just give him a compliment? He had no clue how to react to that. He was tired, it was late, and he had not expected something anywhere in that region to come out of her mouth. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him, not even Lemon or George. Of course, they did not know about his father, but still.

She was looking at him with her huge brown anime eyes. He figured she was waiting for him to say something.

"Uh," he tried. His mouth was not working. He just couldn't come up with anything. I mean, what do you say to that? "I should get to openin' this."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. He stood up and held up the strained pees, "You, uh, you got your food, and seems you got everything under control in here. I need to get back out to Magnolia, else there's no point in us both stayin' up."

He headed for the door. She blinked and turned to face him, her faced still etched with confusion, "What?"

"I got to feed her. Not that I'm lookin' forward to it or anything. I'm not really one for baby's, and feedin' her just means I might have to change her later."

"Wade-"

"See you in the mornin'."

He left the room and headed over to Magnolia who was sitting impatiently in her little highchair, "Here ya go kid." He said as he started to feed her. He kept trying to make sense of what happened. Nothing but sex and sleeping should ever happen in a bedroom; everything else is just too confusing.

She said he was amazing. No, wait, she said what he did was amazing; not the same thing. He had to keep his facts straight. Still, coming for her, that meant a lot. Or did it? What had she meant exactly? And why had she said it? Was it out of pity? Gratitude for bailing her out tonight? Was it just a part of her figuring out stuff about her parents? The whole thing made his head hurt.

* * *

Bright light. Really bright light. It was the first thing Lemon saw, and it was far from a pleasant sight. She blinked a couple of times. God, what happened last night? She felt like her head was about to explode. She remembered getting a call from Zoe, and music, and alcohol. After that, nothing. It was not that hard to figure out what happened though.

She felt slightly ashamed; she needed to learn how to handle her liquor better.

There was a gentle tap on the door, "You two up?" she heard a voice whisper. Well, she assumed it was a whisper, but it sounded like it was said with a megaphone. She knew the voice; it was Wade. Wait, why was Wade at her house? Oh lord, even drunk, she would never be that stupid, would she?

"Wade?" she asked blinking, trying to block out the light. It was Wade all right, just standing there in her door way. He came in, stopping briefly at her desk chair.

"Ow!" She squinted, and saw Zoe Hart had been sitting there, her head on the desk, and her hair splayed out in a completely disheveled mess. "That hurt!"

"You fell asleep." She heard Wade say in his matter-of-fact voice.

"I was tired. It was after, like, five a.m."

"Lemon still could have choked or stopped breathing. You cannot risk falling asleep when you are on drunkard duty."

"Hey!" Lemon said, coming back to herself. She was starting to understand what was going on.

"Well, I guess I lack your discipline in this area."

"Sweetheart, you lack a lot of things I got."

"Like what, snarky comments and rude behavior first thing in the morning?"

Wade chuckled.

"Lemon?"

They all turned, "Oh lord. That's daddy."

"Yeah, I know what Doc Breeland sounds like."

Lemon rolled her eyes at Wade's comment, but then started to panic. "He can't see me like this. He can't know that I -"

"It'll be okay. I'll handle it. Wade, you stay here, and try not to do anything stupid."

"Do my darnedest."

* * *

Author's Note: All right. This one will not be particularly long, partially because I do not have as much to say, and partially because it is almost five in the morning. Don't judge me.

First off, I have been _dying_ for an excuse to have Wade call Zoe doc, but I could not find a way for it to make sense. I am so glad I finally was able to.

I actually do not think I have anything else to say about this chapter except that it was fun to write and I hope you like it.

Have a good day.


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Hello. Sorry for the wait. I know this is a rough time for all of us, and we are counting down the days to the 15th, but we can and will get through this hiatus together. I hope you like this chapter. I know it is a little short, but never fear, the next one won't be.

Chapter Ten

"Will you relax? Zoe said she'd take care of it."

Lemon shook her head, "I really screwed up, didn't it?"

Wade shrugged, "It happens." Lemon mumbled something that sounded like, 'I'm no better.' "Um, what?"

"I'm no better than her, am I? I was supposed to be watchin' Magnolia last night. This innocent, young thing needed me, and I just went off to do what I wanted."

It was not hard to figure out what she was talking about, "One night of screwin' up is hardly the same as runnin' out on someone for good." Lemon just looked down, "Lemon. Lemon, hey, look at me." She lifted her face, "You are better than her."

"Wade-"

"Let me finish. You look after Magnolia. That's not your responsibility, but you do it, and I know that you would never, ever, even consider abandonin' her. You may be one of the craziest people I've ever met, but you got a good heart. If she couldn't see that, it's her loss. She's missin' out on a pretty amazin' person."

Lemon smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna use your bathroom."

* * *

After convincing Brick that Lemon just wanted some rest, Zoe came back in, "Okay, as far as your dad knows, we had a slumber party, and you're still tired because we stayed up so late. He's going to let you sleep in."

"Thank you." Zoe shrugged, "Hey, I just remembered something. You were comin' over to talk about a guy, right?"

She blushed. It seemed like a lifetime ago now that Jesse had asked her out. Maybe asked her out.

"I'll take the crimson tint on your cheeks as a yes." Zoe giggled a little. She was not usually the giggly type, but it felt kind of nice, giggling with a girlfriend. Lemon patted the bed, indicating Zoe should come sit with her. Zoe obliged. "So, who is he?"

"Jesse."

"Jesse, who's … you don't mean Wade's brother?"

Zoe nodded, just as Wade opened the door, "I took out the bathroom garbage so your dad won't find all the paper towels with vomit on 'em. Not that he's likely to go through the trash, but, you know, just in case."

"Do you mind Wade? We're kind of havin' a girl's moment."

Wade put his hands up in a well-excuse-me gesture. Then he went over to Lemon's bookshelf, "You got any comics? If you two are gonna gab about shoes or whatever, I'm gonna need somethin' to do."

"You know very well I don't, and thanks for the stereotype, but girls talk about other things." Wade just rolled his eyes and sat down at the desk chair, "So, what'd you say?"

"Well, I said yes. I'm just not sure if its, you know, an actual date."

Wade's head shot up.

"Well, where are you two goin'?"

"Um, a movie."

"And it's just the two of you?"

"I think so."

"Did he seem nervous when he asked you?"

"Um, not really. He sounded pretty confidant actually."

Lemon shrugged, "Well, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Confidence is the Kinsella way."

"Wait, what?" both girls had forgotten he was there.

"What?" Lemon asked, confused at his confusion.

"What are you talkin' about? And why is my name involved?"

"Relax, we're not talkin' about you. We're talkin' about Jesse." Wade's eyes got wide, "He asked Zoe to a movie."

"Did he now?"

"Apparently."

"Well. Isn't that … cute."

"I'm still not sure it actually is a date."

"Well, would you want to go if it was?"

"Ya know, I've had about my fill of girl drama. I think I'm gonna." He pointed in the direction of the door, "But, you know, it's been fun."

Zoe looked at him like he was crazy. That was his idea of fun?

"So?"

Zoe shrugged, "I don't … I mean, he's nice, and good-looking, but I've never really …" she trialed off.

Lemon's eyes widened, "Zoe Hart, are you tryin' to tell me you've never been on a date before?"

Zoe's face grew red. She felt like Lemon was judging her, and a part of her agreed, but Zoe was proud, always had been, "Well, it's not like we're thirty, or even twenty. There is no rule saying you have to start dating the minute you hit puberty."

"All right. No need to get upset." She was quiet, "And I'm guessin' that means you've never had sex either?"

"Lemon!" Zoe was half-shocked. Who asks that? After a minute though, she could not help but laugh.

"What?" Lemon asked, laughing a little herself, "It's just a question?"

"Well, like you said, I haven't dated so…"

Lemon shrugged, "That doesn't make it a definite. Some girls just have sex."

"Like who?"

"Well, almost any girl Wade's ever met."

Zoe laughed again. She still did not get how all the girls at her school apparently thought Wade was gods gift. For goodness sake, he was Wade! How could they look at him without seeing how crude, annoying, and obnoxious he was?

"All right, well, since you are so concerned about not knowing what you are doing, there is a simple solution."

"What?"

"Doubling."

"Excuse me?"

"A double date. It's perfect because you have somebody to turn to for advice, and there is less pressure, but it's still a date because everybody is paired up."

"Okay, well, who would I double with?"

Lemon laughed, "George and I of course."

Uh-oh. Okay, Zoe could maybe like Jesse, she wasn't sure, but George was still George, and considering the way she had been reacting to him since they met, she probably should not be in a date-like setting with him. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way out of it.

* * *

He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him dead and bury him sixty feet under.

Okay, maybe that was not completely fair. He had given Jesse the go-ahead to date Zoe if he wanted; he just never thought he would actually go for it. Or if he did, he didn't think Zoe would say yes. Why would she date his brother? What could she possibly gain from that? Jesse was a lot like Wade, and Zoe clearly had no interest in dating Wade, so why dip into the Kinsella gene pool at all? He didn't get it. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Here's what he was sure of; One, he wanted to kill Jesse. Two, hearing Zoe say she might be going on a date had felt like a huge rock was on his chest, pinning him to the ground, and he could not breathe, or get up, or call out for help. Three, he did not want Zoe to go on a date with _his brother_.

He felt like he had to do something, anything to prevent this, but what?

He could crash the date, try and sabotage it, but A, if he did that, he'd have to watch his brother putting the moves on Zoe Hart, and watch her possibly respond in kind, and B, he did not want to give Jesse the Jackass the satisfaction of knowing this bothered him.

He needed a plan. Normally, Lemon was the person to go to when you needed a plan, but this was not something he wanted Lemon, or anybody, to know about.

* * *

Zoe took a deep breath, she hated that she had to do this, especially so close to the time of the "date," but she had been racking her brain for hours, and she had not been able to come up with anything better. She picked up the phone. It rang once, twice, three times.

"Hello." She did not know the voice. It sounded strange, sort of gravelly.

"Hello, um, is this … is this the Kinsella residence?"

"Residence?" she heard the man wheeze.

"Is this … is Jesse there?"

"Jesse? What do you want with Jesse? Who uses words like residence? Is this a legal issue?"

"No I … um, could you just, just tell him Zoe called and that I can't … that is, um, are you sure he isn't there?"

"Who said he wasn't here?"

"Is he?"

"Beats me."

Zoe sighed. She would love to just tell this man, who by his wheezy voice she presumed was the drunken Mr. Kinsella, to tell Jesse she had to take a rain check on the movie, but she didn't really trust him to pass on the message, "Could you check?"

"Sure." She waited, but she could still hear him breathing into the phone, "Well, would you?"

"Why should I?"

_Who's on the phone?_

Zoe heard somebody ask. She wasn't sure if it was Wade or Jesse. They both had that southern drawl, and they were brothers, so they sounded kind of similar.

_I am!_

She heard him cackle.

_I meant on the other end._

It was said with great agitation. It sounded … she was pretty sure it was Wade.

_Some girl. Callin' for Jesse._

Okay, so, definitely Wade.

There was a pause.

_Give me the phone._

_You ain't Jesse._

His father said with a laugh.

_Just give me the phone._

_Why?_

_Because whoever is on the other has been hangin' on while we been arguin', and if they haven't hung up, they're probably pretty pissed. It's better if you let me deal with whoever it is, you just … just take a shower, you smell like road kill._

_I smell fine._

_No, you don't._

_Here, take the phone, I'm gonna go … do, whatever._

_Dad. Dad! Shit._

_Poor Wade._ Zoe couldn't help but think. But she remembered that when she had asked him not to pity her, he had asked for the same courtesy.

"Hello. Hello, you still there?" She was a little startled when she realized he was talking to her. She had felt like a spectator, and suddenly, she was part of the story.

"Hey." She said.

"Zoe?" Okay, apparently he already knew her voice.

"Yeah."

She heard him clear his throat, "Um, how, uh … how much of that did you hear?"

"How much do you want me to have heard?"

She heard him snort, "What's up?" he asked, deciding to move past the topic, which was fine with her.

"I was actually calling for Jesse. Is he there?"

There was a long pause, "Yeah. Yeah, he's around here somewhere."

Before she could say anything, she heard Wade call out Jesse's name.

_Hey. _

_Hey. Phone._

_You're in a good mood._

_Whatever._

"Hello?"

"Hey." Zoe said, relieved to be done with her rousing game of phone tag.

"Hey Zoe. Good to hear from you."

"Not so good actually." She started.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I kind of have to … that is, I know today we were planning to-"

"Oh. I see." He sounded the words out. He sounded kind of disappointed, but not heartbroken, which was good.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just today's not-"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Wade, would it?"

"Wade? What? No? Why?"

"No reason, I just thought-"

"Look, I am so, so sorry. It's not that I don't want to go out with you, it's just there are forces at work beyond my control and … I'm sorry, I'm babbling."

"No, it's okay. It's, um, it's cute."

She smiled in spite of herself, "Thanks."

"I don't want to pry, but you mind if I ask about these forces beyond your control?"

Zoe hesitated. How could she explain without letting on about her crush on George, "Um … well, it's just …"

"It's okay. You don't have to go into it. I'd just like to avoid it in the future."

"Yeah, that would be good." There was a pause, "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this going to be a date?"

"Did you want it to be?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither. Maybe we could try again. You know, after we straighten that out."

Zoe nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her, "Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Author's Note: Like I said, not the longest, but hopefully enjoyable. In any case, it sets up a couple of things for up coming episodes, and don't worry, we have not heard the last of Jesse and Zoe going on a date.

Let me know what you think and have a good day.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Hi again. See, I told you it would be longer. I actually had already written this chapter before posting the previous one, but I wanted to space them out a little, especially since my computer time is somewhat limited Thank you to those who reviewed already, and if you have not reviewed the previous chapter, feel free to do so, in spite of the posting of this one. Thank you to Guest for your comment. Yes, jealous Wade is fun. Jealous anybody is fun really, unless it gets too greek tragedy. Now, some of you review as Guest. I get that you do not have an account and that you want to remain anonymous, and believe me, I totally get that. The problem is, I cannot tell you apart. I do not think you are all the same person, and it gets a little confusing. You may call yourself whatever you want, obviously, but I would appreciate if you put something to differentiate yourself from the other people reviewing as guest. Thank you. Also, some of this was written before Blue Christmas aired, some after, just for the record. Enjoy.

Chapter Eleven

By the time Wade got home, he had already imagined four scenarios of how he could kill his brother and get away with it. While they all had their appeal at the moment, he knew he was being dumb. What would killing Jesse achieve anyway? He chuckled to himself a little.

"What's so funny?"

He heard behind him. Jesse. He tried to keep his eyes neutral and not shoot Jesse the death glare that he so badly wanted to. He just shrugged casually.

"Nothin'. Where's dad?"

"Um, at work, I think. Why?"

At work. Which meant getting drunk. As far as Jesse knew, Earl had drowned his sorrows with alcohol for a little bit after their mother died, but had gone back to relatively normal after a month or so. Wade wanted to keep it that way. Sure, Jesse was older, but what would him knowing do, other than screw him up? One of them should have a normal childhood. Besides, Wade wasn't sure Jesse knew how to keep a secret.

Wade sighed and got up.

"Where you going?" Jesse asked.

"Out."

"You just got home."

"I, uh, forgot. I got somewhere to be. A date."

Jesse nodded, "Zoe Hart?"

Wade grimaced, "Shut up."

* * *

After he was out of the house, he headed down to the basement. Sure enough, Earl was passed out, surrounded by empty bottles. Wade sighed. He started collecting them, trying to be careful and work around the few broken ones. _Is this the house you want to see Zoe Hart? Is this the living situation you want to observe? Is this the family you want to be involved in?_ He supposed he got it. Jesse was a safe choice. He had all of Wade's charm and none of his cynicism. Wade sometimes wondered what would have happened if Jesse had noticed it first. Would he have stepped in to protect Wade, keeping it hidden? Would he have filled in for Earl at Miller's? Would he have spent nights watching the old geezer, praying he wouldn't choke and not make it to morning … and half wondering if it might be easier if he did. Wade shook that thought quickly.

After he had cleaned up, he shoved Earl with his foot. Earl grumbled, so Wade shoved him again.

"What?"

"Come on dad, time to get up."

"Why's that?"

Wade sighed, "Because I gotta get goin', and I don't want you passed out here while I'm gone."

"Fine. Hand me another bottle then."

"No! You've had enough."

"You don't gotta be so mean about it." Earl grumbled.

"Yeah. I do. I'm in a hurry." Wade said shortly.

"Fine." Earl said, wheezing as he started to stand, "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"How about getting cleaned up. A shower could do you a world of good."

"I don't need to shower"

"I don't have time to argue about this." Wade said, shrugging on his work clothes. "Just promise me you won't go back to sleep."

"Sure."

"Good. And don't … don't answer the phone or the doorbell or anything, okay?"

"Why?" Earl got a mischievous look on his face, "You waiting for a lady friend to call?"

Wade sighed, "No, but it could be about bills, or work, or, ya know, somethin' legal and I just … just don't pick up the phone or answer the door."

"I'm not five you know?" _Yeah, no shit. A five-year-old would be easier,_ Wade thought. And Wade hated kids. "'Sides, I'm the dad here."

Wade shook his head again. He really did not have time to argue about this.

Earl used to work at the Hardware Store, but in Bluebell, everybody interacted with everybody, so after his mom passed, people knew Wade was filling in, and after a couple times, he knew they would start to ask questions. So Wade made up a story about his dad getting a better opportunity in Mobile, and people thought that was great for him, especially since he just lost his wife. He was healing. If only they knew.

After a little searching, Wade found a place called Miller's just outside the town lines that could use somebody with Earl's resume. He filled the thing out, and got Earl the job. When Earl wasn't up to going in, which was more often than not, Wade could cover. It was a big building, and Earl wasn't too high up on the food chain there. His job was mostly manual labor mixed with a bit of paperwork. It was the sort of job where nobody really noticed who was who so long as the work got done. Besides, it was outside of Bluebell.

It didn't take long to figure out that Wade would be filling in pretty much all of the time. But he had school. Meaning "Earl" could only clock half as many hours as the other employees. It would be easier if it were more of a paperwork thing, because he could do that from home, but neither he nor Earl had any particular skills in that area.

Wade was looking into getting a part time job, something local. It wouldn't make as much, but without the commute, he could clock more hours, and he doubted he could hold down this job for Earl much longer anyway. As it was, he was skipping school and failing a couple classes. Plus, even at a place like Miller's, eventually, somebody was bound to notice that a minor was doing the manual labor.

* * *

By the time Wade got back, it was five thirty. It had not been a long workday, just a few extra hours. Earl didn't always get hours on Saturdays, and when he did, Wade took full advantage. After all, he could clock more hours Saturday.

All he wanted to do was relax after a long day, but luck never seemed to be on his side. When he walked into the house, he heard Earl slurring and wheezing to somebody on the phone. _Great. Just great. A perfect ending to a perfect day._

"Who's on the phone?" Wade asked, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice. He told his dad not to pick up for anybody.

"I am!" Earl said with a cackle, as though it was the funniest thing in the world. It was clear he had had more to drink since Wade left. Not that Wade was really surprised.

Wade sighed, "I meant on the other end." He didn't try to hide his agitation this time.

Earl, while still not as helpful as he could be, seemed to get that Wade was in no mood to joke around, "Some girl. Callin' for Jesse."

Some girl. Could be anybody. _Could be Zoe. Weren't they going out in, like, two hours? Why did she need to talk to him so bad now? Did she just need to here his voice or something lame and mushy like that? God, they barely knew each other! Maybe it isn't Zoe. Maybe it's some other girl. Maybe he's done with Zoe._

Either way, he had to get the phone away from Earl.

"Give me the phone," he said firmly.

"You ain't Jesse."

"Just give me the phone!" Wade was getting angry now. He tried to calm himself down. He couldn't let himself get all freaked out.

"Why?"

"Because whoever is on the other end has been hangin' on while we been arguin', and if they haven't hung up, they're probably pretty pissed. It's better if you let me deal with whoever it is, you just … just take a shower, you smell like road kill." and he did.

"I smell fine." _Yes, just like you're _fine_ at being a parent,_ fine_ at holding down a job, and _fine _at handling your licker. If that is how you want to define the word, then you definitely smell _fine_._

"No, you don't." This wasn't his job; it wasn't his responsibility. Why did he have to make sure his own father showered?

"Here, take the phone, I'm gonna go … do, whatever."

'Do Whatever?' that could mean anything. More likely than not, whatever involved alcohol. Great. Wade tried to call after his dad, but Earl didn't turn around. After swearing under his breath, and taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he put the phone to his ear, "Hello." Nothing. Maybe they hung up. "Hello, you still there?"

"Hey." He heard a shy yet familiar voice say. He got that feeling in his stomach that he always seemed to get when he heard her voice, or heard about her, or talked to her, or thought about her, or was near her, or … he shook himself.

"Zoe?" He asked, going for casual.

"Yeah."

Then he realized, she had been hanging on all that time, during the yelling and Earl, and … shit. He winced. Better her than some child services lady, but still. Why did it have to be Zoe? He could practically feel her judging him; small-town hick with the drunken father who doesn't shower. He cleared his throat, "Um, how, uh … how much of that did you hear?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"How much do you want me to have heard?" There was a kindness in her voice, a tone she hadn't used with him since that day at her house when she had hugged him. He remembered how her hair had smelt, then brought himself back to reality. The truth was, while it was nice of her to ask, it basically meant she had heard everything, and she couldn't unhear it, even if he told her to. He snorted at the thought, then decided to change the subject, "What's up?"

"I was actually calling for Jesse. Is he there?"

Right. Jesse. He had forgotten. How could he forget? His dad had told him who she had asked for. He shook his head at his own stupidity. What was it with this girl, making him forget things and getting his hopes up about nothing?

He considered his options. He could tell her Jesse wasn't home, but that seemed like the sort of lie that would come and bite him in the ass later. He knew Jesse was home, but he didn't know where in the house. Maybe if he called for him and he did not answer they could just leave it at that, "Yeah. Yeah, he's around here somewhere. Jesse!"

"Hey." Jesse said, coming into the room. Shit.

"Hey. Phone." Wade said bitterly, handing the offending piece of plastic over.

"You're in a good mood." Jesse said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Wade figured he better leave the lovebirds alone. If he stayed, he'd be tempted to eavesdrop, and with only one half of the conversation, he knew that would give him more questions than answers.

* * *

"You want to go on a double date with Zoe and Wade's brother?" George asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Yes." Lemon said, looking through George's closet to pick something for him to wear. "Why, is that so strange?"

"No. Well, kinda. I mean, I didn't know they knew each other."

"Neither did I, but apparently they do." Lemon said, unsure why George seemed to be making such a big thing out of this.

"Does Wade know?"

"That they know each other?"

George shook his head, "No, that Jesse is takin' Zoe out? Does he know? Is he … you know, okay with it?"

Lemon looked at George, confused. He was being a little … strange, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"'Cause Jesse's his brother." George said, trying to be casual about his suspicion.

"And? What, Jesse needs his approval to go on a date?"

"Well, I mean, it's Jesse and Zoe."

"I'm aware of that."

George sighed. He really wanted Lemon to just get the point he was trying to make, but it did not seem like that was going to happen, "I just … I think it would bug him."

"Why?"

George shrugged, "I don't know. It's just a vibe I get I guess. Something about Zoe … he's different with her than he is with most girls."

"What, you think he has a thing for her?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Sweetie, come on, this is Wade we're talkin' about here."

"I know."

"So relax, everybody's fine with this. Now hurry up and put this on, we gotta be at the theatre in three hours, and I don't want to be late." George looked at her like she was crazy, "You never know what's gonna happen. It's better to start early and not have an emergency than to start late and have one."

George rolled his eyes. Well, that's what made her Lemon after all.

* * *

"Hey." Wade said as casually as he could. He went to the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi, "You want one?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sure."

Wade tossed a can to Jesse and opened the other one.

"So, uh, what was that about?" Wade asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. This was dangerous territory considering what Jesse knew, or at least thought he knew. But Wade had to ask. He had to know.

"What was what about?"

Did he really not know, or was he just trying to get Wade to cop to something again, "You know, that phone call?"

"Oh." Jesse said. He didn't say anything after that.

Wade sighed, "If you don't want to tell me, fine, but let me know so I'm not standing here waiting for the next hundred years."

Jesse chuckled, "Well, as you know, it was Zoe. She, uh, she called to cancel our date." Wade looked up, his breath catching. _She had canceled? Why?_ He tried to keep his face neutral, but a grin was threatening to make its way onto his face, "Yeah, turns out she doesn't want to go out with me 'cause she's really, really into you. In fact, she asked me to put in a good word for her, but I told her that wasn't necessary."

Wade's face fell, "Very funny." He said sarcastically. Jesse chuckled, and Wade gave him annoyed look. "Shouldn't you go get ready or whatever?"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, you and Zoe are goin' to the movies or something, right?"

"I just told you she canceled." Wade rolled his eyes, "I might have yanked your chain a little about the reason, but she did cancel. Well, postpone."

"She say why?"

"Just that it was complicated. Somethin' about forces beyond her control." Wade smirked. That sounded like her. "Of course, we'll probably reschedule." he turned to Wade, "That is, unless you have any objections?" he raised an eyebrow at Wade, and Wade just scoffed and shook his head.

"She's all yours my friend. All yours."

* * *

Zoe had left a message for Lemon, saying Jesse had postponed the date due to some family thing. She could not let on it had been her; Lemon might want to know why. That was far too risky. She made up the family excuse because she got the impression that Lemon was the sort of person who would go after people who had "wronged" her friends, and Lemon confronting Jesse would be just as bad as telling Lemon thinking it was her.

So, instead, Zoe spent her Saturday with Harley. She almost wished she had sucked it up and gone out. Being in a date-like setting with George could not possibly be any more awkward that a Saturday night "family dinner." Harley had ordered take-out from this place called Fancies because Zoe had said she wanted to stay in, and now they were just sitting there, staring at each other. Zoe brought her fork to her mouth and tried to chew as loudly as she could to drown out the deafening silence.

"So," Harley said, clearing his throat, "Did you have a nice time at the Breeland's?"

Hm. How to answer that, "Yeah, we, uh, watched movies."

"Oh?"

Zoe was fake-smiling so wide she felt like the corners of her mouth were going to fall off her face. This was torture. It shouldn't be this hard. He was her father for god's sake! He was her flesh and blood. That had to mean something to her. She was a woman of science, always had been. Genetics should mean everything to her. Medically, this man was her father. Why couldn't that be enough? Ethan Hart's face flashed through her mind, smiling at her encouragingly. She couldn't do this. She _had_ a father. And he was gone. She couldn't just replace him with some guy who shared her DNA. It wasn't right. Sure, her dad had been distant near the end, but now she understood why, and for the majority of her life, they had been close. They had been really close. He had snuck her into labs so she could see stuff first hand and tell her stories about the hospital. He always got sheepish when he saved the day, saying he didn't want to be arrogant, or teach her to be, but she thought he deserved to toot his own horn. She thought he was amazing. She wondered if things would have ever gone back to normal. Would he have adjusted to the idea? Would they have gotten close again if he hadn't … she made the thought stop. She would not let herself finish it. Finishing that thought led to bad, dangerous places that she couldn't go.

"Zoe?" she heard someone ask. Then she remembered where she was, and realized she had probably been silent for a while. "Are you okay?" he was looking at her with such concern, _a father's concern_.

"I'm just … not very hungry. Can I be excused?"

She pushed her chair back before he answered, "Do you want to talk? Is there something-"

"I should call Lemon. There's this assignment we're working on-"

"You just saw Lemon."

"And I promised I'd call tonight."

"Surely that can wait a couple minutes."

He was trying to be sensitive and stern at the same time. He wanted to find that balance. It was a balance all parents searched for. Her father still struggled, and he had had thirteen years of practice. Then she started to get angry. Ethan Hart put in thirteen years; years of diapers and teething, chickenpox and the flu, puberty, her first period, her first teenage-temper-tantrum. This guy didn't get to swoop in looking at her all _concerned_ and take his place. The concern in his eyes was a father's concern, and DNA or not, he was _not_ her father. He didn't raise her; he barely knew her. And sure, that wasn't his fault, because her mom had kept her a secret from him, but that did not change the fact that she had a dad who she loved, and who had just died. Harley Wilkes had no right to just try to be her father. He father, her _real _father, deserved more than that.

Harley was still standing there, waiting for her to say something, but she no longer cared. He was blocking the way to the stairs. She couldn't get up to her room, but it wasn't really hers anyway. She turned around and before Harley could process what was happening, she went through the kitchen door and out the back.

* * *

It was pretty late when the phone rang, but Wade hadn't been sleeping anyway. Well, he had, but not well.

"Hello?"

"Wade?"

"Dr. Wilkes?" Wade asked, confused, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I was just wondering if you knew where Zoe was?"

Wade's eyes shot open, "What is she … is she like missin' or somethin'?"

"She's …" Harley paused. Wade could tell the man was panicked, but did not want to let on. Considering Wade was slightly panicked too, he decided he would help him out.

"I'm sure she's fine. Not like there's any dangerous axe murderers livin' in town." He heard Harley react slightly, "I mean, nighttime in Bluebell can get confusin' if you ain't from around here. She probably just got a little lost. If you want I can go out and look for her." It did not really require an answer. If Zoe was missing, Wade was going out to look for her, with or without Harley's blessing, but it might give Harley peace of mind to know he was going.

"It's pretty late…"

Wade could tell that Harley was trying to let Wade off the hook. He thought this was all about him doing Harley a favor. It wasn't, "Not for rowdy teenagers on Saturday nights. In fact, I was just goin' out anyway."

"I don't want to ruin your night."

"It's fine. Honest Dr. Wilkes, I'm happy to do it. Be like a scavenger hunt; those are usually pretty fun." Wade actually hated scavenger hunts, but he was going to say what he had to. He wanted to calm Harley down.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Night Dr. Wilkes. I'll bring her home safe."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey. See, I told you this one would be longer. I really enjoyed writing it.

The Kinsella family background stuff is always fun to write, especially with the aid of Blue Christmas, though I didn't change a lot after it aired. Does anybody know what kind of job Earl is qualified to do (or was before his wife past)?

The George/Lemon scene was a little hard, because I wasn't sure exactly how much I wanted George to have noticed as far as Wade and Zoe. Plus, there's the whole issue of George's feelings, and I do not know where I am going with that yet.

The Zoe/Harley thing was not exactly planned, but I felt like I needed to do more scenes with them, and then it all just sort of happened. I have started on the next chapter, and I think you will be pleased.

Please let me know what you think.

Have a nice day.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Hello. So, when I started this story in the summer, it never occurred to me how time would line up. If you remember, Zoe's first day at school was on February 8th, and as Valentine's Day approached, I realized that would mean this next chapter would take place on February 14th. So, I thought I would update this today as a sort of Valentine's Day present. This is actually not all the Valentine's Day Stuff. There will be some in the next chapter as well, which I will try to post as soon as possible, but I make no promises, because inspiration is a fickle mistress and I am sleep deprived for reasons far too complicated and too personal to go into.

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers.

Thank you to Guest, both for identifying yourself per my request, and for the information about Earl.

Mollie, thank you so much. I love your reviews. They always make me feel so good about my writing and myself. You are so sweet. I am glad you like the Father/Daughter and Father/Son relationship. I didn't even really think about the parallel. It was not intentional, it just sort of happened naturally. It was cool of you to notice, and make me notice. I don't always write the scenes in the order they are, if that makes sense.

This chapter is my Valentine's Day gift to you.

Your reviews can be your gifts to me.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

As always, there will be another author's note at the end.

Chapter Twelve

Zoe sat holding her legs and staring at the water. She was freezing. How was it so cold; this is Bluebell for goodness sake! She had almost died of heatstroke pretty much every time she'd been outside since getting here. Of course, those times were all during the day. Now, it was night, and she was sitting at the edge of a pond, completely lost and still furious out of her mind.

She hadn't known where she was going when she had stormed out. It wasn't like she had had a plan; she just lost it. She knew she couldn't go to Lemon's because Lemon's father might be there and he'd just call Harley and she did not want to go back there.

So she'd foolishly headed somewhere Harley might not find her; the woods. Of course, she was not a wilderness kind of girl and she had no clue where she was, but at least Harley wasn't here trying to be her dad.

She heard rustling in the trees and looked around for something to defend herself with, but before she could, Wade came out from behind one of the trees.

After taking a second to catch her breath, she went off on him, "What are you … you just scared the shit out of me!"

Wade chuckled, "Did you just say shit?"

Zoe crossed her arms and sat back down, "Maybe."

"Gotta say, this is the last place I'd expect to find a prude like Zoe Hart. You know this place is like, the Make-Out Point of Bluebell, right?"

"So, what, I'm going to be ambushed by vampires?" Zoe said sarcastically.

"Impressive. I didn't take you for the monster movies type."

"What are you doing here?"

Wade paused, mulling over what to say, but decided to go for the truth, "Harley called. Said he couldn't find you. That you, I don't know, disappeared or something."

"Yeah, I'm a regular Houdini." She paused, "So how did you?"

"How did I … ?"

"Find me."

"Oh, well, it wasn't easy. I didn't bother with Lemon's 'cause I figured Harley probably called her before me, and I know you're not stupid enough to be at George Tucker's place; you value your neck too much, and by now you probably figured out Lemon is all kinds of crazy. You don't know this place well, but it ain't hard to wander. I checked around town a little, but since nobody'd seen you, I figured you were somewhere nobody was lookin'. Then it was just about traipsin' through the woods for a while."

He came and sat down next to her.

"So Harley told you I ran away?"

"This is you runnin' away?" Wade asked with another chuckle, "As long as you're still in Bluebell, you'll be brought back before sunrise. You want to run away, head for the border." Zoe didn't say anything, "So, why'd you cancel on my brother?"

Zoe looked up at him, surprised. Of all the things she thought he might ask, that had not occurred to her.

"What?"

"What? It's just a question."

"I thought you were out here because-"

"You want me to interrogate you about why you ran away?"

Zoe looked at him. After a minute, she said, "Lemon suggested we double. Me and Jesse, her and George."

"So?"

Zoe sighed, "Soooo, it would be me and her and George and Jesse and all of us alone in a dark theater."

"But why would … " Wade stopped, "Oh."

"Exactly."

"So, you still got that crush on Tucker, huh?"

"I never said-"

"Zoe." He stopped her, giving her a 'don't bother, it's obvious' sort of look.

"It's not like I know him all that well or anything, it's just sometimes when I'm around him I get all … you wouldn't understand."

Wade was quiet for a moment. She couldn't make him out completely in the dark, but she thought she saw a flicker of something cross his face, like maybe he would understand. Then it was gone, if it had ever even been there.

"Why didn't you just tell her you didn't want to double?"

"Tell Lemon I'm rejecting a plan of hers?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow. Wade laughed again, "Besides, maybe I kind of do." She said quietly.

"What?"

She wasn't sure if he was confused or if he just hadn't heard her. Either way, she knew she had to elaborate, "I mean, I don't want to double with her and _George_, for what are apparently obvious reasons," Wade grinned teasingly, which she found annoying, "but, Lemon made a good point. Doubling would have less pressure, and, I mean, it is a first date … I think." Wade coughed awkwardly, "Did he say something?"

"What?"

"Your brother, did he-"

"He and I aren't the closest. I mean, I didn't even know you two were going out." There was a weird quality to Wade's voice when he said this.

"Yeah, you did seem to have a kind of strange relationship."

"Hey, she with no siblings has no right to judge." Zoe laughed, "So, you canceling … that was all about George?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just didn't know you were into my brother." He looked down at his shoes when he said it. His voice was sort of quiet and weird.

"I don't know if I am. I was planning to find out, but if it's just the two of us I'll be way too self-conscious and awkward, and I wouldn't even know…" Zoe stopped abruptly, "Hey, what about you?"

"What about me?" Wade asked, squinting at her in confusion.

"To double with?" Wade opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "I mean, the way Lemon tells it, you wouldn't have any trouble finding a date, and I could tell her that when I mentioned doubling, Jesse automatically thought of you, and it would have been awkward to tell him somebody else. I mean, you're his brother, so it makes total sense. It's perfect." Zoe was starting to get excited. This was a good plan. A really good plan.

Except that Wade still hadn't said anything.

"Wade?"

"Hm?" he asked. He was smiling, but a little too wide. It was one of those smiles where the person is trying so hard to smile when they do not want to that they stretch their mouth out.

"What do you think?"

"I, uh, I don't know how Jesse would feel about me intrudin' on his date."

"But if it had to be somebody, you'd think he'd prefer-"

"Like you said, strange relationship."

"Still. Please Wade, I'll really owe you one."

"Yeah? What would this owing entail?"

"Don't get lewd. Please just do this for me."

"This is, uh, really important to you, isn't it?" he sounded almost … sad? No, why would he be sad. Maybe she should just try to stop reading him; she was clearly no good at it.

"Yes, it is."

He sighed, "All right. You pick the time and place, and I'll be there." He sounded almost pained, "But you owe me for this. I'm serious."

"It's not like it will be torture for you. You'll be going to a movie with one of those bimbos you troll around with."

"Bimbos?"

"You know what I mean."

"Not jealous, are we?"

"Please."

Wade chuckled, "Ready to head back?" he asked cautiously.

"So that's your plan? Get me talking about something else so I forget how mad I am?"

"I didn't know you were mad. I don't even know why you ran off, and I don't need to. I do know, however, that I came out here to find you, which I did, and bring you back, which I intend to do."

"But-"

"Do I have to remind you that you owe me?"

Zoe snorted, "And you're going to waste it on this?"

He thought for a second, then nodded, "I have a feeling you're going to owe me many times in the future. This is how I'm using the first one."

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to owe you again?"

"What, you mean other than the fact that I'm sittin' on secrets, offerin' you rides, buyin' you mouthwash, which you _still _haven't paid me back for, and comin' over in the middle of the night to help you wrangle a drunk Lemon Breeland? You're right, it is unlikely you'll need my help again." Zoe did not care for the sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess if going back means I get away from you, it is the lesser of two evils."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Apparently, in Bluebell, Sunday was church day, and not in the usual sense. It wasn't that people knew they should go to church, but they basically had to go to church. Everybody went, and even weirder, it seemed they actually wanted to.

Zoe had only been to church a couple times. Technically she was Jewish, but neither of her parents had ever put a lot of stock in religion. She'd done the big holiday dinners for both, been to a Purim Carnival once, and hunted for Easter eggs, but neither religion held a lot of appeal for her. Her mother had mentioned a Bat Mitzvah last year, but it was just and offhanded comment, and as Zoe had not shown any interest, her mother never saw reason to bring it up again.

Zoe believed in science, The Big Bang and evolution. She was pretty sure her dad did too. Her and her mom had never really talked about it, but their relationship had never been that way. She always got the feeling that Mrs. Hart was more Jewish than Ethan was Christian, but that was not saying a lot. Zoe's parents had always been too busy to go to Church/Temple, and Zoe, as a scientifically minded atheist, had never pushed the issue. In Bluebell, however, it was apparently a huge deal. All the shops closed, The Butter Stick Bakery, The Rammer Jammer, The movie theatre, the Dixie Stop, even The Practice. Brick and Harley were both on call in case of emergencies, but since everybody went to church, if there was an emergency, it would happen there anyway.

When Harley had told her to get ready for church, she had considered her options. She could say her mom had raised her Jewish, which was sort of true, but then he might force her to go to temple next Saturday, which was not any more appealing than church. Besides, the last time she had been to Temple had been her parents' funeral, and the last thing she needed was to have a flashback and freak-out like she had done that night in the car.

She considered saying she was hanging out with somebody, but if everybody was in church, it wasn't like she could come up with somebody to be her alibi; the second Harley got to church he would spot the person and then he would know she had lied.

She was still upset with him, but it had been a taxing first week, and she was tired; she did not feel like putting up a fight. Finally, she decided, why the hell not. She had not been to a church in a long time. Maybe it would be fun. Okay, probably not fun, but it wasn't like she was going to church in the middle ages when they just spent three hours yelling at you in Latin and not telling you what it means. Harley had said the Minister and his wife were kind, down-to-earth people. And maybe Lemon would be there, and they could sneak off. She figured if anybody would know the most effective way to sneak off from church, it would be Lemon Breeland. The girl was surprisingly rebellious, but Zoe kind of liked her … when she was sober. When she was drunk, well, she wasn't exactly Zoe's idea of a fun companion.

She had no clue what to wear. How conservative did she have to dress? She knew some of her clothes were inappropriate, like some of her shorts and halter-tops, but was she supposed to cover her arms and wear all black? After looking through her closet four times, she finally found something that she doubted would be objectionable. It was a skirt that went at least an inch below her knee and a white blouse. It had been her uniform at the private school she had been attending before. She changed it a little, trying to make it look a little less like a uniform, but she figured it would be appropriate for church. When she came downstairs, Harley did not say anything about it, so she assumed it was okay.

They still had not talked about the other night. When Wade brought her home she had gone straight to her room and closed the door. Harley had knocked a few times, but she hadn't answered. He slid a piece of paper under the door that said they could talk tomorrow, and if she refused to open the door would she please tap it twice so he knew she did not sneak out the window. She did not know if he was trying to make a joke or if he was genuinely scared she would sneak out the window. Yes, she had run out tonight, but her room was upstairs and Zoe wasn't exactly outdoorsy. Besides, she had watched the movie _Pollyanna _as a kid, and she knew what could happen if you tried to sneak out a window from high up. Either way, she figured she should oblige, because if she didn't he might force the door. After he knocked, she heard him walk away and had tried to fall asleep. She had not been very successful, but up until forty minutes ago, she was under the impression that she could sleep in today.

The second she got in the car, she regretted it. She and Harley were driving to church, in a private enclosed space that she could not escape from. He was going to confront her now; she just knew it.

"Zoe-"

"Can I just say something, before you start?" she didn't wait for him to answer, "I'm not sorry that I ran off. I know you want me to be, but I'm not. I had my reason's, and I believed them to be justified … I still believe that. I will not apologize when I do not believe I did anything wrong, but … I'm sorry if I worried you. That was selfish. I can admit that. But I _needed_ to leave. I needed to be … not there." _Not around you_, she thought, but she didn't say it. In truth, maybe a part of her had done it to worry him, or rather, to hurt him. She wasn't sure. But even if that had been part of her motivation the other night, she knew now that it was wrong. She was angry, and she had needed to distance herself from him, but hurting him in the process was not the point.

"Actually, I was just going remind you to buckle up. I know it's a little overprotective of me, but so many people forget these days, and as a doctor, I've seen what happens when they do."

"Oh." Zoe said, pursing her lips awkwardly. She really had to learn to let the other person talk first. Though the fact that he would think she of all people wouldn't take car safety seriously was a little strange, if not insulting.

"As for the other night, I thought we should wait until after church to talk." He smiled at her, "though I appreciate what you said, and will take it into consideration."

Zoe nodded and Harley pulled the car out. She did not speak the whole ride as to avoid another mix-up. Sometimes she thought that she shouldn't be allowed to speak at all; she always seemed to say the wrong thing.

* * *

"I still don't get it." Jesse said again as Wade packed the truck.

"Jesse, man, come on, we've been over this, okay, dad can't get out of work on Sundays."

"And you gotta go with him because-"

"Because if I help, the work gets done faster, and we can stop in at a church in Mobile."

"But I'm never needed because-"

"Because … because you're just not, okay." Wade said, slamming the door in frustration.

"Uh-huh," Jesse replied skeptically, "and if it is so important that dad get to work and finish up early, how come ya'll never leave for work 'til after I leave for church."

Wade turned to his brother, running his hand across his face, "Listen, Jess, we been doin' this every Sunday since he got this new job. Why you gotta question it every week?"

"Because I still think it makes no sense. If he can get out early, why not come here for church. I'd think you could at least get back in time for the pancake breakfast on the first of the month."

"No, we can't!"

"Well if it takes so damn long, how come you never want me to come help?"

"Well, we miss half the service. Somebody should go and pray for the family; lord knows we need it."

"Wade-"

"Aren't you gonna be late?" Wade said, turning back towards the car.

Sometimes Jesse just didn't understand Wade. One minute he was all carefree and fun loving, and the next, he was the most stressed-out guy Jesse had ever met. Wade had been acting weird for months. But then, they all had been. Losing a parent wasn't something you just got over, and everybody grieved in his or her own way.

Still, he was pretty sure that wherever his dad and Wade went on Sundays, it wasn't work. Sometimes, he felt a little left out. Ever since their mom had died, their dad had barely been around; Jesse almost never saw him. He was always at work or off doing something with Wade. He had not clue what the something's were, and he was never invited. Wade had never really been the favorite, their parents had never seemed to have a favorite, but maybe that had changed. Maybe Wade reminded their father of their mother more, and he wanted to be around him. Or maybe Jesse reminded him of her more, and he _couldn't deal_ with being reminded. Maybe he just liked Wade better. Whatever it was, Jesse was getting pretty sick of it, but if they needed to grieve together, he'd let them. Sunday morning, he usually tried to get answers from Wade, but he never pushed too hard. He figured that when Wade was ready to open up, he would.

Jesse sighed, "Yeah, you're right." He started to head off, then stopped. Something had just occurred to him, and while he knew Wade was stressed, sometimes older brothers just can't help themselves, "Hey, you think Zoe'll be in church?"

He saw Wade's back tense a little. Jackpot. Wade shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Because, I mean it's her first Sunday since comin' here, and she's stayin' with Harley Wilkes, right?" Wade didn't answer, "Well, he never misses a day, so he'll probably bring her." Still nothing, "You want me to pass on your regards?"

"Will you just get out of here already?" He was clearly going for playful, but Jesse could hear a hint of anger, and a twinge of fear.

"Yeah, yeah. I should. Ya know, I think church is goin' to be particularly fun this week."

Wade turned, "You know that if she's there she's gonna be sittin' with Dr. Wilkes, right? Be kinda hard for you to flirt with him right there."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Wade said with a shrug, "Just some brotherly advice is all."

"Well, thanks, but you know, there's still the pancake breakfast. He'll probably let her go off and socialize with people around her age. And I plan on doin' a whole lot of … socializin'."

"Yeah, well, you might find that Zoe ain't the easiest girl to … socialize with. In fact, I'm bettin' she gets offended if you get too social with her."

"That more brotherly advice?" Jesse said with a smirk.

"Would you please just go?"

"Well," Jesse said as he turned to walk off, "Since you said please."

* * *

The church building was huge, and the doors were tall and heavy. Zoe looked around, hoping to spot Lemon, but there were so many people heading in. Wow, these people were religious.

"Does, um, does everybody go to church?"

Harley nodded, "For the most part. You got your stragglers. A couple invalids, people who got families in other counties, and a few who just don't really care. But, mostly, yeah, everybody goes."

"Everybody include the Breelands?" Harley looked at her questioningly, "It's just, it'd be nice to have a friendly face."

Harley chuckled, "Yes, the Breelands come."

"What about Lemon's sister? Isn't she a little … well, young?"

"You're never to young to learn about the lord."

"I've been around Lemon's sister, and if she starts crying, I don't think anybody will be able to learn anything about the lord."

Harley chuckled again, "Well, there is a daycare in the church. In fact, some kids volunteer their to get community service hours. You know, for college applications and that sort of thing."

Zoe nodded, "Well, do we sit with them? The Breelands, I mean?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. How did you guess?"

"Well, Dr. Breeland is your partner, so I figured …" so shrugged, letting the sentence hang there.

"Well, actually, its just Brick that I sit with. Lemon's in the choir."

"Oh."

"But you two can hang out after if you like. There's a pancake breakfast. Usually it's just the first of every month, which was last week, but sometimes they like to mix it up a little and do it twice or three times a month. It's a once in a blue moon kind of thing. Personally, I think it's the reverend's way of makin' sure that people come every week, and not just the first of the month. Nobody wants to miss a pancake breakfast."

"I thought you said after church-"

"The pancake breakfast counts as church time. Dr. Breeland." Harley called, waving.

Brick came over, smiling.

"Good morning Harley. Zoe, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Zoe said politely.

"You gave your father quite a scare the other night."

Zoe winced a little at the word father, partially because everything from last night was still swirling around in her head, and partially because other than Harley, Brick, Mrs. Hattenbarger, and a bunch of lawyers, nobody knew that Harley was her father. Brick had a strong voice, and he did not have any qualms about speaking about it in public. Of course, there was no reason he should. It was not as though she could tell him, or Harley, that she wanted to keep her relation to Harley a secret. It would hurt Harley, and it was not as though she could explain. She did not completely understand, and what she did understand, she had no desire to talk about.

She realized Dr. Breeland was waiting for a response, and she looked to Harley, "Oh, well, it's all behind us now. She's safe and sound. That's what matters."

Dr. Breeland smiled, and Zoe shot Harley a grateful look.

"We should all get inside."

Zoe waited until they were walking the space between the pews, which was a little narrow, causing Dr. Breeland to walk in front, "Thank you," she whispered.

Harley nodded, "It does not mean that I will forget what happened, or that it is no longer and issue, but there's no reason for you to have to hear about it by anybody but me."

She gave him an awkward smile and sat down.

* * *

"Crap!" Wade shouted. He had noticed the gas levels going down quickly, so he had stopped, and discovered a leak. It was hard to tell how much was left; he just hoped it was enough to get them to the nearest gas station.

Earl was asleep in the back seat. This was the Sunday routine. Earl could not go to church, that much was obvious, so Wade had said that he had to work. The truth is, Wade actually did not get much work done on Sundays. Taking Earl to his job drunk could get him fired or worse. Wade had to keep an eye on him. He couldn't leave him home, because Jesse might get back first, and realize there was something going on. So, Wade went fishing. He, Jesse, and Earl used to go when they were little, and Wade had gotten pretty good. The first few times, he had tried to get Earl fishing too; he had hoped it might help snap him out of things to do something fun and familiar. As it turns out, however, fishing hooks and drunken men do not make a very good combination. Wade fished on the shore (he didn't even want to think what might happen if her brought his dad out on the water) and made sure his father was always where he could see him. Wade refused to bring alcohol, a policy that his father frowned upon. He did bring sandwiches, which he tried to get his dad to eat, and sometimes, he was successful.

Not wanting to waste more gas, Wade woke Earl and they walked to the nearest fishing spot. While he fished, Wade talked to his dad. Mostly, it was to keep him busy so he didn't wander off and do something crazy, but a part of him liked to pretend that he was talking to his old dad, the dad from a year ago. His father used to be a good listener; he gave good advice when Wade wanted it, and sometimes when he didn't, but he also knew when to say nothing and just let Wade vent. It was weird, missing somebody who was sitting right next to you.

"Hey, you know what today is?"

"Sunday." Wade said, rolling his eyes.

"Nope." Earl said giddily.

"Yes, it is."

"I know. I'm not an idiot you know. I just meant, it's somethin' else too."

"Yeah?" Wade asked, uninterested. He knew he had to keep Wade engaged, but sometimes, he just didn't give a damn about whatever drunken babbling the man was doing. "What?"

"Guess?" he said it almost like a child.

Wade shrugged, "I give up."

"You ain't even tryin'."

"Well isn't that the Kinsella way?" Wade said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Today, is February 14th. Valentine's day."

"Oh, that." Wade said indifferently. Valentine's day was not his thing. Though the idea of Jesse trying to woo Zoe popped into his head for a second. _So Jesse's seein' Zoe on Valentine's day, and I'm stuck here. Great._

"Yeah, oh that. Don't look down on it. Some of my favorite memories took place on one Valentine's Day or another."

"Yeah, like what?" He knew it was the wrong thing to say the second it left his mouth, even before seeing his dad's reaction, but it was too late. Earl's face was somewhere between crying and how general's look when they tell the troops to attack. He went to the cooler to search for something alcoholic. When he didn't find anything, he turned the cooler upside-down, dumping all the contents in the grass.

"Gimme the keys." He said desperately.

"Not in this life."

Earl tried to grab the keys from Wade, but luckily, drunk people lack coordination and they are not that hard to dodge.

"Give me the fuckin' keys!" Earl barked. It could get a little scary when his dad got like this, but the scarier part was that Wade was starting to get used to it.

"So you can drive a car to the liquor store, then drive the same car drunk, get in an accident, and die?"

"It's my choice, not yours. If I wanna die, I got a right."

"You really want to die on Valentine's Day?"

"It's just like any other day now."

"No, no it's not. It's a special day of, of roses and pink frilly things and candy and, I don't know, unicorns, or whatever…" Wade had no clue where to go with this, but he had to think of something fast. Then, an idea occurred to him, "In fact, I need your advice."

"My what?"

"Yeah, yeah, see there's this girl-" Earl's eyes got wide, but then he sat down on a rock and looked up at Wade like some sort of kung fu master to his pupil.

"Go on."

Wade breathed a silent sigh of relief, "Well, she's, uh, this girl, who I want to do something for and … and I don't have any ideas." He knew it sounded lame and generic, but it was all he had, and he was praying it worked.

"What's her name?"

"Uh, ya know, I don't really want to jinks anything so…"

"Well, how long have you been together?"

"We're not together, exactly. I, I haven't known her that long."

"So, it's a crush?" Earl said, sounding a little more like the dad Wade remembered. He was still a little drunk from this morning, but he was starting to sober up, and as long as Wade kept him calm, he should be okay for at least an hour. This is one of the reason's he never brought alcohol up here. This was sacred ground; this was their place, even if they had never caught many fish from the shore.

"Well, no. I mean, I don't get crushes. Mushy romantics get crushes. Guys who like poetry and write girls names on their notebooks get crushes." Earl looked at him, questioningly, and he remembered he had to keep his dad convinced, "I just mean, uh, that it's, that it's, you know, stronger than that. I really like her." He tried not to gag as he said it.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you like her?"

Wade shrugged, "I don't know, she's pretty?" Earl gave him a look that said try again. Wade searched his mind, trying to find inspiration for his lie. _Pretend you like a girl,_ he told himself, trying not to snort, _what's she like, what's she look like, act like? Whatever it is, just go with it. _"She's smart. Yeah, smart. That's cool. She reads and she actually likes it. She like, I don't know, does it for fun." _Okay, that did not sound convincing_. No way his dad would buy he had the hots for a brain.

"What else?" _Wow, really? That worked? Okay, keep it up Kinsella._

"Well, she's not just book smart. You know, she, like, she's good with words. What's the word for … witty. That's it, she's witty. And she doesn't take shit from people. And she's strong, you know? I mean, not physically. Physically, she's pretty pathetic as far as strength, but she can handle things, including herself. She knows how to take care of herself.

Sometimes … sometimes I get the feelin' that maybe she's had to do that for a while. Take care of herself." Without meaning to, without even realizing it, Wade had stumbled on something that wasn't exactly fictional.

"She'll never admit it, but she's lonely. She doesn't want to seem weak, or be pitied, so she acts like she doesn't need anybody, but everybody needs someone, ya know? She doesn't … let people in easy, which is maybe why I want her to let me in so badly. Or maybe it's just because I know under the mask, under all the fear and all the sass, there's a pretty amazin' person."

He had forgotten who he was even talking to now. He had forgotten that he was talking to anybody. He was just sort of looking at the ground, playing with the dirt, and saying what he was thinking. Maybe he felt _he _needed to hear it out loud. "I mean, I ain't sayin' she's perfect or anything. In fact, I have never in my life met anybody who was so rude, so condescending, so unbelievably stubborn … but that's part of what makes it fun, ya know? It's like a challenge bein' around her. It's not easy. She's not easy. And usually, if somethin' ain't easy, you know me, I'm gonna just go on my merry way, but, I don't know, there's somethin' about her that makes me want to just … I don't even know.

I'd probably be better off stayin' away. I mean, she is all kinds of crazy, like millions of shades and colors of crazy. If it's a kind of crazy, she's got it somewhere in 'er. Well, except, I don't think she, like, talks to people who ain't there, or tries to kill people or shit like that, but, I mean, she's not even sixteen yet and the girl speaks Latin for god sake. She's been plannin' to be some fancy kind of Dr. since before she hit double digits. She's knows exactly what kind to, and it's some sort of specialist with a name I can't even pronounce, but, you know, she can. It's probably in Latin." Wade looked up and saw his father smiling at him. He remembered where he was, and stood up, brushing his pants off.

"Well, we should head back. We gotta make sure we find a gas station quick and we don't wanna lose the daylight."

"I haven't given my advice yet."

"Yeah, well, I don't need it anymore."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause there was no girl, okay. I just made all that stuff up to calm you down."

Earl shook his head, "I heard you, you can't make that stuff up."

"Yeah, well I did."

"I heard your tone of voice, saw your face, you can't fake those things."

"Yeah, well, maybe I should go into acting. Certainly help pay the bills if I become the next Tom Cruise."

"Your girl might like it if you were the next Tom Cruise."

"She's not mine, okay. There isn't even a real girl!"

Earl shook his head, smiling. He clearly did not believe Wade. _Great. Just great. _This was the last thing he needed, Earl thinking he knew all about him and his love life. And what if he tried to interfere? God, that would be a nightmare.

Eventually, Wade got Earl back into the car, and while he had not convinced his dad that the girl was fictitious, Earl seemed to be dropping it, which was a relief. Still, a small part of him had liked it. It had been nice to say some of that stuff out loud and try to work out what he was feeling. And it had been nice to say it to Earl.

* * *

Lemon was standing in the back, singing her lungs out. She wanted to be heard because lord knew she wouldn't be seen. That bitch Ruby Jeffries had positioned herself right in front of Lemon, and Ruby was the taller one. She tried to talk to the minister about it, but he had just said that choir was not about who gets to stand in front, but raising our voices in song to god, and god could see them all just fine. Ruby always got what she wanted and somehow that always seemed to involve upstaging Lemon. She didn't know why Ruby was so out to get her, but she was certain that she was. There was no way this could all be a coincidence. George always told her that she was being paranoid, but George was extremely naïve. It was one of the things she loved about him; he saw the good in everybody.

The hymn ended, and the minister started his sermon.

"Lemon," Ruby whispered, leaning back a little, "Sweetie I think you might be the eensiest bit off key. Maybe next week you should just sit out there with your daddy."

"If I'm off key, it's because I'm trying to stay within the range of you and your deep mannish voice."

Ruby chuckled, "Lemon, I think you might be tone deaf. There's no shame in admitting there are some things you just can't do."

"You mean like how you so openly admit that you couldn't get Lavon Hayes to come home for Valentine's Day because he's off playin' for Alabama and he's completely forgotten all about you?"

"Um, I think we're supposed to be listenin' to the sermon." AnnaBeth whispered. She was standing next to Lemon, because that was where she had always stood in the choir, despite the fact that they were no longer friends.

"You are such a goody-goody." Lemon said. AnnaBeth was always trying to please everybody. She was boring and proper and everything Lemon had left behind when her mom had left her.

"We're in church." AnnaBeth said, as if this justified it.

"Just ignore her AnnaBeth. I respect your reverence for the lord. Lemon's just bitter because bein' a good girl herself wasn't enough to keep her mother around."

Church or not, Lemon was going to claw her eyes out. How dare she! She almost gabbed her elbow into Ruby's back, but then thought better of it. She did not want to give Ruby Jeffries the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to her. Ruby definitely needed to be punished; she needed to know that nobody messed with Lemon Breeland, but Lemon was smart. She knew this was neither the time nor the place. She wanted to hit Ruby where it hurt.

* * *

"You need to make friends with Ruby Jeffries."

Zoe jumped, startled. She had needed to go to the bathroom, but gotten lost, and somehow ended up in the church's daycare center. There were some girls around her age looking after the little bundles of joy, and before she knew it, somebody had placed a crying baby in her arms. They must have figured she was a volunteer.

The baby was a girl, or at least that was what Zoe guessed, based on the pink blanket. Zoe had tried to rock her and calm her down. Surprisingly, it had worked. Zoe had never really been a baby person, but she had to admit, the baby was cute. She kept rocking her and had started humming a lullaby that she sort of remembered from she was little. That was what she had been doing when somebody popped up behind her.

Zoe turned to see a devilish looking Lemon holding a baby that Zoe figured was Magnolia. She looked like the baby from the other night, but then, all babies basically looked the same to Zoe.

"What?" Zoe asked, still startled and somewhat confused.

Lemon sighed impatiently, "I said, I need you to-"

"Where did you come from?"

"Church just let out. I came to get Magnolia, and then I was going to go look for you, but as luck would have it …" she shrugged.

"And why were you going to look for me?"

"Because I need you to befriend Ruby Jeffries."

"Who's Ruby Jeffries?"

"She's a horrible girl who has made it her life's mission to make _my_ life miserable. I am not letting her get away with it, but if I'm going to destroy her, I am going to need a spy. That's where you come in." Zoe looked at Lemon wide-eyed. _Was she nuts? _"The timing couldn't be better. You've only been here a week, and yes, you've hung out with George and I quite a bit, but a week is not necessarily long enough to cement a friendship. As far as Ruby knows, you're still finding your place. She's a senior, so it may be a bit hard to get in with her, but everybody knows that Ruby's always wanted to leave Bluebell to explore better, brighter things in the big city. You're from New York. You can tell her stories and give her insight. Ruby only cares about herself, so if she thinks lettin' you hang around can benefit her, she'll let you hang around. You can spy, fill me in on her weak points. I already know one, her boyfriend," Lemon said, putting quote marks around boyfriend with her fingers. Zoe wondered briefly why, but Lemon just kept on going, "but I want it to be more than that. Ruby deserves the worst kind of punishment, not some childish prank or small reference to her heartbreak and humiliation. No, this needs to be big, and you can get close to her."

Zoe tried to think of something to say, but she had no words. Was Lemon serious? The sad part, Zoe was pretty sure she was. She liked Lemon, she really did, but there was something about her that sometimes seemed a little … unhinged.

Before Zoe could respond, Mrs. Hattenbarger came up behind her.

"I see you've met Rose." She said. Zoe looked at her confused, and Mrs. Hattenbarger motioned to the baby in her arms.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. Is she yours?"

"My sister's actually, but she's out of town with her husband for a couple of days, so I've been lookin' after her."

Zoe handed the baby over carefully.

"She seems to like you." Mrs. Hattenbarger said sweetly. "Let me know if you're ever lookin' for a babysittin' job. I'm sure Annie'd love to have a back-up."

"Okay."

"Well, we're goin' upstairs. You two ladies comin'?"

"We'll be there in a sec Mrs. Hattenbarger." Lemon said.

"Well, just make sure to hurry before all the pancakes are gone." She smiled at the two girls and headed out.

Lemon waited for her to leave, and then turned back to Zoe, "So?" Zoe's mind was still catching up a bit. Lemon seemed to sense her confusion, "Befriendin' Ruby Jeffries? Will you do it?"

Zoe wanted to say hell no, but she was smart enough to know that saying something so blatant and refusing to help Lemon could result in her being next on Lemon's hit list, "I'll … think about it." Zoe said cautiously. Lemon looked disappointed, but she didn't push. "We should get back up there. You're father's probably wondering where you are."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Zoe Hart."

She turned at the sound of her name. It was said in a charming southern drawl that she recognized, "Hey." She said with a smile. Jesse Kinsella was dressed in his Sunday best, and he definitely pulled it off. "You clean up good. For a southerner." Okay, not good. First of all, _clean up good_; obvious crime against grammar. Second, she had been going for flirty, but that sounded insulting. Why had she been going for flirty? She didn't know the first thing about being flirty. She had never been flirty before.

Jesse chuckled, and Zoe tried to smile and not show how incredibly awkward she felt, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

She sighed, relieved, "Thanks. So, you didn't find my for a southerner comment offensive?" Why wouldn't somebody just come and shut her up, "Because, I didn't mean to be, that is, when I heard it, I thought-" Jesse put his hand up to stop her, "Sorry." She said, and then clamped her mouth shut. God, she was pathetic.

"No, that's fine. It was funny. Everybody 'round here is so concerned with bein' polite, not offendin' anyone, they don't say what they think. You do. I like that."

I huge lump formed in her throat. "Wow, uh th-thanks." She stammered out.

"Any time. So, is it okay if I sit and eat with you?"

She nodded, and Jesse took the seat next to hers, "So, how's your first week been?"

"Um … interesting." Okay, it was vague, she knew, but it was a fairly accurate description of how her first week had been. "Where's the rest of your family?" she asked. She was not very good at small talk, and she had been wondering why she hadn't seen Wade. She had initially figured the Kinsella's just weren't churchgoers, but now that she knew Jesse came, she got curious.

"You mean Wade?" Jesse asked, raising his eyebrows at her. What was that about?

"And your dad."

Jesse nodded, "Well, my dad has this job in Mobile, and he apparently can't get out of it Sundays. And for some reason I never quite understood, Wade has to go with him." Jesse shook his head, "We're basically a family of kooks."

"Your dad has a job?" Zoe asked, curious. The way Wade described his dad, and then that time on the phone, well, she had trouble picturing him holding down a job.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

She could think of a few reasons. Zoe remembered what Wade had said about his dads drinking being a secret, but she had figured Jesse would know. Was he just putting on a show because he figured she didn't know, or was he legitimately out of the loop? Either way, it was probably best not to talk about it.

"Um, so speaking of Wade, you know how we were planning on going to see a movie?"

"You and Wade?" he sounded a little surprised, but not a lot surprised. Did that mean something? She felt like she needed a dictionary for dating subtext.

"No, you and me."

He smiled, but then his face scrunched up in confusion, "Oh, yeah, of course. But, what does that have to do with Wade?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could double, with Wade and … whomever." She felt so dumb and awkward. This was definite proof that Lemon was right; she would not survive unless this date was a double.

"Why?"

"It's kind of a long story … Wade's up for it," she added, hoping that Wade's cooperation would make the whole thing less weird and off-putting.

Jesse's eyes widened slightly, "Was this, uh, was it his idea? The doublin'?"

Zoe shook her head, "No, but he agreed … eventually."

Jesse smiled, "Well, I have to say, takin' you out and doublin' with Wade definitely sounds like a fun evening."

"Great. Oh, was that to enthusiastic?"

Jesse chuckled again, "No, just enthusiastic enough." Zoe breathed a sigh of relief, "Just out of curiosity, what would you have done if I had said yes?"

"Blushed?" Zoe ventured. In truth, she might have freak out, or gone off embarrassed, but she did not want to over share, especially when over sharing would probably make her sound crazy.

Jesse smiled, "You know, I can see why Wade likes you so much."

Okay, that was a weird statement if ever she heard one, "Please, the only thing Wade likes is annoying me. His dislike for me can only be rivaled by mine for him."

Jesse chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Zoe was about to ask what he meant, when Harley came up to them, "Hello Jesse."

"Dr. Wilkes" Jesse said, nodding politely,

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we really have to get going."

Okay. Time to face the music. She picked up her plate, which was basically empty. "I guess I'll see you in school?" she could say she'd see him for the movie, but they never actually said when they were rescheduling for. Besides, it was probably best not to mention the date in front of Harley. Not yet any way. She would of course tell him when she went, but with the awkward talk awaiting them when they got home … it just seemed like something better left for another day.

Jesse nodded to her pleasantly, "Nice seein' you. Have a safe drive back."

Harley thanked him, and Zoe went to throw her plate out. Then, she followed Harley to the car.

* * *

When they got home, Zoe plopped down on the couch, and waited. She felt like she was waiting for judgment in a courtroom, and she wished she had watched _Law and Order_ at some point in her life. Maybe she should call George; he was thinking about being a lawyer. She smiled at the thought, and then mentally shook herself. What was taking Harley so long? How long does it take to hang up a coat? She knew he must be doing this on purpose. He wanted to leave her to stew, let her sweat it out.

When he finally came back into the room, he had to coca-cola bottles, but the were those old-fashioned ones in the glass. He handed one to Zoe, popped the top off his own, and nodded his head in a way that implied she was supposed to do the same. He was sitting in a recliner that was separated from the couch by a coffee table. They each took a drink of their sodas, and then put them down on said coffee table.

Harley sighed, scrunched his face up a little, and touched his fingers. Zoe waited, "Listen, I appreciate what you said in the car. And I know we do not know each other very well yet, but like it or not, you are my daughter, and I worry about you." Zoe felt her heartbeat start to speed up. "If you need to get away, then you need to get away. We all need that sometimes, and I get it. But I need to know where you are getting away to."

Harley looked at her. She could tell it was her turn to speak. "That would have defeated the purpose. I didn't want to be around you, and if you knew where I was … you could have come and gotten me."

"If you need time to yourself, I'll give it to you-"

"But you weren't. You wouldn't let me leave. You wouldn't even let me make a stupid phone call."

"Something was obviously bothering you, and I was concerned-"

"Who said you got to be concerned?" Zoe's voice was starting to rise, even though Harley was keeping his calm and even. She kind of hated that.

"Nobody. Nobody said it. Nobody had to. The second I found out I had a daughter, the second anybody finds out they have a daughter, they get concerned. It's not something you can control, it's natural. It cannot be helped."

Zoe sighed, "Well, I wish it could."

"Is it so bad that I'm concerned about you?"

"Yes!" Zoe said, standing. Harley remained seated.

"Why?"

"Because … I just," she exhaled, dropping her shoulders. "You may be my father, but that doesn't make you my dad. I know you want us to bond and get to know each other, and it's not like you aren't nice or you wouldn't make a great dad. You are, and you would. But … " she didn't know where to go from there. She knew what she was feeling, but even if she knew how to put it into words, admitting it to Harley, or anybody for that matter, just wasn't something she was ready to do.

Lucky for her, the phone rang. "I'll be right back and we'll continue this." Zoe nodded.

* * *

He actually wasn't gone long. She looked at him questioningly, "Hang-up." She nodded, "Now-" the phone started to ring again. And again. After three hang-ups in a row, Harley stopped picking up, but then the phone just kept ringing.

"Maybe I should get that." Zoe said. The noise was driving her crazy, and it wasn't as though she wanted to be having this conversation. Harley nodded and she went to get the phone.

"Hello."

"If Harley's in the room say hello Mr. Kinsella." She heard a rushed whisper.

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"Who do you think? Wait, don't answer out loud. If Harley can hear you he needs to think it's my dad callin'."

Zoe sighed. Wade. What the hell? Why was he acting so weird?

"Oh, hello Mr. Kinsella. Would you like to talk to Harley?"

"Very convincing. Thanks." Zoe waited. It wasn't as though she could ask anything without breaking her cover. She actually was not sure if Harley could hear from the other room or not, but it seemed like a better safe than sorry sort of situation. "Look, I need your help."

"What do you need?" Zoe said, trying to sound respectful and pretend like she was talking to an adult.

"Well, simply put, I need a tow."

"As in part of the body?" She didn't even want to know.

"No, as in tow truck."

"And you think I have one of those?"

"Harley does."

"Then shouldn't you be talking to him?"

"No!" he sounded a little urgent, "Listen, Zoe, I know this is a lot to ask, it's just, I didn't have anybody else to call. You're the only one who knows about, well, my dad, and he's with me, and he ain't exactly sober."

"What about George or Lemon? They must know, and George has a car-"

"No, they don't. You're the only one I told, okay?"

Zoe felt a strange warm feeling in her stomach, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, I'm in a major jam here. We ran outta gas before we could reach a station, and besides, I don't," he was quite for a minute, and Zoe could tell he was embarrassed about something, "I don't have gas money." He seemed to be waiting for her to react, and when she didn't, he continued, "Look, everybody goes to church in Bluebell, and we always used to. People would notice if Earl was absent, so I got this whole cover story-"

"How he has a job in Mobile and can't get out of work." Zoe supplied.

"Yeah, how-"

"Jesse."

"Ah."

"I was asking why you weren't in church and-"

"Missed me, did you?"

For some reason, she felt herself blush. It wasn't like he was right, but he was trying to catch her in one of his innuendos, "You as in your family, not just you. And like you said, _everybody_ goes to church here, I was curious why he was there without you guys."

"Look, we're getting off track. Point is, I always take him out of town so he can't get into any mischief; we were heading back from Mobile when I noticed how low the gas was. I was hopin' we'd reach a station before it ran out, but no such luck-"

"Wait, you're not even in Bluebell?"

"No, and can you keep it down. I don't want Harley-"

"I think he headed upstairs."

"Then why'd you say Mr. Kinsella?"

"Well, he hadn't then, but I think I heard-"

"Check." Zoe sighed. She looked out into the living room. Harley had left.

"Coast is clear. Now you can stop being so paranoid."

"Look, I don't have time for this. Will you help me or not?"

"How, I don't drive. I'm only fourteen for god sake!"

"Come on. I mean, I know you don't have your license, but parents know that their kids are gonna start drivin' soon anyway. They show you the ropes."

"Maybe that's how it's done in Bluebell, but not in New York. Besides, most people in New York don't even own a car."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's New York. The streets are so crowded, if you tried to drive you'd never get anywhere, and if you can't get somewhere on foot, there's taxi's and subways-"

"Yeah, well, we don't have that here." Wade said. She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Are you sure you can't call somebody else-"

"The is nobody else, okay"

Zoe sighed. She did owe him, and she was his only option. She knew he wouldn't have called her otherwise, "Where are you?"

"What?"

"I said where are you? If I'm going to help, I need an address."

"But I thought … you gettin' yourself in an accident won't make my situation any better."

Zoe scoffed, "I know that, idiot. I'm not going to drive."

"Then how?"

"Mobile's a city so it will have public transport. I just have to walk to the bus station, and as a New Yorker, I'm used to walking."

"Well, I appreciate you movin' mountain to get to me, but without a tow truck-"

"I'll bring gas money. It's not like you have a flat, right?"

"You are a very strange girl."

"Maybe you shouldn't insult the person who is trying to help you."

"You called me an idiot. That's an insult."

"You are an idiot, and I'm not the one asking the favor here. Address?"

She heard him sigh. He gave her the name of a road, and said he didn't know exactly where they were on it, so she might have to search a little. After they hung up, she went to find Harley.

* * *

He was not that hard to track down. She found him relaxing in his room, probably waiting for her to get off the phone so that they could continue their conversation.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"You find out who it was?" he asked.

So he hadn't heard, "Yeah. Listen, I need to go out, and I considered just sneaking off, but after … I thought you'd want to know."

"May I ask where you are going?"

"A friend of mine needs help with something. It's sort of private, but I promise I'll just help the out and come straight back here. It may take a while though, but I promise, I will come back here as soon as I get done."

Harley nodded, "Thank you for telling me."

"You're just going to let me-"

"You were up front with me, you told me you had to leave, and why, and that you would be back as soon as you could. I don't need to know every detail Zoe. I just need to know you're safe. And it looks like you've learned from the other night." Zoe nodded.

"Thank you." she turned to leave.

"And Zoe?" she turned back to him, "Tell Wade I expect my daughter back in one piece."

She looked at him surprised, "How?"

"Call it a hunch." He said, smiling.

She couldn't help it. She smiled back.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think I hope you liked it. Yes, the double date will happen.

I have not decided whom Wade should take, tough I have an idea, but I am open to suggestions.

In case it was unclear, Wade found Zoe at Old Babcock Pond. The vampire thing is a reference to the 1987 movie _The Lost Boys_, a horror movie. In this movie, Make-Out Point is one of those places where teens go to park and make-out in private. It is also a place where vampires go to find "food."

This information came from tvtropes dot org. if you want more information, go to the site and search "Terror At Makeout Point" "Film: The Lost Boys", and/or "Make-Out Point." These three WebPages should answer your questions as they did mine.

This is the first time I've really done anything on Jesse's perspective, so I'd be curious to see what you think of my interpretation.

I know that pancake breakfast is supposed to be before church, not after, but it just did not work with the story, and I figure, there's no real reason it couldn't be after. They could mix it up a bit every now and then.

You will definitely see more of AnnaBeth. I love her, and her relationship with Lemon, and I look forward to exploring that relationship at this point in their lives. In case it was unclear, though I think I mentioned it in a previous chapter, Lemon dropped AnnaBeth as a friend after her mom left.

There is a reason I did not have Zoe respond to Lemon's favor. It seemed a little too _Mean Girls_ rip-offish, and a plot like that might overtake the story, when so much else is going on. I am not sure if Zoe should do it or not. I would love your opinion.

Also, if you think she should not do it, how could she get out of it without sabotaging her friendship with Lemon? I would love to hear your thoughts on that too.

As far as Earl, remember, he is not Crazy Earl yet. It has not even been a year. He is turning into Crazy Earl, but he can still be sober sometimes and less obvious. I enjoyed writing the fishing scene both because of Earl/Wade and Zade since we all knew whom he was talking about, even if he would not admit it.

The day is not over, so there will be more Valentine's day stuff, plus the Sweetie Pie dance, which does not have to fall directly on Valentine's Day, just around that time in February (I checked hartofdixiewikia). Plus, they would not have it on a Sunday, what with church, but it is definitely going to come up soon. So, there is that to look forward to.

Thank you all so much for your continued support and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Have a good Valentine's Day. (Yes. I love Valentine's Day. Sue me.)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Hi. Sorry for the wait. This chapter took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. Hopefully it was worth the wait.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Mollie, you are most welcome, and as the lateness of this chapter should imply, I know all about taking a long time to post.

I am glad you enjoyed the pond scene. It was fun to right. And I agree, Wade is very selfless. Sometimes it really hurts him, but it also makes us love him so much that we can forgive him for certain horrible events in the show that shall go unnamed.

Yeah, Wade's accidental speech to Earl was fun. It was a little hard, because it had to make sense for him to start talking about Zoe without realizing he was talking about Zoe, and then sort of get lost in it, but I am glad it seemed to work. Thank you for your review.

A, Thank you for your review, and especially for being one of the few who responded to my plea for input on Wade's plus one. AnnaBeth is definitely an interesting choice. I was actually considering her, but I did not expect anybody to suggest her. Whoever he ends up tasking though, I really appreciate that you answered my query.

I know what you mean. It always drives me crazy when they have them get together in the second or third chapter. I mean, I like them together, but the tension and the foreplay is so much fun, and the writers already robbed us of so many opportunities by having Zade get together so early in the series. Personally, I like long, drawn out, when-the-hell-are-they-getting-together-already romances. Like Luke and Lorelai in _Gilmore Girls_. Now there is a show that knew how to drag out a romance. And I totally agree with you about jealousy. Mistresses and Misunderstandings was one of my favorite episodes in season one, with the peanut butter and the pickles. That scene was so awesome, and how he was trying to make her jealous. Old school. I miss it. Did I mention I think the writers made them get together too soon? I'm mostly teasing. I respect the choices the writers have made, even though I would have done it differently.

Yeah, I really like Jesse. Partially because of the actor (Oliver Queen, Smallville, seasons 6-10), and I also like his character.

Thank you so much for your review.

Amber W, Thank you so much for your sweet words.

HoD, Thank you for reviewing

Guest, Thank you for reviewing and for identifying yourself. I really appreciate it. Thank you for your kind words.

Chapter Thirteen

Wade glanced at his watch. He considered walking back to the payphone and trying the Wilkes' again. It had been forty minutes since he called Zoe, and she still wasn't here. A part of him worried she was not actually coming, and that she had just said she would to shut him up, but most of him knew she wouldn't do that. She may hate him sometimes, but after everything he'd done for her … she was too good of a person to just bail on him.

Earl was passed out, snoring in the back seat of the car. Wade sighed. Sometimes, he didn't know why he'd bothered. He wondered if his dad would ever heal up. It had not even been a year yet. Maybe in time he would go back to normal. Wade hoped for it, but did not really expect it. Earl only seemed to get worse with time.

He heard the sound of tires on blacktop and got out of the car. A yellow taxicab stop within sight of his car, and a familiar petite brunette got out.

She headed over to him, and he gave her an awkward smile. He was embarrassed about the situation to say the least, but he had not had any other option.

"Hey." She said.

"You have trouble sneakin' out?"

Zoe shook her head, "I didn't sneak. I just told Harley I had to go help somebody and I would be back as soon as I could."

Wade's eyebrow went up, "He let you get away with that?" Zoe sighed, "Sorry, I'm just surprised."

Zoe nodded, "I told the cab to wait. I've never had to do anything with cars, so I don't really know how it works. We passed a gas station on the way up. It's about a mile from here." Wade groaned a little, "What?"

Wade shook his head, "Nothing. Guess we could use the exercise."

"Exercise?"

"Yes princess, exercise. Without a tow, the only way to get this thing to the gas station is to push."

"Oh." Wade waited a beat, then realization dawned on her face, "Wait, did you say _we_ could use the exercise?" Wade nodded, "As in you want me to help you push this hunk of junk a mile and a half?"

"First off, last time you insulted her she shut down on me for the night," Zoe rolled her eyes. _Boys and cars._ "Second, you're here, and you came to help. This is how you help."

"I already hiked to the bus station, and I brought gas money."

"It's not that far of a walk."

"Sure, when you're not pushing a car." Zoe mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, can't the cab driver help you?"

Wade snorted, "And how much is that gonna cost me?"

"I'll cover it."

"You can't just throw money on somethin' and expect it to fix the problem." Wade snapped. Zoe looked taken aback, and Wade regretted being so harsh. He hadn't meant to, it was just … money stuff was complicated.

"I was just trying to help."

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" he put his hand to his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache he could feel coming on.

"You okay?"

Wade nodded, "Fine. Just a headache, nothin' major."

Zoe nodded, "You're doing that wrong you know." Wade looked at her, confused, "You need to massage the temples, not the forehead." He just kept looking at her, "Here, I'll show you. Watch what I do." She searched in her purse for something to hold her hair back, and once she found something, she put her hair up in a ponytail so Wade would be able to see that she was doing better. Then, she reached her hands up to the side of her head and pressed down on her temples with two fingers on each side. She started making circular motions, and then stopped, "See?" He was still staring at her like he had no clue what she was doing, "Just try it. Trust me."

Finally, Wade reached up with his hands, imitating what she did. He had to admit, it felt better than what he had been doing. He looked over at her; she was looking very smug, like a told-you-so was just on the tip of her tongue. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Better?" she was trying to sound innocent, but he could tell she was going for bragging and praise.

"Yeah, yeah. We pushin' this thing or what?"

"I believe I was still loitering in the "or what" category."

"Well how about you move to the behind the car category."

Zoe sighed, but finally she came around behind the car, "You take that side, do what I do."

"I think I can figure it out. It's not rocket science."

"Whatever you say." Wade said rolling his eyes.

Wade bent down and started to push the car. Zoe sighed, and then did the same. She followed Wade's lead, and was surprised when he stood up a few minutes later. Looking around, she saw that they had just pushed the car onto the grass next to the road,

"I – I thought we were pushing it to the gas station."

Wade was wearing that annoying smirk again, "I can't believe you actually did that." He said, chuckling a little.

"You said it was the only option."

"Yeah, well, it's not." She looked at him, shocked, "We're not gonna push it all the way to the station; that would be ridiculous, and not the best way to handle the situation. We just needed to get it off the road so no passing car runs it over while we're workin' out the gas issue. You really know nothin' about cars, huh?"

Her look of shock changed to a death glare, which just caused him to laugh even more. She looked around for something to throw at him. The only thing she could find were her heals. They were nice, but not insanely trendy, and besides, it would be worth it. She leant down, took of her shoe, and chucked it in his general direction.

"Whoa, hey, what are you, Mulan or somethin'?"

"What's a fourteen-year-old boy doing watching Disney movies?" she shot back.

"I'll make-out to anything."

"Excuse me?" they both turned at the voice of the cab driver, "I'm sorry, but, miss, the meter is still running, and while I'm more than happy to take the extra cash-"

"Yeah, you should probably go. Hold on." She dug through her purse, "How much?"

"Twenty-five fifty-two."

Zoe reached in her purse and took out a twenty and a ten, "Here. Keep the change."

The guy nodded. "Thank you. Good luck."

Wade just stared at her. When she turned around, she caught him, but when she asked him, he couldn't think of anything to say. What could he say? The way she just paid that money and let the guy keep the change, how she passed off thirty dollars like it was nothing, like it was chump change. He'd seen adults do that sometimes, like Dr. Breeland, but she was no older than him, possibly younger depending on when her birthday is. One thing he knew for sure, if he thought he didn't have a chance with her before, now…

"So what's this other option? And you better not jerk me around again. I have another shoe, and these things are sharp. Besides, I'm bailing you out here-"

"And what? I'm bein' ungrateful and annoyin'? Don't feel so good, does it?"

Zoe sighed, "Look, I am sorry that I am not always as _grateful _as I should be, but what you did was just plain mean, and it kind of makes you an asshole."

Wade laughed, "Okay. I got it. I apologize." He waited, but when Zoe didn't respond, he continued, "I'm gonna stay with the car, you are gonna take this container," he held a bottle out to her, "Fill it up with gas. You come back, we put the gas in, should be enough to get us to the gas station where we can fill her up for real."

"And you're not going because?"

"Hey, if you wanna switch places, I ain't gonna fight you, but the reason I'm stayin' back is because somebody's got to keep an eye on my dad. You want that job?" Zoe was silent, "That's what I thought."

"But how do I -? "

"Find somebody who works there, explain the situation, they'll help you out."

"Ya know, if I knew this was the plan, I wouldn't have sent the cab away."

"What's a matter? Scared of a little hike?"

"I already took a little hike." Zoe said through gritted teeth. Wade laughed, "Remind me to never help you again."

She started off, but before she could go, Wade grabbed her elbow and spun her around, "Zoe, wait." She looked confused, but she waited, "Look, I, uh, I'm sorry, okay. That prank with pushin' the car was a little mean," Zoe scoffed, "I shouldn't have … thing is, I am grateful to you, for comin' here, helpin' out, not tellin' Harley." Zoe nodded, "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is, thanks."

Zoe smiled, "You're welcome." She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder, "But we never speak of this again." Wade chuckled as he watched her jog away.

* * *

"George Tucker, I swear, if you don't take your hands off my eyes in the next ten seconds-"

"Patience, Lemon." Lemon heard George say, "Do you not know what the word surprise means?"

Lemon huffed, "Yes, it means somebody is keeping something from you, and you have to sit stewin' until they decide to put you out of your misery."

He laughed, "All right, here we go." He uncovered her eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh my." Lemon looked breathlessly at George's surprise; a perfectly set candlelit dinner beneath the stars and the moonlight. It was a little cliché, but it was still beautiful. George had pulled out all the stops.

"And, there's more." He said, taking a basket out from under the table. Lemon tentatively opened it, "There are exactly three hundred and eighty three lemons in there. The exact number of days since I started datin' the most beautiful, most amazin', most perfect girl in all of Bluebell."

"Just Bluebell?" Lemon asked, looking up from the basket.

"Well, I mean-"

"Relax. I'm teasin'. I can't believe you did this."

"I would do anything for you Lemon." George said, walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms, "You mean everything to me."

Lemon felt herself start to tear up. She loved having George Tucker's arms around her. It felt so right. Still she could not help thinking about how easily arms opened up, how quickly the one keeping you safe can leave you defenseless. Her mother used to hold her when she was scared or upset, and Lemon had just assumed it would always be that way. She had been wrong. Her mother was no longer there to hold her. Her mother had left her. What if George chose to leave her as well? He was being so sweet, and every day she fell more and more in love with him. She did not know what she would do if she lost him; she might just break. "Well, we should probably start on dinner before it gets cold." She said, stepping out of his embrace, "It would be such a shame, after all the trouble you went to."

George stood there confused for a moment, "Um, okay." He said, walking over and holding out her chair.

Lemon gave him a fake smile. Why did he have to be such a goddamn gentleman? Why did he have to be so perfect? The more amazing he was, the more he cared for her, the more special he made her feel, the more it would hurt when he decided to leave her behind. She didn't know if she could take it.

"You should know that this dinner, is only part one of your Valentine's Day surprise."

"George, you didn't have to-"

"Are you kiddin'. I can still remember a little over a year ago, me, that scared little kid, tryin' to get up the courage to ask the mysterious, iridescent Lemon Breeland on a date."

"Oh, now, it couldn't have been that scary."

He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, "When the girl is as amazin' as you, it's downright terrifyin'." Lemon blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "And our first date, such a nightmare-"

"It wasn't that bad-"

"Come on. I got the movie time wrong, so we ended up watchin' somethin' neither of us wanted to see, I was so nervous I spent half the movie in the bathroom, and I spilled my soda on your dress."

Lemon chuckled, "Well, it was certainly memorable."

"But look at us now. A year later, you and me, still together, and closer than we've ever been." Lemon smiled, "Lemon, I've – I've been thinkin' about us a lot lately, and there's somethin' I think it's about time I said to you. It's somethin' I've known for a while, but I was too scared or, I don't know." George gulped, "Point is, I'm - I'm just gonna come out and say it. Lemon, I l-"

"I'm allergic to basil!" lemon blurted out.

"What?"

"Basil. I think this has basil. I cannot have basil. I will swell up like – whoosh." It was a lie, and a pretty weak one, but it was the only thing she could think of. She thought she knew what he was about to say, and once he said it, there was no going back. She knew she did, and a part of her had hoped he did, but if she heard him say those words, if she knew for sure that he was where she was, and then she lost him … she couldn't bare that.

"I'm sorry. I – I didn't know."

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm just sorry for ruinin' tonight. You went to all this trouble, and it looks so beautiful."

"Well, there's still desert, and then the rest of the surprise. Actually, you know what, I think we'll do desert after. Come on, I want to show you somethin'." He motioned with his head for her to follow him.

"George Tucker, if you cover my eyes again, I swear-"

"I'm not goin' to. Just come on."

* * *

Wade held the door open for Zoe. She had gone to the gas station, gotten the help of some girl who probably worked there part-time after school, and brought the bottle back. Wade gassed the thing up, and was now waiting for her to get in the car.

"I assume you wanna sit up front?" he asked, waiting.

"Why would-"

"Well, there's what happened last time you sat in the back seat of a car," Zoe blushed, "and the fact that my dad is sittin' in the back. Somehow, I don't see a New York princess like you enjoyin' sittin' next to someone with alcohol breath who is only half aware of where he is."

Zoe nodded and got in the front, "Thanks," she said, putting on her seatbelt, "Hey, how come you don't have to have him sit up here? I mean, how are you gonna poke him?"

Wade chuckled, "Nice to know you retained my little tutorial." Zoe rolled her eyes, "the good thing about my dad, he's a snorer." Wade buckle up as well, "And, if he's snorin', he's breathin'. If he's asleep, and not snorin' for some reason, then I pull over and check."

She nodded.

* * *

Lemon once again found herself staring in shock and awe, "How?" was all she could get out.

"You said how you always wanted to ride a Ferris wheel, and how it sucks that the fair stopped comin' through here few years before we were born."

She turned at stared at him, "George Tucker, you sure know how to spoil a girl."

He shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal. I just got my dad to make some calls. It's not like I built it or anything."

Lemon rolled her eyes and pulled George in for a kiss. She played with the hairs on the back of his neck as he ran his hands up and down her back. When they finally came up for air, he just grinned at her. Her heart was jumping all over the place.

"Well, let's get on this thing then." He took her hand and helped her onto the ride. Lemon had never felt so special and content in her life. She wished it could go on forever. But what if it didn't. Whenever things were going well, they just seemed to fall apart.

The ride jerked and Lemon shrieked. George grabbed her hand, "You okay? Are you scared?" she nodded. She was scared. Just not for the reason he thought, "It's okay. I'm here, I got you. I'm not goin' anywhere."

* * *

"Just to set the record straight, I think I've more than paid you back for that thing of mouthwash. What with the cab, and the gas."

Wade nodded. It was all still so awkward to him, watching how easily she could just throw out twenty-dollar bills like they were nothing because she knew she could get more. He tried not to talk about it.

Wade drove for a little bit, the silence getting to him. He reached for the radio, turning on some random station. Anything was better than the silence.

"Oh!" Zoe shrieked, causing Wade to jump, surprised.

"What?"

"I love this song!"

"And that's worth shriekin' and distractin' the driver?"

"Oh, shut up." She started singing along. Wade started laughing.

"What?"

"You got the worst singin' voice I have ever heard."

"Hey!"

"Just bein' honest." He said with a shrug. He was still smirking, "Seriously, you'd be better off pullin' a Johnny Cash and speakin' the words. Be harder to tell that you can't sing that way."

"And what, you're some expert singer?"

"As it happens, I am in a band. Play guitar and everything." Wade said proudly.

Zoe snorted, "Why am I not surprised. Guys like you are always in bands."

"What's that supposed to mean? Guys like me?"

"You know, guys who just like girls and sports and sex."

"So all guys?"

"No, not all."

"You just described all the guys I know."

"You're brother isn't like that. And neither is George."

Wade rolled his eyes, "You've known George, what, a week? Jesse even less time. What makes you think you got them all figured out?"

"They just seem more mature than that."

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Could you shut up for a minute? The songs almost over."

"What, so I can hear your oh-so-pleasant to listen to musical stylin's'?"

Zoe ignored him and started singing again. She had obviously been wrong though, because the song was not almost over. It was only half way through.

He considered changing the station, but she liked the song, and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked the smile it put on her face. Plus, it was kind of funny hearing her attempt to sing.

"_That was Crush by Jennifer Paige. You're listening to 97.5 WABD as we count down the top twenty songs to snuggle up to this Valentine's Day."_

"It's Valentine's Day?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. I forgot." Wade nodded, "It's just everything's been so crazy lately, and it's not like I have anybody to celebrate with."

"Hey, you don't have to explain to me. Okay, the only reason I know is 'cause my dad brought it up earlier."

"You're dad?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but he's, uh, quite the romantic."

Zoe laughed, "So, I guess you're not really the Valentine's Day type, huh?"

"You crazy? You ask a girl out for Valentine's or even to the Sweetie Pie Dance, she'll start to think you're engaged. I do not need that drama. No thank you."

"I'm sorry, the Sweetie Pie what?"

"Oh, yeah, that's a, uh, town tradition. Doesn't usually fall on actual Valentine's, normal somewhere around it, the weekend before, or the weekend after. It's just this big, mushy, lovey-dovey kind of party that the town throws."

Zoe laughed, "You're kidding."

"God's honest truth."

"And I'm sure you _always _go, being _such_ a romantic and all." Zoe teased.

"Oh yeah. I'm all over it, doin' the whole roses, chocolate's thing. Totally my style."

Zoe laughed a little, and Wade joined in, "Hey, are we laughin' at the same thing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just, ya know, are we actually agreein' here, ya know, findin' the same thing funny?"

"You're reading a little too much into that, don't you think?"

Wade chuckled. "You know," he said, after a moment or two of quiet, "You're actually not so bad when you let your hair down."

"My hair's actually up. Usually it's down."

"You know what I mean, relaxin', laugin', lettin' yourself have a good time."

Zoe shrugged, "I have a good time."

Wade nodded, "Yeah, but I mean a really good time, ya know, like where you're face is flushed and you're laughin' so hard you can't breathe."

"I have those." Zoe lied. Her voice was small. She knew it had been a long time since she had had that kind of fun.

For a minute, Wade didn't say anything. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, trying to decide what to say, or how to say something. "They'd want you to be happy, ya know?" Wade finally said. It was quiet; in fact she almost missed it. She didn't respond, "Just 'cause you made it and they didn't don't mean you gotta make yourself miserable. They wouldn't want that."

"I'm not-" Wade put one of his hands up to stop her, careful to keep the other on the wheel, "You don't gotta say anything. Take what I said or don't. Your choice."

* * *

As George helped her off the ride, Lemon let herself start to relax. She was fine. She and George were fine. He had done all this for her. She was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. George wasn't going anywhere.

"Time for dessert." He said, smiling. He went back to the car and returned with a Lemon Meringue Pie. "Lemon Breeland, will you be my Sweetie Pie?"

* * *

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, Harley's is just up that rode."

"Harley's? Why are we going there?"

Wade looked at her for a second, confused, but quickly shifted his eyes back to the rode, "I was gonna drop you off."

"It's not even five yet. I can stay out a little longer. I figured we'd go back to your place." Wade's eyes widened, and she could see the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Not like that. God, you are such a jerk."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Do you have, like, some disease where every third comment has to be an insult?"

"I don't know. Do you have a disease where every third comment has to be a lewd remark."

Wade shook his head, "No, those are pretty intentional."

Zoe smirked, "Anyway, I was talking about the project. I mean, I'm here, and I can call Harley from your place. He knows I'm with you so-"

"Whoa, wait. I thought you didn't tell him-"

"I said I had to go help a friend, and he assumed it was you." Zoe said with a shrug.

Wade's smirk came back, "So, we're friends are we?"

"I didn't say that."

"You kinda did."

"I did not."

"Wow, and you call me immature."

"You are immature."

"I'm not the one who started a 'did-not' 'did too' fight just now."

Zoe turned pink, "That's debatable." She folded her arms and slouched down a little. She was puffing air out of her nose like she was an angry animal that they put the stay away signs at the zoo up for. It was kind of cute actually.

Finally, she spoke up again, "As I was saying, since we have the time, and you're heading there, I figured we could get it out of the way."

"Finish up as soon as possible and get me out of your hair?" Wade asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, I guess we could do that."

* * *

"George, I … I " Lemon tried to think of the right words, "I am so sorry. I can't."

George's face fell, "You can't?" she shook her head, "I'm confused. I mean, we went last year-"

"And it was amazin', daddy scarin' the pee out of you, sneakin' into the pool-"

"And we weren't even a couple then. We had only been out a couple times."

"I know."

"So, you can go with me when we've only started dating, but now that we're together-"

"It's not like that George. Of course I want to go with you, it's just," she sat down and took a deep breath, "Look, every year since before I was born, my parents would go to the dance together. Daddy used to buy her a corsage like they were kids goin' to prom, and then Mrs. Hattenbarger would stay with me so they could spend the night at the Whippoorwill Blossom Bed and Breakfast. And this is the first Sweetie Pie Dance since she left. I – I have to be there for my dad George. He's gonna need me."

George nodded, "All right."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I understand that you gotta be there for your family." Lemon nodded, "Hey, maybe I could come over. The three of us could have a nice dinner, and I could help cheer your dad up."

"I don't know if he'd be up for that, but…"

"But?"

"Well, there is somethin' you could do."

"Anything."

"You could watch Magnolia that night. I can't take care of them both, and everybody who I might otherwise ask we'll be at the dance. But you won't. I mean, you wouldn't go without me, right?"

"Of course not."

"So, you'll do it?" George nodded, and Lemon threw her arms around him gratefully, causing him to chuckle.

* * *

"Crap." Wade said, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. They had just pulled in in front of his place.

"What?"

"Lights are on."

"And you're afraid of going blind?"

"No, it means Jesse's home."

"Well, yeah, it's like five thirty the afternoon."

"Yeah, well, usually I don't have car trouble so I beat him back."

"I'm still failing to see the problem."

"The problem is I gotta get my dad in the house without Jesse seein' how wasted he is."

Zoe nodded, "So, he doesn't know then."

"No, he doesn't know." Wade sighed, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do, you're gonna go up to the door and when Jesse gets it you can tell him … I don't know, you're lookin' for me to work on our project or somethin'. While he's busy talkin' to you, I'll sneak my dad in through the back way."

"You want me to be you're diversion?"

"Can't you for once just do somethin' without bein' a pain in the ass." Wade snapped. Zoe looked slightly shocked, "Sorry, I didn't mean … I'm just, stressed." Zoe just sat there, "Look, it ain't that hard, okay. I mean, you like my brother enough, you just gotta talk to him."

"I don't know. Seems kinda dishonest."

"Yeah, guess you're right. By the way, how's that internship with Dr. Wilkes goin'?"

"Point taken."

"So? Come'on, sooner or later he's gonna notice us sittin' out here, and my dad's gonna wake up."

Zoe bit her lip, "This is a one-time-thing, and you owe me big for it."

"Fine."

"Okay."

* * *

"Zoe. What're you doin' here?"

"Ouch."

"No, it's great to see you, just suprisin'."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It's the good kind of surprise." Zoe blushed, "So, what are you doin' here?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet Wade to work on our project. I have to see how he lives and stuff."

"Ah, _Great Gatsby _project. Got it."

"I'm guessing you had to do it?"

Jesse nodded, "Couple years ago."

A couple years ago? What grade was Jesse in? She knew he was Wade's older brother. He certainly looked older. God, as if she wasn't nervous enough about their date. He was probably all experienced. What if he wanted to have sex? She was not at all ready for that. Zoe had never even kissed a boy before. She wouldn't even know how. What if she did it wrong?

"Zoe?"

"What?" she asked, her head snapping up.

"I asked if you'd like to come in and wait."

That depends, had Wade snuck his dad in yet? "Um, I'm good here."

"In the doorway?"

"Yeah, well, I like the fresh air. In fact, it's, it's a beautiful day, why don't you come out too?" Zoe's eyes widened, "I mean, come outside, not come out like gay come out. Not that there's anything wrong with coming out, or being gay, it's just that you're not, and I'm not, what I meant was-"

Jesse started to chuckle, "I get what you mean."

Zoe bit her lip, embarrassed, "Sorry."

"You got nothin' to apologize for."

"So, what do you say? You want to come outside, maybe take a walk?"

"Don't you have to work with Wade? You might miss him if we take a walk."

"You're better company anyway." Zoe said with a shy smile, which Jesse returned with one that was less shy but just as kind.

"All right, just let me go grab my coat and-"

"No!" Jesse looked at her, surprised, "I mean, this is Bluebell. You don't need a coat. Do you want to get heat stroke? And what about Vitamin D? Did you know that since the invention of sunscreen combined with the publicizing of the dangers of skin cancer, the amount of Vitamin D most people get has gone down drastically?" Great. Now she sounded like an encyclopedia. He probably thought she was boring and a know-it-all. And she wasn't even a know-it-all who actually knew it all because she couldn't even give him any actual statistics. _God, why am I such an idiot? I am going to murder Wade for this._

* * *

"All right, come on, here we go." Wade said as he hoisted his dad out of the car. Earl was starting to come to, which meant he could help, but it also meant he could be a major pain.

"Who were you talkin' to?"

Wade humphed as he tried to get his dad through the kitchen door, "You! Tryin' to get you to move or help-"

"No, in the car. You were talkin' to somebody."

Wade sighed, "Dad, can you just - "

When Wade finally got his dad to the kitchen door, he realized it was locked. He had the keys, but getting them out meant letting go of his dad, who needed more supervision than a three-year-old.

"Dad, I'm gonna put you up against this wall here. Don't wander off. Don't go to sleep. Don't … just don't do anythin', okay?" He propped his dad up against the side of the house as he got out his keys and unlocked the door. His dad, it seemed, had dozed off, which meant he was like a sack of potatoes, but he had not been helping much before anyway, and at least now, Wade did not have to worry about him struggling and making things difficult.

He could hear the voices coming from the living room, Jesse and Zoe. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was keeping him distracted, which was what mattered.

* * *

"So, you ever go for walks like this in New York?" Jesse asked.

Zoe smirked, "Not really. Exercise was more a go-to-your-local-gym-thing."

"Well, it seems like the gym worked for you." Zoe blushed, "Maybe I should look into it; get myself into better shape."

"Believe me, that is so not necessary." Jesse raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and Zoe's face grew even redder. _Did I just say that out loud?_ "I just meant, um, that, well, you have the great outdoors here, so, you, you wouldn't need it." she stammered out, trying to cover her tracks.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Zoe sighed in relief. She was not sure if he had bought her cover, or was just letting her off the hook to be nice. Either way, she was grateful. His brother, she knew, would never have let her off the hook. Wade would have pounced on that comment if she had made it to him, saying something about how she had noticed his body, and how he would be more than willing to show her how 'in shape' he was. It would have been cocky and flirtatious and annoying and … wait, why was she thinking about Wade right now?

"Um, we do get some outdoors though; it's not like we live in some secluded bomb shelter. I mean, there's Central Park and the Bronx Zoo. Both make for really fun daytrips. Only, with the Bronx Zoo, you have to pay attention to time of year, because the exhibits you can see change. It would be a shame to psych yourself up to see something and then go and find out it's been hibernating and is not open for display… Not that the animals are, like, put on display, I mean, zoos have gotten way more humane than they used to be. They recreate the habitat and the climate with weather machines and things so the animals feel right at home and have room to roam. Oh god, that rhymed. I swear that was not intentional. Am I talking too much?"

Jesse chuckled, "How about this, if you do somethin' wrong that you should apologize for, I'll tell you, and until then, just assume that you haven't stepped on any major mines."

Zoe nodded awkwardly, "Sorry, I'm just, not very good at this."

"What? Going for a walk?"

Zoe laughed, "No, I'm great at that. I'm an old pro when it comes to walking. Been doing it since I was three years old."

"Not to brag but, I had it down at two."

She laughed again, "I just meant that I can be … socially inept, sometimes."

"I don't know. I think – I think you're better at it than you think you are."

Zoe smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They walked quietly for a little bit, "So, two huh?"

"Yeah. Guess I bloomed early."

"I learned to read at five." Zoe tried.

"Four and a half." Jesse said proudly.

She thought for a minute, "How about telling time? I got that down by five too."

"Yeah, that, uh, that one took me a little longer." He said, embarrassed.

"How much longer?"

"I'd rather not say."

Zoe laughed, "Come on. You have to. I won't mock, I promise."

Jesse took a deep breath, "All right. Seven and a half."

"No!" Zoe said, her eyes almost as wide as her smile.

"It's true. I was slow on that front. But, I was potty-trained by four."

"Three." Zoe said proudly.

Jesse smirked.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Wade finally got Earl situated. Neither Zoe nor Jesse were in the house, which was a little strange, but he figured he would just sit and wait. He poured himself a glass of juice and sat on the couch in the living room. Then he heard the sound of the key in the lock, and voices.

"_Are you calling me a liar?" he heard Zoe ask playfully._

"_I just think it's a little young to have fractions down by. They don't even start teaching them until third grade."_

"_Well, my dad was a doctor. He wanted me going into first grade knowing my stuff."_

"_All right, how about the alphabet? 'Cause for me it was five."_

"_Six." He heard Zoe say grudgingly. "But in my defense, it was a very recent six. Like, my birthday had just been a couple months before."_

"Jess." Wade called, "That you?"

Jesse and Zoe made their way into the living room. They looked flushed and happy, "Hey. You had a very pretty girl waitin' on you earlier." Wade notice Zoe blush and look down, "Don't worry though, I kept her warm for you."

"How charitable of you." Wade said sarcastically as he stood up.

"Where were you anyway? I figured you would be back here over an hour ago."

"We, uh, just had some car trouble. No big deal."

"Ya know, I think this family should invest in a new car." Jesse said.

Wade rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure Jess. We'll get on that right after we pay off silly stuff like the heating and water bill."

"Geez, you sound like dad."

Wade looked down awkwardly, "Well, Wade, um, the reason I came over was for us to work on our project, so, we should probably get on that." Zoe said. He knew she was trying to change the subject. He was partially grateful, partially annoyed.

She turned to Jesse, "It was, um, it was nice walking with you. And talking with you." She said nervously, then, she winced, "God, I just did that rhyme thing again, didn't I?" she looked down awkwardly and bit her lip. It was weird for Wade to see her so awkward. She was never like that with him. In the short time he had known her, she had always said what was on her mind … except when she was doing that silent thing. But she certainly never got all awkward and shy and embarrassed like she was being with Jesse.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I like a good rhyme every other time."

She smiled gratefully, "You're sweet." Sweet? She thought Jesse was sweet? How the hell was he sweet? This is the guy who used to dunk his head in the toilet for fun. Wade wondered how sweet Zoe would find Jesse if she knew that.

"Hard not to be around you Miss Hart." _Oh, come on. That was so cheesy. Zoe's too smart to fall for a line like that; she'll see right through it._

Except she didn't. Zoe blushed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Well, um, I, um, I guess I'll- I'll see you later?" Stuttering? She was stuttering now? Jesse really made her so nervous that she stuttered? "Saturday, I mean. Right, that was -"

"Yeah, Saturday." Jesse said, chuckling. "And I'm looking forward to it."

She blushed even harder, which Wade wouldn't have thought possible. Then, Jesse leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Wade watched in horror as Zoe's eyes went wide in surprise and her blush increased even more. He felt his fist clenching; he wanted to punch Jesse's lights out so bad right now. He wasn't sure what bugged him more, seeing Zoe turn to mush as opposed to being the strong, annoying, opinionated girl he was coming to know, or knowing that it was somebody other than him turning her into mush. He didn't like seeing Jesse all over Zoe, or how he was making her all blushy and girly, and he really didn't like the fact that the odds were nine to one that Jesse was only doing this to mess with him, which was beyond unfair to Zoe.

Jesse glanced at Wade, a challenging sort of look in his eye. He wanted a reaction, that much was obvious. He was wearing a smirk that said, _'I just did what you've been wanting to, and I dare you to tell me I'm wrong.' _He kind of was. Wade wanted to do a hell of a lot more than kiss Zoe on the cheek, but the fact that Jesse got to, that Zoe _let him_!

He tried to keep his face neutral. He was not going to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing that he got to him. "Wade." Jesse said, nodding in his direction, and then heading to his room. Zoe just stood there, frozen. Wade felt like he might hurl from the look on her face. She was still blushing, and she had a strange, goofy sort of half smile on her face.

"Zoe."

She looked up startled, like she had forgotten he was there. Which she probably had, "Hm?"

"We doin' this or what? Come on, my room's this way." He tried to keep the bitter annoyance from his voice, but he knew that it was coming out anyway. Wade wasn't always so good at hiding what he was feeling. He really needed to work on that.

* * *

Zoe took the room in, and her first reaction was pretty much, ick. The bed was unmade; there were socks everywhere, dirty towels, and piles of laundry. The whole place was disgusting. "So, this is your room?" she asked, trying to keep the judgment from her voice. Based on the look he gave her, she was not all that successful.

"I wasn't expectin' company, okay? It's not like I get a lot." Zoe snorted, "What?"

"It's just, I would have figured this bed would get a lot of traffic."

Wade rolled his eyes, "I don't usually bring girls back here." he said as he started shoving socks under the bed so she had room to move around.

"Why not?" He gave her an _are-you-kidding-me_ sort of look. "Your dad?" he didn't answer, which she took as a yes.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm going to need room to move around." Wade sighed and started shoving more stuff under the bed. Zoe rolled her eyes and carefully made her way to his closet. It was mostly just shirts and jeans, all of which were worn and basically looked the same. Hoping to find something of substance, she pushed the shirts back and began exploring.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Wade said from his place by the bed.

"What do you know about Ruby Jeffries?"

He stood and turned to face her, "Ruby? Um, senior, head cheerleader, Pageant Queen, female lead in all the school plays, doin' long-distance with Lavon Hayes-"

Zoe spun around, "Wait, she knows Lavon Hayes? As in the linebacker for the Crimson Tide?"

He stared at her, surprised, "How do you-"

"I used to watch with my dad. Whenever a player got injured, he would explain to me what happened to them and what the doctors would have to do to fix it. He would make charts and diagrams. I learned a lot about sports injuries that way."

"Sounds … fun."

"Yeah." It had been. But that had been before everything had happened. _Don't go there Zoe. Don't think about it._

Zoe cleared her throat and turned back to the closet, "So, um, you were saying? Ruby Jeffries."

"Right, well, like I said, she's a popular senior. She also happens to be Lemon's mortal enemy, so if you were thinkin' of hangin' out with her for some reason, I would strongly advise against it unless you want to be murdered in your sleep."

"Actually, Lemon was the one who wants me to hang out with her. Something about being a spy."

"Ah." It was a simple word, but the way Wade said it gave the impression that he understood her predicament.

"Yeah. Any clue how I can get out of it without, you know, getting murdered in my sleep?"

He shrugged, "Well, I can talk to her if you want. I don't know if it'll help but-"

"Thanks."

"So, now _you_ owe_ me_ again." He said cockily.

"Actually, you still owe me for distracting Jesse, so this is just payment."

"You didn't seem to mind a minute ago. Almost seemed like you enjoyed it," he said sort of bitterly.

"So?"

Wade paused, and then started shifting uncomfortably, "Listen, Zoe, uh about Jesse, I feel obligated to warn you. I'm, I'm not sure that he … well, that he likes you as much as you may think."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked curiously.

He stood there awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just, you seem kind of into him, and, I don't know that his intentions with you are all that … honorable."

"You mean he plans to try and kiss me _before _proposing marriage?" Zoe asked in mock shock, "Unthinkable!" She giggled a little. She couldn't help it. Sure, she wasn't as 'experienced' as Wade, but did he really think she was that stupid? Suddenly, it stopped being funny. In fact, it was starting to piss her off.

"Listen, I'm just tryin' to warn you-"

"I'm not some innocent lost lamb that you have to protect. I've taken Sex Ed., I've read the pamphlets, I've heard the whole, 'boys only want one thing speech,' and honestly, I'm kind of surprised that you of all people would be giving me a lecture about it."

He sighed in agitation, "That's not what I meant. I just, I know my brother, okay, and I just think you should be careful. He may not be interested in you for the reasons you think."

"What other reasons could he be interested for?" Wade didn't say anything, "Look, I appreciate the whole big brother overprotectiveness thing and all, but I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say." He said before continuing his attempt to tidy up. She thought that was it, but then Wade started up again, "Except, you seem pretty green when it comes to this stuff."

"I'm not green!"

"Isn't that why you wanted to double? 'Cause you didn't know-"

"I may not be as experienced as, oh, say, you, but that doesn't make me green." Okay. Now she was stretching the truth a little. She had zero experience. But she had read things and watched ShowTime. She had had 'the talk' and taken health class. She wasn't ignorant.

"I saw you out there. Blushing like some pathetic school girl, stutterin', tryin' to string sentences together." Zoe felt her face getting hot. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure, "You may know the facts about what guys want, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to remember them when you're with a guy you like and you're heads all fuzzy. It's a lot easier to remember to say no in a classroom than in a movie theatre."

"What, you think I'm just some … some slave to my hormones? Some girl who can't think straight because she's standing near a guy?"

"Out there you were."

"Who asked you?"

"You just did."

"I didn't start this."

"I'm just tryin' to look out for you."

"I never asked you to do that either!"

"No. Harley did, remember? And I just thought you should know that Jesse isn't as honorable and innocent and _sweet_ as he may come off."

"Well, thank you for that warning! I'll try to remember it when my dumb girly brain is all _fuzzy_!"

"I never said you were dumb. You're not. Annoying, yes, but not dumb. But this isn't about smarts, its about experience, and sweetheart, you have about as much experience in this department as that queen who was famous for being a virgin."

"You mean The Virgin Queen; Elizabeth the first?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, as far as she's concerned, that was just the reputation she cultivated, and while she never married, she was supposedly very promiscuous and concupiscent."

"When did this become a history lesson?"

"You brought her up."

"I was trying to make a point!"

"Yeah, I get it, you think I'm all virginal and pure."

"You're more than welcome to prove me wrong." He gave Zoe a slightly suggestive look. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet.

"Can we just drop it? Please. My throat's getting sore from yelling."

"And what's the prescription for that? Shutting up and admitting you're wrong?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just askin'. You are a future doctor after all."

"You know, for somebody who accused me of always picking fights, you do your fair share of starting them." Finally, Zoe found something other than piles of dirty clothes. It was a box stuffed way in the back. She dragged it out and blew the dust off. "What's this?"

Wade shrugged, "Just a bunch of old crap I never got rid of."

"Why? Is it sentimental?"

"Nah, I was just lazy."

Zoe made her 'why-am-I-not surprised' face and opened the box, coughing on the dust the came out.

"You want some water?"

"Sure. Thanks."

* * *

Wade stared in the bathroom mirror, trying to calm himself down. Why had he pushed the Jesse issue? What had he been thinking? Sighing, he filled a Dixie cup with water and headed back to his room. She was sitting on the bed looking through something.

"What'd'ya find?" he asked, handing her the cup.

"So far, just a bunch of old yearbooks." She held it up for him to see. It was from fourth grade. He nodded and she put it back on her lap and continued flipping through pages, "So far, there's nothing all that … wait, what's?"

Wade saw it the same second she did. The flash of pink stuck in-between the pages. Shit! He had forgotten that that was in there. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed the book from her, snapping it shut.

She looked up at him questioningly, "You're right. Yearbooks, nothing all that interestin' in 'em."

"Uh-huh. That why you grabbed it so fast?"

"I just don't think you should waste your precious time on somethin' so insignificant."

She reached around him and tried to grab the book, but he kept it out of her reach, "What's so horrible in there?"

"Nothing."

"Then let me see it!" She was still grabbing for it, and Wade could tell she wasn't letting this go. Finally, he sighed and handed it over. She opened up to the page with the pink, heart shaped card. It was nothing special. Just a piece of paper with the words:

Happy Valentine's Day, ~From Taylor

"Who's Taylor?"

Wade shrugged indifferently, "Just some girl from my class."

"She gave you a Valentine?"

"It's not a big deal, okay. You remember how it goes in elementary, everybody gives everybody valentines."

"Okay, but, you kept it."

He shrugged again, "I told you, I never got around to junking this stuff."

"It was stuck between the pages. There aren't any other Valentines from kids in your class." She scanned the page until she found a picture of a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and a big toothy smile. The name said Taylor Jennings, and their was a big black X drawn across her face, "Is this her?" Wade nodded, "Who was she?"

"Just, don't make a big deal, okay?" Zoe nodded, "She was the first girl I … well, my first crush I guess."

"Awww."

"Don't do that."

Zoe sat up straight and put on a serious face, "Sorry. Continue."

"What's there to say? She was a nice girl. Pretty, smart, polite. And I liked her." He was praying she would drop it. He really did not want to go into it. He should have known better.

"And the X?"

Wade sighed. Looks like he was going to have to tell the whole story, "Taylor was nice to everybody. She was always smilin' at people and helpin' 'em out with stuff. One time, I got a bad grade on a paper and she talked the teacher into lettin' me do extra credit to make it up." He smiled a little, remembering. Then, he held up the card, "When she gave me this, I got a little excited. I mean, I knew she probably gave them to everyone, but still … there was this Valentine's party one of the kids was havin', and it was a boy-girl party, even though in elementary, you never did more than hold hands and stand around all awkward. There was a rumor goin' round that Taylor liked someone, and that she was plannin' to ask him to the party. Supposedly, she even baked him cookies. So, when I got the valentine, I thought maybe she was thinkin' of askin' me." Zoe was looking at him enthralled. He had no clue why she was so interested in this story. Being interested in him, he wouldn't mind, but _this story?_ "Tucker and I were hangin' out outside school, and she walked up to us carryin' this tray of chocolate chip. They were homemade and still smelled warm. She smiled at us, and I got all nervous and sweaty. Then she turns to George and gives him the cookies. George knew I was sort of into her, so he turned her down of course, but … anyway, that's why her face is crossed out. As for the valentine, I don't know why I hung onto it. I guess I couldn't bring myself to throw it out at the time, and then I just forgot about it."

"Wow. That's so sad."

Wade got up from the bed, "Yeah, well, it was a long time ago. And I got used to it."

"Got used to what?"

Wade shrugged, "You know, the role I have." She looked at, curious, "Guy like George Tucker, they're the guys girls want to go to dances with and date. Guys like me, we're the kind girls want to sneak off for a romp in the sheets." He shrugged again, "Like I said, you get used to it. Not like it's a big deal."

She was still looking at him curiously, "That's gettin' kind of creepy. You gonna say somethin' or?"

"Sorry, it's just … I can't figure you out."

That made him smile, "I didn't know you wanted to."

"I don't like things I don't understand, and you-"

"Yeah, I'm a regular Rubik's Cube." She shot him a smile.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey." _Jesse_. Talk about your unwelcome intruder.

"Can we help you?"

"Um, Harley Wilkes is on the phone for Zoe."

"Shoot." Zoe shot up, "Um, where's the-"

"I'll show you. Come on."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so let's see. First off, I didn't remember until after posting the last chapter that cellphones were uncommon in the nineties, so I added in a payphone.

Second, I know absolutely nothing about cars. I asked multiple people what they would do if their car ran out of gas a mile and a half from a gas station, and 90% of them said they would just call AAA. I finally found somebody who knew about going to get a thing filled and coming back, but by then, I had already written about pushing the car, and I liked some of the lines, so I decided to keep it in and have Wade mess with her. It seemed kind of mean though, so when I found out that you might push a car off the road to stop it from getting hit, I changed it again. I think it is less mean this way. Because Wade is not mean. He teases, but he is not mean.

I wanted to break up the Zoe/Wade scenes with George and Lemon's Valentine's Day, but it took some time for me to figure out what they should do. I know over a year may seem like a long time to go without having said the L word, but they have not actually been a couple that long. That is how long ago George asked her out, and I figured they would date for a bit before he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Also, George is a good, honorable guy, so I don't think he would say it until he was sure. He is also young, and this is his first relationship, so he's never said those three words to a girl before, and it can be really scary, especially the first time. I feel like Lemon and George would pace themselves; relationships are not a race. If you disagree, feel free to let me know.

The parts about Brick intimidating George, and George and Lemon sneaking into the pool, and Brick's tradition with his wife all were mentioned in the show. Thank you Hart of Dixie wikia.

It took me a while to find a radio station for Alabama in the nineties that might be playing something for Valentine's Day, but WABD. It started in seventy-three, and it plays top 40. I do not know if it played crush on Valentine's Day, but I looked at songs from the nineties again, and I wanted to find something appropriate for Valentine's Day, but at the same time, not too romantic, if that makes sense. If it was to romantic, I think Wade would have just turned it off. I do not know if Zoe likes that song, but I do, and it was popular then.

I also checked to make sure "Mulan" had come out by then, and it had. Good movie.

As for Queen Elizabeth, I cannot site anything for that, because I do not remember where I learned it. The truth is I have been obsessed with Queen Elizabeth since I was a little kid. You know how people ask you, if you could go back in time, who would you want to meet? Guess my answer?

I know we did not get to the double date. There was no time. However, I really, really would like to know who you guys think Wade should take. I am not picking until I get at least five more suggestions. That means either I won't update, or I'll just keep stalling the date. Either way, please, PLEASE tell me who you think he should take! So far, we have one vote for AnnaBeth, and two for Tansy. Feel free to get creative. Predictability is the enemy or writing.

I came up with the Taylor story a while ago. I was trying to figure out how to have it make sense for Wade to open up so easily, but he is younger so he is not as good at hiding his feelings, and I also feel like Zoe and him have this sort of understanding about each other's secrets.

Also, does anybody else think that Hart of Dixie should come out with a CD of all the songs the characters sing throughout the show? Lily Ann's _Run from Wade_, _You Disgust Me_, and _Why Don't He Ever Wear A Shirt_, Scott Porter's _Jolene, Ramblin' Man _and The one he sang in New Orleans, Tom and Wanda's _Islands in the Stream_, Lemon's _You're The Top_, the song Magnolia sang at Bluebellpalooza (I have no clue if that is spelled right)_._ I mean, they have some seriously talented people on that show, and sure, you can get most of those songs by other people (Except Lily Ann's which you cannot find anywhere. Believe me. I've checked) but I like the way they do it. I really think they should consider coming out with a soundtrack like that. Most shows do soundtracks with the background music, and don't get me wrong, they have good background music, but you can find those other songs other places. I want to listen to Scott Porter, Jamie King, Ross Philips, Mallory Moye, Claudia Lee, etc. I can't be the only one out there who wants this, right?

Okay, well, I think that's all I have to say. I hope you liked this chapter, and please review, especially if those reviews contain suggestions for who Wade should take on the double date.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Hello. I hope that wasn't to long a wait. Thank you all so much for your input, and I hope you like this chapter. I know it is not as long as some of the previous chapters, and I apologize for that. As per usual, a longer author's note will be at the end.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Jessie, Thank you. That is so nice to hear. I have done that too, and I know that you have to really be into a story to do that, so it makes me feel good to know that you did that.

Thank you. That is so sweet. (I use the word sweet a lot, but so many of my reviewers are exactly that).

Your review is specific, which I like, and I appreciate your appreciation.

Thank you for your critique. I will look into the visual detail thing and see what I can do. I mean, not for this chapter, because I already wrote it, but in the future.

Thank you for responding to my plea. Your suggestion was taken into consideration, but more on that will be addressed in the author's note at the end.

I really like Lemon/Wade friendship as well, and while I would never want to see them as a couple, I really like their couple name; Lemonade. It's just so cool. You made some good points for Lemon. As for Ruby, well, like I said, I will address my decision in the final author's note.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Guest, Thank you so much. That is so sweet, and I am flattered that you liked it so much that you read it in one sitting.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing

M, That is an interesting suggestion. Somebody else brought that up too I think, and I've seen the concept in stories. It has its merits, and it's drawbacks, but I will give it some thought.

Is this; "Kiss-a-Boy-for-the-First-Time" the wikipedia link?

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Mollie, always good to hear from you, and you are welcome.

Thank you. Dialogue isn't always my strong suit. It usually depends on how well I know the characters, but I feel like I have a good handle on the Hart of Dixie people, or at least Wade. I am glad you seem to agree.

Yeah, thoughts are part of the fun of a story that you don't get so much in a show. And jealousy is always fun, especially with Wade. Wilson just does jealousy so well. I should add a thank you to cast and creators for giving me such great material to work with.

Wade is often the victim. He is a very sympathetic character, which I think is a large part of why he is so popular among fans. If it came off like that, then I did a great job of capturing his character, so thank you.

Yeah, if you like those little moments, I think there is a moment in this chapter you are going to like. (I assume the moment you meant was when she was walking with Jesse and caught herself thinking about Wade?)

Thank you so much for weighing in on the double date conundrum as you called it (good word by the way). You are not useless; you did your best, which is all anybody can as. As far as my choice, I will go into that in the final author's note.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Simone, thank you. That is so sweet, and yes, there is more, much more to come. I have plans, big plans, evil plans. Okay, I'm going overboard.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Janiee, Oh, thank you. That is so nice, (and Smallville reminiscent. 'Worth the wait.' If you know the show, you'll get the reference).

Thank you, it is nice to know I am not alone in that.

Thank you. I am glad you liked it.

I agree, I think they have chemistry, and in a world without Wade, who knows? In a world with Wade though, no brother is that cruel (hopefully). Jesse definitely likes Zoe, at least as a friend if nothing else, but I think he does find her attractive. He may not be sure where he stands himself.

In some ways, I guess. I mean, I can see where you're coming from, but the thing about George was that he was unattainable, where as Jesse is completely attainable, meaning she can explore the things that are not on paper. It is definitely a different dynamic, but, again, I can see what you mean. There are some similarities (though, for the record, I never thought George only made sense on paper).

Thank you for responding to my plea for input. I took what you said into consideration, and it will be addressed at the end of the chapter author's note.

Guest, thank you for your input. I really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Amber, Thank you so much. That is such a sweet thing to say.

I'll do my best.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Guest, Thank you so much for your input.

Chapter Fourteen

"Hart, Zoe."

"Here" Zoe said, looking up briefly at her math teacher before tuning him out and returning to her book. Since she did not know many people, there were some classes, such as math, where she knew nobody, so she had begun carrying a book with her to pass the time before class started. She wasn't really reading it today though. What she was really doing was trying to figure out how to tell Harley about her date with Jesse. Or ask? Did she ask? Did she need his permission? Would he stop her from going if she asked the wrong way?

The fact that it was a double date should alleviate some of his concerns, all though the fact the one half of that double involved Wade might not help her case. Even among the adults, Wade had a reputation, despite the fact that, as far as she knew, he had yet to get a date for Saturday.

She wished it was sooner. She was going crazy thinking about it. It was in her nature to over think things, and this was a pretty big thing. Maybe she could as Jesse to move it up to earlier in the week? Or would and make her seem to eager? And how would Harley feel about her going out on a school night?

"Jennings, Taylor?"

Zoe's head shot up. _Did he just say-?_

"Here." Zoe looked over at the girl two desks down from her. She looked different from the picture in Wade's yearbook, and not just because there wasn't a giant black X across her face. She was pretty, though not breathtaking, but she had nice hair and a friendly smile. Zoe could see traces of the nine-year-old in the fourteen-year-old's face.

"All right, partner up and work on the problems on the board. I will be collecting these so please, please try and write _legibly_, and remember to show your work."

Zoe shot up and headed over to the girl's desk, "Hi, um, I'm Zoe."

"Taylor." The girl said kindly.

"Do you maybe want to take pity on the new girl and be my partner."

"No problem, take a seat."

* * *

Lemon headed towards her locker. The bell was going to ring soon, but she didn't really care about that. She retrieved her backpack and surveyed the halls to plan her best escape route. Classrooms 204-207 were supposed to be empty for the next two periods, but Janitor Monty sometimes snuck gullible tourist bimbos in, telling them he was a professor or principle (like those were impressive, high paying jobs) and try to sound all smart until they swooned and let him have his way with them. He was supposedly quite the Casanova back in the day; he had been the quarterback and he knew how to work it. Unfortunately, if he was "working it" in one of the classrooms, the windows were out. Sure, he would only be using one, but she would have to look, and if he saw her, he might turn her in. He also might let her sneak off. It was hard to tell with him.

He wasn't a bad guy. In fact, Wade and Lemon had both been forced to 'do time' helping him out with pipes, repairs and garbage as punishment after one scheme or another. Lemon had found the whole thing disgusting, but Wade had taken to the repairs and pipes right away (not so much the garbage though). He had learned a couple things from his dad over the years, but most of it was just natural born skill. Monty said Wade had a gift, and had proceeded to show Wade the ins and outs of being Mr. Fixit. Lemon also had a suspicion that Monty had passed on his playboy playbook to Wade, because even with Wade's good looks and natural charm, you had to learn that stuff somewhere, and as nice as Wade's father was, Lemon had trouble picturing Earl Kinsella as ever having been a ladies man.

Actually, now that she thought about it, Lemon had not seen Wade's father in a while. Maybe she should go visit him. He must be so lonely now, after losing his wife. Yes, she would bring him a pie and invite him to spend the night of the dance with her and her father. He might like that. Earl and Brick had never been close because they came from such different social, and financial, worlds, but they had both just lost the loves of their lives, and they might be good company for each other. Plus, if Earl was at her place, Wade could sneak off with some girl without worrying about his dad or curfew or any of that crap. She figured he'd appreciate that.

"Hey, Lemon!" Speak of the devil, "Wait up."

She slowed and turned around. He headed toward her, taking his sweet time now that she wasn't moving, "If you want me to wait up, you could go a little faster. You're gonna make me late for class."

Wade snorted, "Since when have you cared about that?"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Lemon responded, smiling at Wade who had caught up to her. He smiled back. They both knew she was kidding around. Then, Wade's face got serious.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I assumed as much." Lemon said as she started walking again. Wade fell instep with her. "What's goin' on?"

"I heard you wanted Zoe to, well, spy, on Ruby Jeffries for you." Lemon stopped. How did he know that? And what business was it of his anyway, "And, I get it. You hate that girl, and you got good reason, but the thing is, Zoe's still pretty new and I don't think she needs to be gettin' in the middle of a blood feud before she even knows all her teachers names. She may not be the best choice for this … mission of yours."

"Do you have any clue what Ruby Jeffries said to me at church?" Lemon said, growing angry. Wade interrupted before she could answer her own question though.

"I'm sure it was horrendous. I just don't take Zoe as the type cut out for that sort of intense warfare."

"And why do you care?" before Wade could make up an excuse, they saw George approaching.

* * *

_Perfect!_ Wade thought. If anybody could talk Lemon out of a scheme, it was George, and if it turned out_ George_ couldn't talk her out of it, well, then god help Zoe because the most Wade could do at that point is wish her luck.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

"I was just askin' Lemon for a small favor." Wade said with a shrug, trying to pretend he could not see the death glare Lemon was shooting at him. "See, she asked Zoe to spy on Ruby Jeffries for her, and I didn't think-"

"What?" George said, turning to Lemon.

"It's not such a big deal as you boys are makin' it to be. I just need info is all, and as new girl with no defined loyalties, Zoe is in a prime position to befriend Ruby just enough for me to make the girl bleed … metaphorically of course."

"Of course." Wade echoed. Lemon shot him another glare.

"Sweetie, you think maybe that's askin' a lot of Zoe. I mean, she's only been here a little over a week, and she doesn't seem the subterfuge type. Maybe for now we could just be her friends."

"Once Ruby knows we're friends the opportunity is gone."

"Well, Wade or I could -"

"The whole point, is that Ruby does not know Zoe's loyalties. She has mystery." Lemon said condescendingly, "George, everybody knows we're together, and that Wade and I are friends."

"Well, what about AnnaBeth?" Wade offered. Lemon shot him a shocked look, "I mean, everybody knows how you just dropped her, callin' off a lifelong friendship over … whatever it was. You two could do a secret makeup. It wouldn't be a hard sell that the girl was spiteful after how you ended things."

Lemon snorted, "If I thought that prissy goody two-shoes would be willin' to engage in these sort of things, I would still be friends with her. She's far too prim and proper, would say it's not dignified and what would people think and all that shit. Girls like that craze me. They're all just a bunch of mini-belles, waitin' to become the pride and joy of Bluebell 'cause they're not qualified to do anythin' else. It makes me sick, and if AnnaBeth wants that life, she can have it, by I'll have no part in it, thank you very much. That is not what I want in life, and it is a stupid way to behave."

"You used to want it."

Wade knew it was a mistake before the words even escaped his mouth. He had awakened the beast. Lemon's head snapped in his direction, nostrils flaring. She looked like she was ready to pounce. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Nothin'." Wade said, shrinking back.

"No, not nothin'!" Lemon snapped, "I want to know what you were goin' to say. Come on, I won't bite."

He wasn't so sure of that, but he could not see a way out of it either, "I just said that you, well, used to want it."

"Used to want what?" lemon said, stalking towards him threateningly.

"Lemon." George said, trying to soothe her. She ignored him.

"Well, come on, used to want what Wade?"

"That whole belle life. Dignified, prim and proper. You used to want to be like that."

Lemon gave him that eerie, mock-sweet smile of hers, and said in a voice that was ice-cold, "Wade, let me tell you somethin' about the Bluebell Belles. The Bluebell Belles are a farce. They are nothin' but a bunch of self-righteous, self-centered, selfish women who _claim_ that all they want in life is to be _proper_, to be the ideal old-fashioned housewife complete with pearls and high heels. The _pretend_ to be _dedicated _members of this community. That is, until they decide the fawning they get from bein' town royalty is not enough to quench their hypocritical egos. They go back on all the things the Belles stand for, history, loyalty, and sisterhood. They ignore the womanly duties they preached, the duties of wife and mother, because they want to go find a bigger stage and a better audience, and anyone who wants any part in that parade of hypocrites who like the spotlight is nothing but a selfish bitch who wants to be worshiped." By this point, she had backed him against a locker, "Now, if you ever again suggest I have anything in common with those … those … toads, I will break whichever part of your body I can easiest get my hands on. Do you understand?" Wade nodded, "Good."

She punched him in the gut and he bent over, "What the hell?"

"That was a warnin' shot."

"Okay." George said, getting between them, "I think this conversation can be officially over now."

"Gee Tucker, thanks for interferin' _after_ she punched me."

"You want me to do it again?"

"Okay now, why don't we all just calm down?" George said, grabbing Lemons arm to still it. "You've both made your points."

Lemon took a deep breath and nodded. George let go just as the bell rang and students piled out into the hallway, "The point is, AnnaBeth is not an option, and neither are either of you. That leaves Zoe."

"What about me?" They all turned and saw Zoe approaching.

"We were just discussin' the, uh, Ruby situation." Wade said awkwardly.

Zoe's eyes widened, "Oh?" She was trying to sound nonchalant, but she was not very successful.

"Yeah, I suggested maybe AnnaBeth could-" Lemon growled before Wade could finish and he shut up.

"Who's AnnaBeth?"

"Nobody important." Lemon said, brushing off the question. "So, how do you feel about the Ruby situation? You never gave me an answer, though Wade and George have made their opinions perfectly clear."

Zoe took a minute to answer, "Well, I've given it some thought, and while I would obviously love to help you, if I become Ruby's friend, even in a fake way, I can't hang out with any of you guys in public, and I really like hanging out with you. It's nice, having a friend, a real one, not a fake one, especially when you are new in town and don't know a lot of people." Wade and George stared at her, impressed, "Besides, I am a terrible liar," Wade had to suppress an eye roll at that, "I doubt I could get much out of her. And from what I've heard, you don't need me to destroy someone."

Lemon smiled, "Did you just use flattery to get out of doin' me a favor?" Zoe's eyes widened in fear, but Lemon chuckled, "Zoe Hart, the more I get to know you, the more I like you. That was gutsy, deceptive, and almost good enough to fool even me."

Zoe smiled, "So, um …"

"Well, it's clear you feel uncomfortable becomin' a spy, and you earned my respect with how you tried to get out of it, though you could have just told me."

"Well, honestly, I thought you might hurt me."

Lemon chuckled again, "Like I said, more and more."

Zoe decided to change the subject, "We should head to class."

Lemon snorted, "Not me. It's a half day today."

"It is?"

Wade shook his head from behind Lemon.

"Yeah, I gotta get this bathroom pass back to Senor Martinez." George said. Of course George would never have left class without a pass. He kissed Lemon's cheek and headed towards one of the classrooms.

"Come on, I'll show how to jimmy the window in the science lab." Lemon said, grabbing Zoe's hand. Wade followed suit.

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?" Zoe asked. She was not accustomed to breaking the rules.

"Well, here's a better question? Would you rather sit in some stuffy classroom all day, or go swimming in the lake?"

"I don't have a suit with me." she knew she was stating the obvious. Why would she bring a suit to school? But it was not as though she could go home and grab something. Harley would see her, and she was nervous enough as it is, without adding getting caught in the act to her list of reasons that this was a very, very bad idea.

"Who says you need one?"

Zoe blushed.

"I know I wouldn't mind." Wade said. Zoe elbowed him in the chest. "Why is everybody assaulting me today?"

"Because you never know when to shut up." Lemon said, causing Zoe to burst into giggles, "Got it. Wade, give me a leg up, will you?" Wade nodded and helped her out the window.

"You're turn." He said turning to Zoe. She knew she had a choice to make. Risk her GPA and disappointing Harley, or risk losing the only friends she had. "Come on, Zoe, life is short." He was right. She knew that better than anyone. Life could be snuffed out in one horrific and totally unexpected second. Did she really want to live the rest of her life with regrets and what-ifs?

She took Wade's hand and let him help her up.

* * *

"So, Wade, have you asked anybody out for the double-date yet?" Zoe asked as she followed Lemon, who had thankfully agreed to sneak back into her house and grab Zoe a suit to borrow.

"Uh, no, not yet." He responded awkwardly.

Zoe smiled proudly, "Good, because I did."

He looked at her, confused, "Um, aren't you already goin' with Jesse? Wasn't that sort of the point?"

"Not for me, idiot, for you."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Taylor Jennings." Wade froze, but Zoe didn't seem to notice, "She's in my math class and-"

"Please tell me you didn't."

Lemon and Zoe both turned around, noticing that Wade had stopped walking, "I might have mentioned you were looking for somebody to go to the movies with Saturday night. You're welcome."

"I'm welcome? I'm wel – I – Zoe, I didn't ask you to do that. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to be nice." Zoe said, taken aback. This was not the response she had expected.

"Well, next time you want to be nice, buy me some paint for my car or somethin'. Don't go askin' girls out for me. If I wanted to ask Taylor, I would have asked her myself."

"I thought you liked her."

"Yeah, when I was nine! That was five years ago, you think I'm still gonna be hung up on a crush five years later when nothing even ever happened? How pathetic do you think I am?"

"Well, it's a chance to get to know her. Maybe there's still something there. I mean, she said yes, didn't she? That could mean something."

"Look, I didn't even want to go with a real date to this thing, okay. I figured I'd just take Lemon or someone."

"Excuse me?" Lemon turned to him, clearly insulted, "You figured you'd 'just take Lemon.' Like I'm at your beck and call as a backup? Like I got nothin' better to do on a Saturday night?"

"I just figured … the whole point of doublin' was so Zoe could feel less awkward, me hangin' out in a backseat doin' what I usually do at movie dates wouldn't be to helpful."

"Well, if you want somebody you won't make out with, why not just ask AnnaBeth. After all, you seem to think askin' her is the solution to everythin', and it ain't as though miss prim and proper is goin' to make-out on a first date."

Zoe still had no clue who AnnaBeth was, but based on the major tension between Lemon and Wade right now, she got the impression that this was about more than Wade calling Lemon his backup. They were staring each other down. It was like watching two animals sizing each other up, trying to figure out the best time and way to pounce.

"Maybe I'll just do that"

"Um, hello, what about Taylor?"

"You asked her. You can un-ask her."

"I can't just un-ask her."

"Well I'm askin' AnnaBeth. And trust me, neither of those girls are the ménage à trois types."

"Well, that sounds like an interestin' evenin'." Lemon said amusement clear in her voice. Zoe turned to respond, but saw that Lemon was stripping. She shrieked and turned back around as quickly as she could.

She heard Lemon giggle behind her, "You are such a prude, Zoe Hart. We're gonna have to fix that." Zoe heard a splash and turned around.

"Wow, you're red as a tomato." Wade said from behind her.

"If I turn around, will you be stripping too?"

"Do you want me to be?" he asked cockily.

Even though she knew he couldn't see, she rolled her eyes, "The only reason I'm not pelting you with something is because I don't want to turn around."

Wade chuckled, "Relax. I'm just in my boxers, okay? No different than swim trunks."

He was right; she was being silly, Zoe turned around and her eyes widened. She had never seen Wade without a shirt before. It was … well, she sort of got why girls apparently threw themselves at him. Not that she ever would, she was not that shallow or that stupid. Still, she had to admit, Wade had a good body. He was in great shape. Maybe it was from playing football. She'd heard he was on the team. But it wasn't exactly a jock's body, more like a stable boy, like Westley from _The Princess Bride_.

"Like what you see?" she heard him ask and she realized she had been staring. Her head shot up and she blushed.

"I've seen better."

"Yeah, sure." Wade said with a chuckle that said he knew she was lying. Okay, so, she hadn't seen better but it wasn't like she'd seen a lot of guys with their shirts off. Her sexual experience was zero, and she had always swam in either private pools, which meant it was just family members, or the one at school, which had been an all girls school. Her exposure to male chests was limited to her dad, uncles and grandfathers, and what she'd seen in movies and on TV. She was certain she would have stared at the chest of any guy her age who was not a relative and who stood shirtless in front of her. It wasn't like it meant anything. She wondered briefly if Jesse was in better shape than his brother. He was obviously in great shape, as she had embarrassingly admitted to him the other day, but how would he look without a shirt?_ God, when did I become such a pervert?_ Zoe heard a splash; she must have zoned out again.

"You comin' in?" she heard Wade call.

"I have to change first." She called back, grabbing the suit Lemon had grabbed her and heading behind some bushes.

"No need to hide on my account." Wade called.

Zoe groaned. Then she looked down at the suit. It was a one-piece. She had never been a one-piece kind of girl, but there was a first time for everything.

* * *

When Zoe got home, she was still soaked and shivering. Harley was waiting for her. She had hoped she could sneak past him, but no such luck.

"The school called," he said sternly, "They said you missed your last few classes?" Zoe nodded, feeling a guilty knot form in her stomach, "And what exactly was important enough to blow off school, especially when you are already behind because you transferred mid-semester?"

Zoe tried to think of what to say. _I went swimming_ didn't seem like it would go over too well. "I'm sorry." It was all she could come up with

"You're sorry?" His voice was calm and even, but she could here the disappointment bubbling beneath the surface.

"Yes. It was a stupid thing to do and it will not happen again."

"Why did it happen this time?"

"I …" Zoe searched for an answer, "I guess I just didn't want to look back on my life with regrets." She knew it sounded stupid and probably made no sense without context, but it was the best she could do.

Harley nodded, "Why don't you go dry off. We'll talk about this later."

* * *

"He'll cool off." Lemon said over the phone, "Daddy always does. And Dr. Wilkes isn't even your dad."

"Right." Zoe said awkwardly. She had called Lemon as soon as she got out of the shower. Harley was waiting for her downstairs, and she knew she only had the time it took her to dry off and put some clothes on to talk to Lemon. Luckily, she was a girl, meaning it was perfectly plausible that she could take thirty or forty minutes getting dressed.

"Trust me, it'll blow over. I have experience with these things. 'Sides, you have other things to worry about, like what you're gonna wear Saturday."

Zoe giggled, "Yeah, that is definitely something to worry about." She had no clue what she would wear, but as much as it worried her, it was fun having a girlfriend to giggle about it with.

"Speakin' of Saturday … Listen, you should probably know that I talked to Wade and … well, he invited AnnaBeth Nass."

Zoe rolled her eyes as she searched through her closet, "He's just being stubborn and stupid. I'm not telling Taylor it's off."

"Okay, well, like I said, sounds like one interesting evenin'. I'm sorry I have to miss it. But I _am_ gonna want details."

"Yeah, well, depending on how things go with Har – Dr. Wilkes, _I_ may not even get to go."

"Well, we can't let that happen." she was quiet for a moment, "Leave it to me."

"Lemon, what are you going to do?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Goodnight Zoe. Make sure you have an outfit picked out for Saturday, because one way or another, you and Jesse will be at the movies together."

"Lemon-" Zoe heard a beep. This could not be good.

"Zoe." She heard Harley call from downstairs. With a sigh, she stood and headed for the door. Time to face the music.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I know I did not get to the actual date yet. I apologize for that. I am still working it out, but I hope you liked the chapter.

So, Wade has two dates. Didn't see that coming, did you?

As promised, I will explain my choice. First, here is the Tally of votes and suggestions:

Tansy – 4

AnnaBeth - 3

Taylor (Valentine's Day/First Crush) - 3

Someone Jesse Likes/Liked - 2*

Cricket – 1

Lily Anne - 1

Shelley - 1

Joelle - 1

Lemon – 1

Ruby – 1

Now, Tansy and Joelle I crossed out pretty much right away.

In the case of Joelle, I felt she was the most predictable choice because she is often used in that capacity in fanfiction, and, aside from that, I just really, really do not like her. She is an annoying, clingy, stupid, gullible, pyromaniac who would contribute no more to the story than some random chick I made up. I did not want to just give Wade a blonde to make out with. Still, I appreciate the suggestion.

As for Tansy, I won't lie, I was tempted. I love Tansy; I think she is adorable. However, she is the second most obvious choice. Also, I am not sure that she grew up in Bluebell. The real clincher though was that, as I said, I love Tansy, and she really cared about Wade. There is no scenario where this double date would not end in her getting hurt, and I did not want that.

AnnaBeth was actually my first instinct. I thought she was an unpredictable choice. Also, I wanted to give her a bigger role in the story, give her and Zoe the opportunity to meet, explore what happened between her and Lemon. Plus, with Wade, I feel like he would not want to go with some bimbo because he is not going to make out; he is going to keep an eye on Zoe and his brother, and he cannot do that with a distraction. AnnaBeth is more straight-laced than that, or, at least, she was as a teenager. Recent events in the show imply maybe not so much now, but that is a different conversation. Mollie stated concern for AnnaBeth's feelings, and while I wouldn't want her to get hurt, I feel like while AnnaBeth would probably be attracted to Wade, she would not have any real feelings for him, and he wouldn't be leading her on or taking advantage of her.

My hesitation with AnnaBeth came from two places. One, she got a lot of the votes, which might mean she was a more predictable choice than I thought, especially to those who read the reviews. Two, as she was my initial choice _before_ I got input, if I just went ahead with her anyway, it would be like, what was the point. I wanted to incorporate your opinions. I mean, they had to make sense, but I wanted to make use of your ideas and input.

Now, Taylor. Surprisingly, I did not even think of her. In fact, when I first read it, I could not remember who she was. I mean, I remembered the story, but I didn't put it together with the name, so I was reading and thinking 'who is this Taylor they keep suggesting.' Once I figured it out, I felt kind of dumb for not thinking of it myself. The truth is, I never intended to bring Taylor into the story. She was just supposed to be something from his past. The important points were that she was his first crush, that he actually liked her, not lusted after her, that she was a nice girl, and that she passed him over for George. The idea of actually bringing her into the story never occurred to me. However, people seemed to really want it, as she tied with AnnaBeth for second place.

I liked the idea about a girl Jesse used to like, but I didn't know who that might be. Plus, Wade is trying to convince his brother that he _doesn't_ like Zoe, so something obvious like that would probably not be the best idea.

I like Cricket. I really do, I think she is cute and hilarious, but I feel like she is more the sort of girl Wade would go out with if he wanted a make-out buddy.

Lily Ann is interesting, but I did not get the impression that they met that young. Also, while she is entertaining, I feel like the date would be more about her insanity than anything else. I do like Lily Ann, but I just did no feel like it fit. I appreciate the suggestion though.

As for Shelley, that was creative. I did not think of that. I miss her in the show. Anyway, a lot of AU 'when-they-were-younger' stories tend to incorporate Shelley, and I'm just not ready to bring her in until I can do it without being cliché. If there were more votes maybe … but, I appreciate the input. Really. All of you, it means so much to me.

As for Lemon and Ruby. Honestly, I did consider Lemon before, but it seemed unlikely that she would go after she was going to go with George and then Zoe switched them both out for Wade and a random girl. Also, Wade is a little apprehensive about Lemon catching onto his 'feelings' for Zoe. (Feelings is in quotes because he doesn't really know what they are right now). It would be great to have Lemon there, and I did work the option in, but, alas, it was not to be. Or was it?

I don't really see Ruby going out with Wade (he's three years younger than her) and I also just don't think it would be the most fun situation. I appreciate the suggestion though, and that you were thinking out of the box.

My top picks, personally, were AnnaBeth, Taylor, Lemon, and a girl Jesse likes/liked. Other than the last one, I think I got them all in a little. All right, I admit it, it was partially because I was having a hard time choosing between AnnaBeth and Taylor, but, as Lemon said, it is going to be one interesting evening. I look forward to writing it, and you have to admit, it is rather unexpected.

I know grownup Zoe would not be the type to skip school, but she is much younger and more vulnerable right now. Also, she had a near death experience and lost her parents, so life is short would probably be a mantra she would want to embrace.

I am sorry we did not actually get to see AnnaBeth this chapter. I was going to do the scene where Wade asked her out, but it didn't make sense with the order of things.

I hope you liked the chapter, and I cannot wait to hear what you think.

Have a nice day.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Hi. Sorry it took so long to right this. Hopefully it was worth it. I personally think it is a good chapter, but as the writer, I am a little more than a little biased. Than again, I tend to be my own worst critic, so, who knows, right? Longer Author's Note at the end.

To Those Who Reviewed:

Mollie, Thank you, as always. Yeah, I really like the dynamic too, and Lemon is awesome, and always fun to right. Thank you, I appreciate that. You could write if you wanted. I would read your stuff. It is so easy to create an account. And if you had one, I could respond to you privately, so you wouldn't have to wait as long.

Thank you. That is very flattering.

That's okay. I like getting reviews, and it is nice knowing how much you like the story.

Jessie, Thank you so much. I am glad. I am nowhere near as funny in person and people can never tell when I'm kidding, but I like making people laugh. I think everybody does. Except for, you know, sadists.

Yeah, their friendship is awesome. If you want to read a great one about their friendship, check out Rebounds & Reunions (AKA When Life Hands You Lemons, Make Some Lemonade). It is such a great story, and don't worry, it is completely Zade, but it is soooo good. Seriously, I highly recommend it.

I am glad.

Really? That is so sweet.

Well, I am considering going in that direction actually. We'll have to see what happens on the date.

Thank you. And you are welcome. I did a little visual here, but probably not enough. I will try to do more next chapter. Sometimes I just get caught up.

Thank you

You are so sweet.

I am glad.

I have stories like that; I know what that's like.

NEVER, NEVER apologize for a long review. If anything, apologize for a short one, (but not really because I appreciate all reviews, even if I like long ones better).

Thank you so much for your kind words or flattery and encouragement, as well as your opinions on plot. I really appreciate it.

Have a good day.

SIMONE, Oh, that is so sweet. It also makes me think of Smallville, but that is just word choice.

I am glad you were not disappointed.

Yeah, crazy Lemon is awesome. She is crazy in the she too, just a different kind of crazy. I like all her crazies though.

Thank you for reviewing. Have a nice day.

Chapter Fifteen

Wade headed to The Butter Stick Bakery, figuring he might find AnnaBeth there. She had a passion for pastries, and it was the only place to hang out if you were proper and prim. Sure enough, she was sitting at a table reading a book and sipping sweet tea.

Wade approached her cautiously. AnnaBeth was a sweet girl. She had been through a rough time, and he didn't want to lead her on. He had seen her checking him out at school, but then, most girls did. It didn't mean she liked him, which was a good thing because the last thing he needed was some girl trying to hook up with him while he was trying to keep an eye on Zoe and Jesse.

He sat down across from her, deciding he would be charming, but not flirtatious. "Hey AnnaBeth."

The girl jumped. She had been caught up in her book and had not noticed Wade Kinsella had joined her. "Wade, hi." She said flustered, a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. She knew Wade of course, but even when her and Lemon had been close, her and Wade had never really seen each other outside class. Wade didn't usually waste his time talking to mousy girls, something AnnaBeth begrudgingly admitted that she was. He was the hottest guy in their grade, and he tended to gravitate to tall slender blondes who had developed early. AnnaBeth couldn't imagine why he would want to talk to her.

"What're you readin'?"

"_Great Gatsby_." She replied, showing him the book.

"So, for class then, not pleasure."

"Well, I like it. I mean, the parties sound so extravagant, and I like the name Nick. Maybe if I ever had a son," AnnaBeth stopped, blushing again, "But listen to me, goin' on about silly things when you obviously have somethin' to talk to me about."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you, I mean, you sat down with me. And, there are free seats, so it couldn't've been cause you had nowhere else to sit."

"So? Why do I have to want to talk to you about somethin'? Maybe I just enjoy your company." She blushed again. _Geez, this girl's like a drinking game_, Wade thought."So, how you been?"

"Fine." She said politely, "And yourself?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." AnnaBeth nodded, "So, why're you sitting here all by yourself?"

Her cheeks reddened again, "Oh, well, I, I just didn't, have anyone to, you know, come here with." She stuttered. Wade nodded understandingly.

"She's just hurtin' on account of her mom. She'll come around."

AnnaBeth was going to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about, but the look he gave, combined with not having anybody to confide in for a while, changed her mind, "Have you met Lemon? She is the most stubborn person on the planet."

"I think that's me actually. And stubbornness or no stubbornness, ya'll have been best friends since the sandbox."

"Yeah, well, apparently that isn't enough anymore." AnnaBeth sighed forlornly.

Wade gave her a sympathetic smile, "Hey, listen, I'm goin' to the movies with some friends this Saturday. Why don't you tag along? It'll be fun, and it might take you're mind off stuff."

"Who's goin'?" AnnaBeth inquired nervously.

"Not Lemon, don't worry. Just Jesse and Zoe."

"Zoe?"

"The new girl."

"Oh. So, it's like a double date?" AnnaBeth had had this fantasy before. Ever available girl in their grade had. Wade Kinsella approaching and complimenting them, asking them out and then taking them off somewhere to do… well, she didn't know all the details. She knew Wade was experienced, but she didn't know how experienced exactly. If it were with her, it would probably be a teacher/student sort of situation. AnnaBeth enjoyed the occasional trashy novel when nobody was looking, but she had not gone very far with any boy. With Wade, she knew he would expect things she would never do. That did not stop her from fantasying about it though. But a date with him, even a double date? In the back of a dark theater? There was a difference between fantasy and reality, and AnnaBeth had no intention of meshing the two.

Wade chuckled nervously. He didn't want to give AnnaBeth the wrong impression, especially when she was so vulnerable, "I, uh, I guess you could call it that, yeah."

"In a movie theater? So, we'd sit in the back and …" she trailed off and Wade knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, no, no. Don't worry. It's a totally casual evening', nothin' has to happen. I swear I won't make a move."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." AnnaBeth teased, only half kidding.

"I'll put it in writin' if you want. No kissing, no groping."

AnnaBeth chuckled a little, "Well, I didn't figure there'd be gropin'. I mean, it's not like I have much to grope."

"Hey, that's not true. You got a great rack." Great was an exaggeration. In fact, AnnaBeth was a little below average. But Wade felt like she could use the ego boost.

She blushed, partly at his comment, and partly at his candidness. "You do have a way with words Kinsella."

"So, what d'ya say? You in?" AnnaBeth nodded, "Great, movie starts at eight, so I'll swing by and get you 'round seven thirty."

* * *

"Tell me again why _I'm_ doin' this?" George asked uncomfortably.

"Because Dr. Wilkes wouldn't believe me, and if he did, he'd just ask me why I didn't go to daddy. We need to distract him so Zoe can sneak off with Jesse. You want her to get to go on her date, don't you?"

"Yeah but, fakin' sick? Isn't that a little juvenile?" George said. It was juvenile to fake sick, but honestly, George would far prefer that to Lemon's actual plan. He hoped her pride might cause her to drop it, but, nope.

"It can be, if you don't know what you're doin'. But when your daddy is a doctor you know how to concoct a rather convincing array of symptoms. Now eat up."

"Can't I just pretend?" he said, looking at the undercooked, ill-prepared dish Lemon had put on the table.

"Dr. Wilkes is smart. He'd see right through it. Plus, we can't have you ruinin' that squeaky clean reputation of yours. I need it for some stuff I have planned."

George smirked a little. He really did love her. He loved how insane she was. He loved how mischievous and irreverent she could be. He had his morals, but he was still a fourteen-year-old boy and he could appreciate a good prank. He just wished he could be left out of _this_, "Lemon, contrary to popular opinion, food poisonin'? Not fun."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It won't last more than seven days, you'll get out of school, you won't get in trouble because you will truly be sick, and it is for a good cause. I would never ask you to do somethin' that would cause you long-term damage, but this is just a little discomfort for a few days, and it's not like you'll be alone. I'm doin' it too."

"I thought the whole point was it had to be me."

"It does, but I gotta distract daddy so _you _have to go to Dr. Wilkes. And it's not like you'll be lyin'."

"Yeah, I'll just be in pain."

"It's not so bad. And it's for a friend. This is what friends do."

George sighed. He wasn't getting out of this. Reluctantly, he started in on the concoction that Lemon had put in front of him.

* * *

Zoe couldn't believe how quickly the week had flown by. She woke up Saturday morning with a knot in her stomach. It could be because she was nervous about going out with Jesse, or because she still had not actually asked Harley's permission to go. It was probably a little of both.

After the lake incident, so had been extra careful, getting to class early, not dawdling in the halls, being as studious as humanly possible. Well, she still got distracted in science class, working so close to George, and she couldn't always stop her gaze going to him in the other classes they shared, but she tried her hardest, and if she missed even a millisecond, she would go ask the teacher to clarify after class.

She knew Harley had noticed her newfound work ethic. She couldn't tell if he was proud or suspicious. Yes, she did have ulterior motives, but she was still doing great it school, and there had been no more incidents.

Of course, her work ethic had not really been newfound; it was more like re-found. She had always been studious. Back in New York she had never been absent and always been attentive. She always had her hand up, often competing with Drew, a boy in her class who also always had his hand up. He was like the male her, which made him the enemy. When it was a really hard question, and she knew the answer, she wanted the teacher to know she knew it, but if he got called on and said it, she could never prove she didn't figure it out first. Every proud, competitive, overachieving student had a Drew in his or her class. Even Drew had one; he had her, and she was certain he despised her just as much as she had despised him.

She liked how brave she could be in the classroom. Somehow, it was easier to be the center of attention in a classroom then hanging out at a party with her peers. In school, she knew the answers, but socially, she was pretty awkward. And Zoe was too proud to spend time doing something she was just no good at. She was shy, and it wasn't like people were banging down doors to hang out with her. Sure, she had friends, but they were mostly daughters of someone her mom or dad worked with. She had grown up with them, so it was less awkward. She usually rain checked when they invited her to parties though.

Bluebell was different. First off, there really weren't enough people to be an anonymous face in the crowd. And she had made friends pretty quickly, something she was eternally grateful for, even if those friends were an insane, rebellious girl, said rebellious girl's perfect but off-limits boyfriend, and Wade.

More than that, _she_ was different here. She did not want them to know who she was before, the shy, prudish, awkward wallflower. She wanted them to know the new and improved Zoe; the Zoe who took chances because she knew that life was short and this was the only chance she got. She had been given a second chance, and she had to use it. Zoe may not have died in that car, but the Zoe who got in had not been the Zoe who came out. Well, okay, she did not actually remember leaving the car; she was unconscious, but when she woke up in the hospital and heard that her parents … She was living for three people now. And she was going to make sure all of their lives were lived to the fullest.

* * *

Wade had gone through everything in his closet. Twice. He felt like a girl, and he really hated it. He didn't know what he was thinking, or why he was even going through with this. This whole night was ridiculous. Jesse didn't even like Zoe; he just wanted to get a rise out of Wade. And Wade wasn't interested in AnnaBeth, not even just for sex. Physically, she was so far from his type. Plus, she wasn't exactly loose and he wasn't exactly patient. Now he was staring at a pile of clothes trying to figure out what to wear on a date with a girl he had no interest in, to double with his brother and a girl his brother had no interest in, and who he did not want to admit he had interest in.

"Wade, you about ready?" Jesse called to him through the door.

"Ready for what?" Wade asked, stalling.

"The movies. Zoe." Jesse sounded annoyed. Good.

"Oh, right, that. Totally slipped my mind. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Hurry up."

Wade stared at the pile again. _You know who cares?_ He thought. No matter what he chose to wear, it wouldn't meet Zoe's expensive city girl standards, and he looked good in basically anything. Plus, if he tried to hard, AnnaBeth might get the wrong idea. He reached in the pile, grabbed a pair of jeans with no rips and a flannel shirt that did not smell like it had been worn. Who cares, right?

He took a look in the mirror. The clothes were sort of wrinkles from being in the pile, but other than that, they weren't so bad. He straightened them out a bit, checked his hair, and headed out the door.

Jesse, he noticed, looked a little less casual than he did. "You know we're goin' to a movie right? This isn't, like, dinner and dancin'?"

"I'm not dressed for dinner and dancin', I'm just putin' in some effort to look nice. You should try it. I'm sure AnnaBeth would appreciate it, or, you know, whoever it is you're tryin' to impress."

"I don't want to impress anyone. I don't even want to go on this stupid thing. Can we just get this over with?"

Jesse nodded, "Okay. But you might want to watch the crankiness. Could make the night drag on a little longer."

Wade just scoffed and headed out to the car.

* * *

"What do you think? Too New York?" Zoe asked Taylor nervously. She had invited her to come over and get ready for their dates together. She had wanted to ask Lemon, but Lemon was not picking up her phone. In fact, they had barely talked since Lemon had promised to 'take care of it,' which made Zoe a little nervous.

"You look very nice. I don't know what you're so insecure about; you're a very pretty girl."

Zoe smiled. Wade had been right; Taylor was really nice, and Zoe liked her. She was so far from the type of girl Zoe would picture Wade liking; he just kept surprising her with his multiple personalities.

"Thank you. So are you."

"That's very sweet."

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you." Taylor nodded, "Well, Wade of course wanted to go with you to the movies, but he didn't think you would, so he invited somebody to come. And when I told him you were coming, he was happy, but he didn't want to just leave the other girl hanging, so we're letting her come along."

"So, Wade had another date?" she asked slowly.

Zoe hurried to respond, "Only because he didn't think you would want to go. But, she's not really his date anymore, she's just tagging along. This is a totally casual evening."

Taylor nodded again, "Can I ask who she is?"

"Of course, yeah, um, I think the name was Annabelle, or something."

"AnnaBeth?"

"That's it."

"AnnaBeth is a sweet girl."

"I've never met her, but I'll take your word for it." Zoe heard the doorbell ring. She checked the clock, "That's weird, they shouldn't be here for another thirty minutes."

Excusing herself, Zoe went downstairs to see who was at the door. The sight that met her was a green, vomiting George Tucker leaning on Harley for support as he guided him to the couch.

"I think its food poisoning." She heard George say after wiping his mouth. He looked completely miserable. He was clutching his abdomen, and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"I'll take a look. Though, I have to say I'm surprised you didn't go to Dr. Breeland, knowin' how close you are with his family."

George looked like he might throw up again, but he seemed to keep it down, at least for the moment, "Yeah, well, Lemon called earlier, said she wasn't feelin' well, and I knew Dr. Breeland would be takin' care of her."

Harley nodded, and then turned, "Zoe, good. I need to swing by the office for some supplies. Would you mind watchin' Mr. Tucker for me until I get back?"

Zoe shook her head, slightly in shock. Once Harley was out the door, she rushed to George's side, "Please tell me this wasn't Lemon's plan for helping me tonight?"

George chuckled, "The girl loves a good distraction." He said, followed by a groan.

"I am so, so sorry."

George shook his head, "Don't be. It was Lemon's idea, and I didn't have to agree. Just have a good time tonight."

She smiled at him gratefully. He was so sweet and self-sacrificing. He didn't blame her; he just wanted her to have a good time, even though he was in gut-wrenching pain. He was so selfless.

"You look nice, by the way." George said.

"What?"

"The outfit you picked you for your date, it's a nice pick. It suits you."

Zoe blushed, ducking her head, "Um, thanks. I appreciate that."

He shivered a little, "Are you cold?"

"Just chills I think."

Zoe put her hand to his forehead, trying not to think about whose forehead she was touching, "Well, regardless of chills, you're burning up. What other symptoms do you have?"

"Whatever symptoms you get when you eat undercooked meat prepared by unwashed hands."

Zoe's hand went to her mouth, "Oh my god. Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend is a psychopath."

"I know. I kind of like that."

In spite of everything, Zoe couldn't help but laugh. "How can you be so … positive right now?" George just shrugged, "Listen, it's important that you stay hydrated, so I'm going to go get you some water. I will be right back. Do you want me to turn on the TV or…?"

George shook his head, "I'll be fine. And shouldn't you be headin' off soon."

Zoe bit her lip, "It doesn't feel right, leaving you like this."

"If you don't, then Lemon and I got sick for nothin'. We are both lyin' miserable in beds here, we made a sacrifice for a friend, and if you don't take advantage of what we did, then we'll be just as sick with nothing to show for it."

Zoe nodded, "I'll go get you some water."

* * *

When Harley got back, he did what he could at the house, but told George that he really needed to take him to the practice.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Harley said, turning to Zoe.

She shrugged, "George needs you. And I'm not alone, I have Taylor upstairs. We were even thinking we might go see a movie." Well, it was mostly the truth.

Harley thought for a second, "Well, I suppose it isn't a school night. But I am trusting you to be responsible Zoe. No wild parties while I'm gone."

She gave the forced smile she always gave when she felt he was getting to close to parent territory, "I'm not a party girl."

He nodded, "Do you need some money for the movie?"

"I've got it covered." She said quickly. Feminism be damned, it was her first date. She wanted to be spoiled a little. Finally, Harley left with George who mouthed a good luck to her, and she headed back upstairs to Taylor. After explaining that Harley had to leave because of a medical emergency, the two finished getting ready and went downstairs to wait.

* * *

Wade went to knock on the door while Jesse waited in the car. AnnaBeth's father answered, and man, did Wade _hate_ dealing with fathers. Especially because, in this case, he was not actually planning on doing anything. For once, he would not actually deserve the looks and threats. It was ironic really, but Wade had never really been a fan of irony.

"Hello sir." Wade said, standing up straight and trying to sound polite.

"Don't smile at me like that. I may have agreed to let my daughter go out with you, but don't think for one second that I don't know who you are. Let's get something straight right now, my daughter is an honest girl, meaning if you try anything, and I ask her, she will tell me. You are expected to have her back no later than 10:30 p.m. on the dot, and if when I ask her about her date, I hear anything I don't want to hear, you will learn first hand what it means for a man to love his daughter _to death_, and nobody ever said that expression was referring to the daughter." Wade gulped, "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir." Wade said with a nod. Just then, AnnaBeth came up behind her father. She looked nice with her simple pink summer dress and white headband to match her white shoes. Her clothes were casual, movie date appropriate. It was the way Wade would expect a nice girl to dress when going to the movies with a guy.

"You're not scarin' him, are you daddy?"

"I'm just lookin' out for you pumpkin."

AnnaBeth turned to Wade and smiled, "Don't worry about him Wade. He comes off tough, but he's really just a big teddy bear deep down." Something told Wade that, while his daughter only saw a teddy bear, anyone who hurt her would come up against a grizzly bear.

"You look very nice AnnaBeth." Wade said, hoping to accelerate the evening to the portion where the door closed with her father behind it.

AnnaBeth blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Why thank you Wade. You look very nice as well."

"Shall we go?"

AnnaBeth nodded. "Bye daddy." She said after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good time." He said. Then, turning to Wade, he added, "But not too good a time."

Wade nodded again. AnnaBeth came outside and followed Wade to the car. The second her father closed the door, Wade let out a breath.

"Who knew Wade Kinsella got scared so easily." AnnaBeth said in teasingly.

"Hey, that's one scary guy. Sides, there's nothin' scarier to a teenage boy than a teenage girl's father."

AnnaBeth smiled and nodded, "Well, I guess I wouldn't know about that."

* * *

Jesse couldn't help but wonder who Wade had scrounged up for this date. He was surprised when he saw the girl. She did not look like Wade's type at all. She looked shy and proper, and not very developed.

She got in the back seat and smiled at him as Wade settled back in the front, "Hello."

She said kindly. Jesse had to admit, she had a pleasant voice.

"Jesse, AnnaBeth, AnnaBeth, Jesse." Wade said as he finished putting his seatbelt on.

"Nice to meet you." Jesse said.

"And you." She responded, still smiling. He looked at his brother questioningly. The only quality she seemed to have that he could imagine appealing to his brother was naïveté.

"You go to our school?" Jesse asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Yes, I'm in Wade's year." Jesse nodded. He didn't think he'd seen her before, but then, the girl seemed so generic, he probably couldn't pick her out of a crowd. "Oh, it's okay if you don't know me; I wouldn't expect you to. You're a senior, and I'm just a freshman." She didn't say it in a self-deprecating sort of way, just like a fact. She might have seemed a little embarrassed and shy about it, but not in a "poor me, poor me" sort of way.

"Well, okay then." They pulled up in front of the Wilkes house. It had not taken long to get there. Nowhere took very long to get to in Bluebell. Wade started to get out of the car, but Jesse stopped him, "This one's my date. You can stay back." Wade shrugged as though he could care less, and Jesse sighed at his brother's stubborn nature.

* * *

Zoe hopped up when the doorbell rang. She tried to calm herself down, not wanting to get too excited or come off to eager. Then, she and Taylor went to get the door.

"Good evening Miss Hart." Zoe swallowed. He looked good, and he was giving her that charming smile. Maybe she could really like him. Sure, he wasn't George Tucker, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel something when she opened the door and saw him standing there all handsome and charming.

"Hi." She said, blushing. She felt like she should say something else, something witty or complimentary, but she couldn't come up with anything.

Taylor came up behind her, "Hello." She said politely to Jesse. Jesse smiled at her, but he looked confused. Zoe guessed that Wade never told Jesse how this double date was going to be double in more ways than one.

"Are Wade and AnnaBeth in the car?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah they're back there."

"Well, we should get going. Don't want to miss the movie."

* * *

Wade and AnnaBeth waited awkwardly. He felt a little guilty that he was not going to greet Taylor, but she wasn't technically his date. He

had not invited her. This was Zoe's mess, not his. He had chosen to take AnnaBeth.

Jesse returned and opened the door to the backseat for the girls, then he got in next to Wade.

"Hello AnnaBeth." He heard Taylor greet.

"Taylor. Hey. I didn't know you were comin' tonight."

"It's, um, a long story." He heard Zoe say. He rolled his eyes.

"Hello Wade." He heard Taylor say.

"Hi." He said indifferently. Somebody kicked the back of his chair. Well, now he knew where Zoe was sitting.

"All right children, let's get this show on the road." Jesse said starting the car up. The ride was silent and, thankfully brief.

They got out of the car, and Jesse had to act like a gentleman and hold the door for the girls. Wade rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he would be doing a lot of that tonight.

Zoe, of course, came out last, seeing as she was sitting on the other side of the car. For the first time tonight, Wade got a good look at her. She was wearing black heels, a casual black and white floral print cotton dress that ended at her knees, and a tiny black sweater. She looked … wow. The dress showed just enough leg to make you know you wanted to see more. The neckline stopped several millimeters above her bust so no cleavage was showing, but you definitely knew it was there. He stared at her for a moment as Jesse helped her out of the car. She didn't notice, too caught up in her conversation with his stupid brother.

He turned his attention to Taylor who was wearing a blue shirt with a light green sweater and a black skirt with green and blue leaves on it. She looked nice, a little conservative for Wade's taste, but nice. None of the girls had dressed like sluts, which meant tonight would be very different from any movie date Wade had ever had, but then, he knew that already.

She approached him, smiling, "It's a nice night." He nodded, "It's good to see you. I mean, I know we go to school with each other everyday, but I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

"Well, we were never really close." Wade said, an edge to his voice. It wasn't like they had ever been friends. She spent as much time with him as she did everybody else. Wade wondered what exactly Zoe had told her to get her to come.

He noticed her react to his harsh tone, and he felt a little guilty, but he had not invited her. Zoe had, and Zoe had refused to un-invite her, making it Zoe's fault.

"Hey," AnnaBeth said coming over to them, "It's nice out tonight."

_Why did everybody think that was a good icebreaker?_

* * *

The cinema was not what Zoe had expected. It was a small building attached to a drycleaners. Jesse held the door for her, which made her blush, and she stepped inside, inspecting he surroundings. It was nothing like the crowded Loews theaters she was used to, with huge lines, children running around, four concession stands, and arcade games for while you wait. There were only two lines, one for tickets, one for snacks.

"So, what are we seeing?" Zoe asked.

Jesse picked up a pamphlet by the door, showing what was playing and the times, "Well, there are five things playing, all starting within the next fifteen minutes." Zoe picked up a pamphlet as well. _Life is Beautiful_ and _Simply Irresistible_ were playing at 7:30, _Blast from the Past_ was playing at 7:25, and _Office Space _and _October Sky _started at 7:40.

"Well, I gotta vote for _Office Space_, it's the only thing on here that's funny as opposed to gooey or depressing."

AnnaBeth shook her head, "It says its rated R."

"So?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Do any of us look eighteen to you? Besides, we don't know what it's R for."

"Well, Jesse could pass for eighteen. He will be on his next birthday."

"Which would work in a town where everybody didn't know everybody, but everybody knows Jesse and how old he is." AnnaBeth said.

"Besides, we should pick a movie we all agree on," Taylor said.

Wade just scoffed, "Please. Girls and guys never agree on movies. They just pretend to make the other person happy, or, ya know, grateful." Zoe shot him a look. He knew she was annoyed that he was being his usual self, but he wasn't looking to get lucky on this date, so he did not have to hold back. It was actually kind of refreshing.

"_Office Space_ came out today. It'll be more crowded." Taylor said, trying to offer a more legitimate reason.

"I've been wantin' to see _Simply Irresistible_ since it came out. It seems like such a romantic movie." AnnaBeth said, her voice a little dreamy. Wade suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"_October Sky_ looks good to me." Zoe said.

"That came out today too princess. Taylor's point knocks it out of the running." It figures she would want to see the movie about science.

"So we got one vote for _Simply Irresistible_, a vetoed vote for _Office Space_, and a vetoed vote for _October Sky_."

"Actually, I'd like to veto _Simply Irresistible_. Way too mushy."

"Do you even know what it's about?" AnnaBeth asked.

Wade shrugged, "It's a Valentine's Day movie. What's to know? They all have the same plot."

"That's not true. It is a love story with cooking, magic, and possibly mind control. The trailer was a little vague, but the food looked really good."

Jesse glanced at his watch, "It's 7:19, just so everybody is aware."

"Jesse's right, we're on a clock, especially if we want to get snacks. Let's just put it to a vote." Taylor said.

"Well, I'm votin' _Simply Irresistible_." AnnaBeth said. _Shocker_, Wade thought.

"That doesn't seem like a bad choice. I mean, it's appropriately rated, did not just premiere today, and it doesn't start for ten minutes." Wade noticed how Taylor seemed to be the voice of reason tonight.

"I'm good with it." Zoe said.

"_Simply Irresistible _it is." Jesse said, turning to the girl working the Ticket counter.

"Hey, wait. I didn't get to vote."

"It's three to two Wade. Now matter what you vote for, it won't matter. Besides, that movie didn't sound so bad. It's February, nighttime, and we are here with beautiful girls. A romance movie seems perfectly appropriate to me."

* * *

Now that they had agreed on a movie, well, sort of agreed, they headed to the concession stand. Zoe stood in awe. There was an old-fashioned popcorn machine behind the counter, which, other than the old-fashioned part, would be what she expected at a movie theater. However, instead of Skittles and M&Ms, the display case showed homemade treats, including brownies, blondies, the largest Rice Crispy Treats she had ever seen, cookies that were still warm, pretzels dipped in chocolate.

"Do you know what you want?" Jesse asked.

"This is amazing! Is this stuff really all homemade?"

Jesse chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Every last crumb. Good thing too, because the popcorn actually isn't that good. Personally though, I tend to go for gelato." He motioned to a cooler next to the display case containing five tubs of Gelato ready for scooping, "You ever had?" he asked.

Zoe nodded nervously, "My family likes to travel. We spent some summers in Italy."

"Well, I don't know how it will measure up to the authentic Italian Gelato, but I think it's pretty good. You wanna try it an compare?"

"Well, I do but … the homemade stuff looks really good."

"So? Get both?"

"Are you serious?" then she dropped her voice, "Can you afford that?"

He nodded, "Sure. Just a few extra bucks. Besides, when a girl goes out with Jesse Kinsella, he makes sure she gets everything she wants out of the night." Zoe giggled, "So, go on. Order."

"Okay. Um, hi." She said to the girl at the the counter, "Can I get one of those brownies and a small crème brûlée Gelato."

"Make that two large crème brûlée Gelatos." Jesse said coming up behind her, "And can we get covers in case we don't finish 'em." The girl nodded.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have been happy with a small."

"Zoe Hart, tonight, I intend for you to get everything you want. I want this to be a night you remember for a long time."

Zoe smiled and blushed, "Um, why is that?"

"Because that is what you deserve." Her blush grew.

* * *

Wade bought AnnaBeth pumpkin bread, which instantly made him think of her scary father's nickname for her, and he got Taylor chocolate covered pretzels. She offered to cover her own, but Wade had no intention of being out done by his brother, buying five movie tickets and covering Zoe's brownie _and_ that weird ice-cream stuff that wasn't actually ice-cream.

He saw them talking and laughing and her blushing every other sentence. The whole thing made him sick. How was it she could see through his charm so easily, but fall for Jesse's without a suspicion in the world?

He tried to hear what they were saying, but got distracted when Zoe tasted the non-ice-cream. She lifted the little pink spoon to her mouth and he couldn't look away. It wasn't like he'd never seen a girl eat ice cream, (or whatever that stuff was called) before. It's just, this was Zoe, and that made all the difference. A little bit had stayed on her bottom lip and she stuck out her tongue to lick it off. Wade swallowed, licking his own lips. He was trying to keep his mind from going certain places, but it wasn't easy watching her do that.

"Wade?" he turned, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion on his thoughts. It was Taylor, "AnnaBeth and I are goin' to hit the ladies room before the show. Would you mind watchin' our stuff?"

Wade nodded, still trying to regain his faculties. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

When they got in the theater, there were still a couple minutes before the movie started. It was hard to find five seats together, so Wade, Taylor and AnnaBeth found a section of three in one of the middle rows, and Jesse and Zoe sat in front of them.

"Sorry for baggin' on your choice of movie." Wade said to AnnaBeth.

"That's okay. I know it isn't every guys dream to sit through a rom-com. I guess I'm just a romantic at heart is all. Guys openin' doors for girls and romantic chance meetin's. All that." Wade nodded, "But, you know, there's no shame in bein' a romantic. Many girls find it very attractive."

"Well, I appreciate the tip, but I think I can attract girls all on my own."

"I think that's better." Taylor said on his other side. He and AnnaBeth both turned to her.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Just that Wade shouldn't change who he is in order to attract girls. He should be himself."

"Well, everybody changes themselves a little. I mean, nobody goes on a date wearin' a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt with a pasta stain."

"I think that's more just good hygiene."

"No. People dress to impress. Right Wade?"

Both girls looked at him, "Uh, I'm gonna go pee quick before the movie starts."

* * *

Zoe was sitting next to Jesse and she was more nervous than she remembered being in her entire life. Everything had been fine when it had been the five of them, but now that they had separated, she had no clue what to do with herself. The seats were so close together that their knees brushed, and when she noticed, Zoe had turned red. Jesse had not been looking at her, thank god, and did not seem to notice. Still, she was so in over her head. She looked behind her at Wade. Wasn't he meant to be helping her? He wasn't even there!

"Um, excuse me. I have to use the ladies room." Zoe said. Jesse nodded and stood so she could exit the isle, "I'll be back before the movie starts. I promise."

She went out in the hall to find Wade.

* * *

"So you don't think people should make the effort to look nice for other people?" AnnaBeth said, her tone a little annoyed.

"No, of course they should. I just meant that people should be themselves, not who they think somebody else wants them to be."

AnnaBeth rolled her eyes, "You go to high school, right? Looks, reputation, all of that matters."

"Oh, I don't buy into that. I mean, just look at tonight. A guy with a reputation for takin' advantage of girls entertainin' two girls and bein' a perfect gentleman."

"What, Wade?"

"Yes Wade. He has not come on to either of us, made any inappropriate passes, anything like that. Reputations are just gossip and legend."

"Reputations are earned. Wade is either feelin' casual tonight, or he just isn't interested in either of us, but he is as sex-driven as ever."

"You have no proof of that, and I for one happen to think you're wrong. There's more to him than the rumors that float around. You shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"I'm not judgin'. I like Wade; I just see him for what he is. He's like Ben Covington, charming, really, really attractive, athletic, but not particularly bright, and not particularly moral."

"I don't think that's true. And who is Ben Covington?"

"From _Felicity_." AnnaBeth said, like that explained everything.

"Wade is honest. He speaks his mind, even if he knows people won't like what he has to say."

"That's 'cause he knows he can get away with anything lookin' the way he does. I have a hard time imaginin' him doin' something I couldn't forgive if he flashed me that smile of his."

"He's a person AnnaBeth. A good person. He can be really sweet, and he cares about people. He cares about his family and his friends."

* * *

"Wade." He turned, surprised to see Zoe behind him.

"You follow me out?"

"No, but when I saw you weren't in your seat, I figured you must be out here."

Wade paused for a second, surprised, "Wait. You're sayin' you actually _did_ come out here to see me?"

"Well, yeah. You're supposed to be helping me. I have no clue what I'm doing, and you're not even in there."

"Relax, okay, you're doin' fine. Dating is easy; you're just over thinkin' things."

"I am not. I don't know what to talk about, and we're sitting close together, and I keep blushing. By the end of the night, my face may be permanently red." Wade chuckled at that, "You're supposed to help me!" She repeated.

Wade looked at the panicked look in her eyes and sighed. "Look, the movie'll be startin' soon, so you don't need to worry about makin' conversation, sitting close isn't bad, and the blushing thing is cute … I, I mean, I'm sure that Jesse, ya know, finds it, cute." He stammered the last bit out nervously.

"Okay, fair enough, but the sitting close thing worries me. I mean, what if he tries to do that arm thing."

"Arm thing?"

"You know, where the guy yawns or pretends to yawn and puts his arm around the girls shoulder."

Wade chuckled, "Oh, that. Well, that's up to you. If you like it, let him. If it makes you uncomfortable, shrug him off."

"I need you in there helping me."

"I can't whisper instructions in your ear every other second Zoe. I'm pretty sure Jesse would notice that."

"Well, can you at least come back in now?"

Wade shrugged. It wasn't like he actually had to go to the bathroom anyway, he just didn't want to get in the way of a girl fight.

* * *

They both headed back into the theater, catching the tail end of a conversation between AnnaBeth and Taylor, _"Wade is honest. He speaks his mind, even if he knows people won't like what he has to say."_ Wade smiled. He didn't know the context, but it sounded like a compliment. He was slightly surprised by AnnaBeth's response, even though he knew it was kind of true. What she said about his smile made him smirk. His smile had power over women, and he knew it. Well, Alabama women anyway. Women from other places, like, say, New York, not so much apparently.

"_He's a person AnnaBeth. A good person. He can be really sweet, and he cares about people. He cares about his family and his friends."_ He was touched and extremely surprised by how emphatically Taylor came to his defense. Sure, she was nice to everybody and gave everybody the benefit of the doubt, but it was not as though she really knew him or anything about him really.

"_I never said he was a bad person. Honestly, I don't know him that well-"_

"_Exactly. I know you don't mean anythin' by it, and you're just repeatin' what you've heard, but rumor's hurt people AnnaBeth."_

Wade cleared his throat, figuring it was time to make his presence known. Both girls turned, "Sorry, I just, uh, need to get in." Smiling, AnnaBeth got up and made way for him. He smiled back. He didn't hold what AnnaBeth said against her; she was right after all, and he had no trouble with people seeing him that way. He knew AnnaBeth was a nice girl, and that she saw him as a person as opposed to not just a sex object.

The trailers started up as Wade settled in, "Hey." Leaned over whispering to Taylor, "Thanks for that. What you said."

She nodded at him and smiled. Then she turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

Well, Jesse had not tried the yawning thing. Zoe just wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. What did it mean? Did it mean he didn't like her, or did it just mean he wasn't the type of guy to try that sort of thing? She looked at him. He looked really, really good. He was cute, and he smelled like some sort of special cologne. It was nice. She didn't even know people in Alabama knew about cologne. He looked over at her, catching her staring. She blushed at looked at her lap. She had long since finished her brownie and was nervously playing with the wrapper. And then she wasn't, because Jesse reached for her hand. Chills went up her spine. It wasn't like she had never held a guys hand before. In fact, that was exactly how far she had gone with a guy, but holding hands with a cute boy you were on a date with made it different. Context. She liked that he hadn't done the yawning thing. That was kind of lame and wimpy. This was better. The message was clearer. She smiled at him and he smiled back before they both turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

This was torture. Not only was the movie even mushier than he thought it would be, but all the pastries they kept cooking were making him hungry. Okay, it was a little funny that that guy mugged an old woman for the legendary pastries, and he agreed with the whole 'guys think about sex 238 times a day' thing, but for the most part, the movie was a snooze fest. AnnaBeth was getting into it, unsurprisingly, and Taylor seemed to be enjoying herself, even is she wasn't as _enthusiastic_ about it as AnnaBeth.

Zoe, he noticed, wasn't paying much attention to the movie. She kept staring at Jesse. He shifted uncomfortably. Who spends a whole movie staring at somebody else? What, did she have one of those disorders where you cannot focus on stuff? Jesse caught her staring, and she tried to pretend she hadn't been, like that was possible. She had been watching him practically the entire movie. Then, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. What was that about? Had something happened? He hadn't put his arm around her, but maybe he had put his hand somewhere, like on her leg, or maybe he was holding her hand. Wade had to know. He tried to lean forward and see what was going on. It was hard to see, so he started hovering above the chair he had been sitting in.

"Hey, you're blocking the movie!" somebody from behind him called. Both Zoe and Jesse turned to look at him, and he realized he had somehow gone from leaning and hovering to standing up.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get a refill on drinks. Anybody want anything?" he said awkwardly, hoping they'd buy it. They both shook their heads.

The guy from before started shouting again, "Hey you're-!"

"Yeah, yeah, relax okay, I'm goin'." He maneuvered around Taylor and a couple strangers to go to the concession stand. There wasn't a big line, so he ordered a coke and hung around waiting and trying to convince himself that he hadn't seen them holding hands.

* * *

Zoe had to admit, the movie was pretty funny. It wasn't something she would have picked, but she liked it. Okay, she liked the parts she

saw when she wasn't distracted by Jesse or her own nerves.

"We're gonna have to go eat after this. Preferably some place that serves magic pastries."

Zoe giggled. He was right. This movie should come with a warning. She had never seen a movie that made her this hungry. Maybe she should have taken Wade up on his offer to get something from the concession. Looking behind her, she realized he wasn't back yet. When had he left again? She felt like he should have been back by now, but she wasn't really sure. Time kind of feels different when you're watching a movie, or, well, half watching a movie.

When she saw him start to sneak back to his seat and turned her head back to the screen.

* * *

"That was so romantic." AnnaBeth said as they left the theater. Wade shrugged. He was just happy it was over.

"Okay, well, I guess we should start headin' home."

"Actually, we were thinkin' of gettin' somethin' to eat." Jesse said. Wade wanted to groan. _Was he serious?_

"We had snacks."

"You're honestly tellin' me you just saw a movie where they spend half the time cooking, serving, and eating food that cannot possibly taste better than it looks, and you're not hungry?" Okay, so Wade was a little hungry. But he was tired. Physically, mentally, emotionally, the whole night had been downright exhausting. "Hey, listen, if you want to bail, Zoe and I can just go somewhere."

Wade was about to jump on the offer when he saw Zoe's eyes. She was panicking and her eyes were pleading with him. If they were alone, she might even beg. Wouldn't that be a sight to see?

Wade sighed, "Fine. Where're we goin'?"

"Ladies choice." Jesse said, shooting Zoe a smile.

"But the movie was ladies choice." Wade protested.

"Technically, it was a vote." AnnaBeth interjected.

"Wade has a point." Taylor said, "We get the advantage ratio-wise. It is only fair that we let them decide about food."

"Thanks." Wade said, giving her an appreciative smile.

He noticed Zoe watching them. She was smiling too, clearly please with herself and her 'matchmaking.' Wade rolled his eyes.

"How 'bout The Rammer Jammer?" Wade suggested.

"The where?"

"It's the local bar. What, you haven't seen it yet? You've been here, like, two weeks. It's not like it takes long to see the whole town."

Zoe ignored the comment, "We're all underage."

"You don't have to drink. They have a menu. Kids hang their all the time. It's a nice, casual, low-key place."

"Makes sense for a casual date." Taylor said.

"Who exactly are you on a date with?" AnnaBeth inquired, "I mean, now that you mention the ratio, you have to admit, it is a little weird."

"Well, technically, I'm here with Wade, but-"

"Excuse me?" AnnaBeth asked, her eyes widening, "Casual or not, Wade invited _me_ along, and he said it would be with Zoe and Jesse. He did not even mention you."

Wade glanced at Zoe again. She was not smiling anymore. She looked worried, and he took some satisfaction in that. It was her mess after all, and he had told her he was not backing down. Plus, if things came to a head, maybe the night would end early. That would be great.

"AnnaBeth, I am not trying to highjack your date." Taylor said calmly, "Although, to be honest, given what you've said tonight, I don't think you even really like Wade."

"Whether I like him or not is hardly the point!"

"On a date, I think it is kind of-"

"You don't horn in on another girl's date. And I like him just fine, thank you. He's a nice guy, and he was very kind and sensitive when he invited me here. I wouldn't have come if I did not want to be here!"

"I'm sorry that you are upset, but I was invited too, and-"

"You were invited too?" she turned to Wade, "She was invited too?"

"Uh, not by me." He said nervously. AnnaBeth was sweet, but even the sweetest girls had a scary side, and right now, she was showing hers.

"I honestly think this is just a big misunderstanding." Taylor said.

"Why do you have to be so calm and reasonable about everything? You should be upset with me too, since apparently you are supposed to be here with him."

"Listen," Wade said, figuring it was time to interfere, "AnnaBeth, I know what you think, but this really is just a case of people gettin' their wires crossed. Zoe was tryin' to be nice and set me up with Taylor, not realizing I had already asked you. Neither of us wanted anybody to get hurt, so we, well, tried to make it work." he had no clue why he wasn't telling the whole truth and throwing Zoe under a bus right now. This was all her fault after all. Maybe it was because, if he did that, Taylor's feelings would get hurt, and she had been one of the only tolerable things about this intolerable evening.

"Well, why not just tell me that then?"

"I didn't really know how. It's not exactly like there's a precedent for this sort of thing."

"You could have told me not to come."

"I didn't want to. I invited you for a reason. You looked like you could use a fun evening."

"So, basically, you felt sorry for me because of … certain things, and decided to throw me a bone?"

"Why is it whenever you do somethin' nice for a girl she thinks it's either out of pity of lust?" Wade asked, slightly exasperated. Nobody answered, "Look, AnnaBeth, I asked you here because I thought you were a nice girl who could use a fun night out with no pressure, which is exactly what I needed, a fun night out with no pressure. It wasn't about pity; I just thought …" he sighed. It wasn't about pity, but he did not know how to say it without it sounding that way.

Surprisingly, AnnaBeth smiled, "Okay. I forgive you. Just give me a heads up in the future so I don't feel like a confused idiot." Wade nodded, flashing her a smile. She blushed. "So, The Rammer Jammer then?" she asked, turning to the rest of the group.

They had sort of stepped back, feeling like they were intruding on the moment, so they were a little taken aback by her turning to them like she and Wade had not just had that conversation. However, her sudden enthusiasm was catching.

"The Rammer Jammer." Jesse said, nodding. Zoe and Taylor nodded as well, and they all headed for the car.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Taylor said, falling into step next to Wade, "I didn't mean to upset her."

Wade shrugged, "It's fine. Didn't come to blows or anythin'." She nodded, "Hey, listen, can I ask you somethin'?" she nodded again, "That stuff you said in the theater, about me bein' carin' and all that. It was nice of you to say but, I mean, it's not like we know each other really well so, why would you think that stuff about me?"

"Zoe told me."

Wade stopped walking, "What?"

"When she asked me about today and she was talking you up. She said that you're a good guy deep down. That you are a good friend and you can be really sweet when you want to be. She said you always keep promises and help out people even when they don't deserve it, and that you are loyal and always there for the people you care about."

Wade was stunned. Zoe had said all that? About him?

"Are we, uh, are we talkin' about the same Zoe here?" she looked at him confused, "It's just, she's not exactly my biggest fan."

"That's not the impression I got."

"You sure it wasn't a clone or an alien abduction body switch kind of deal."

Taylor laughed, "It was her. And after seeing how you were with AnnaBeth, I can see what she means. You really can be sweet."

Wade smiled. He smiled probably the biggest smile he had ever smiled in his entire life. He was still smiling when they got to the car, this time beating Jesse to the whole gentleman-thing by opening the door to the backseat and holding it open for them.

Zoe stopped and looked at him before getting in the car, "What's got you so happy?"

He shrugged, "Nothin'."

After slamming the front door, Wade made his way back up to the front seat. He glanced back at the girls; they were whispering back and forth, probably about him and Jesse.

"You look happy," Jesse said as he slid in next to his brother.

"Why is this such a big shock? Do I never look happy?"

"No, you do it's just … different somehow. You seem, really,_ really _happy."

"Well," Wade said, shrugging again, "Maybe I am."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so, whew, that was a lot. And it's not even over yet.

Okay, first off, I know the whole food poisoning thing was a little crazy, but I couldn't think of anything else except actually faking sick, and that just seemed to lame for Lemon's devilish mind and to transparent for Harley not to see through. Plus, I think it shows the extent Lemon and George will go to for their friends, and also, how much George loves Lemon.

Lemon would never put George in any serious danger. She cares for him too much. I looked up a lot of different food poisonings, Salmonella is the least dangerous, most common, it does not last very long, and it does not take long to take affect. The bulk of my information comes from the MedicinePlus website, with some aid from WebMD.

As for the movies, I found movies that came out February 1999 with the aid of Wikipedia, MovieWeb, IMDB, and FunMaximum. Luckily, there were five movies on there that I have seen, and I even own one of them. They are all good, and I highly recommend them. I honestly did not know which one I was going to have them see, but I feel like Zoe is too nervous about her date to be too adamant, Taylor is fairly accommodating, and AnnaBeth is not only a romantic, but how many times have we seen her at The Butter Stick Bakery, not to mention she started a catering company with Lemon. The woman loves food, and I also think that of the options, _Simply Irresistible_ is the most romantic. Blast from the Past is the only other one that is a romance. I thought Taylor might want to see Life is Beautiful, which would work well for me because I just saw I a few weeks ago, but with everybody fighting for his or her choice, I feel like she would let it go, because we needed a deciding vote. Plus, as much as I like this movie, and I do, it is not exactly a date movie, unless you are trying to depress your date. I mean, it is surprisingly funny considering what it is about, but still way to depressing for a casual first date. I do recommend seeing it though.

The theater they went to is based on a theater I have been to. It is not in Alabama, but it is in a small town, and it is pretty cool. The popcorn is not very good, but between the pastries and gelato, who cares, right? Gelato is awesome. Everybody should have Gelato. Especially crème brûlée; that is my favorite flavor. For those who do not know, the difference between Gelato and Ice Cream (other than Gelato being from Italy) is that Ice Cream makes more use of butterfat giving it a creamier texture, where as Gelato is more milk, giving it a softer consistency. I learned this from the show UnWrapped on the food network (they go into the origins of foods like cookies and candy, how they are made, the etymology, the history, and then they travel to see how different cultures make use of it. So cool!) But it has been a while since I saw it, so I had to double check. Luckily, I found a transcript of the episode online on livedasharktv. The Episode is called "Deep Freeze."

Now, I know AnnaBeth was not at her best in this chapter, but I think she had some moments. She is a little vulnerable at the moment after being abandoned by her best friend. Plus, there had to be a confrontation at some point because bringing two girls to the movies is not what double date means. I think we'll see more of a fun side of her at The Rammer Jammer next chapter. No promises though, because I have not written it yet. I did not intend to do that, (having them decide to go out to eat after), but I am glad it worked out that way. There is so much I still want to do. Wade did not even get to smell Zoe's perfume yet!

As for the stuff she said about Wade, she was not trying to be mean or insult Wade. She likes him, she is just also familiar with his reputation, not to mention she was close with Lemon, and as we saw with Zoe, Lemon does not always portray Wade at his best when talking to her girlfriends. AnnaBeth is more likely to listen to gossip, where as that is not really in Taylor's character.

By the way, what do you think of Taylor? I am sort of making her up as I go along, and while I never planned for her to be anything but an anecdote about Wade's past, I am sort of liking her. Maybe she'll end up having a bigger role in the story. I do not know yet.

Re-reading the earlier parts of the chapter, I realize Zoe's attitude is a little ironic what with the recent episode's whole 'no regrets' thing, but I swear, I was not thinking about that when I wrote that part. It is very possible it had not even aired yet when I wrote that part. Sometimes, it can be hard to keep track of what I wrote when.

Also, I apologize if the outfits did not make sense. I know basically nothing about clothes.

I liked having AnnaBeth's dad scare Wade. That was fun. By the way, does anybody know AnnaBeth's maiden name?

Since Wade cannot work at The Rammer Jammer, obviously, any ideas about who could?

I hope you liked this chapter, especially since I'm going to be super busy for the next few weeks and I do not know when I will update again. If I do update, that means I am doing a bad thing because I would be working on these instead of what I am supposed to be doing, but that never stopped me before, even if I sometimes regret it after.

I think that's it. I hope you enjoyed, and cannot wait to hear your thoughts, metaphorically speaking. Have a good day.


End file.
